


Origami Love

by BulbySkye



Series: Origami Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Drama, Blackmail, Blushing, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Japanese Culture, Love at First Sight, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Origami, Slice of Life, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulbySkye/pseuds/BulbySkye
Summary: “It all happened so suddenly... these Feelings suddenly appeared when that Transfer Student showed up...”“Even though i get many love letters... this one girl makes me feel what those other girls feel over me”“But does my Friend even Want me dating someone besides her?”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Origami Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851868
Kudos: 3





	1. Confusing Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Sup everyone, YESSEY (BulbySkye now) here
> 
> And i’m just wanting to thank you all for clicking on my story  
> Weither your a fellow Yuri enthousiast or a Curious Bee either way thanks!
> 
> I request thst you please leave any kudos or tips/comments regarding Origami Love or general stuff
> 
> (SEQUEL IS OUT Origami Love 2: Future is ours, now writing!)

** Chapter 1: Confusing Feelings  
**

** Aye Gentille **

* * *

** *BEEP**BEEP**BEEP* **

_ Urgh..... _

_ Morning Already?...  _

_ Probaly should not have stayed up all night reading though that Romantic Manga.... _

_ Meh... worth it, the ending was great _

I Finally stand out bed, i do some stretches

When i finish, i quickly go to my closet and grab my School Uniform...

_ Ah almost forgot, we are switching to summer uniforms today _

Almost exactly after i grab the uniform my Dad screams to me:

**(Screaming)- Dad:** ‘Aye! Are you up?!’

**(Screaming)- Aye (me):** ‘Yeah!’

**Dad:** ‘Well hurry up, i got breakfest ready’

**Aye:** ‘Ok!’ 

**Dad:** ‘Also do not forget that “book” you borrowed from the School Libary!’

**Aye:** ‘Right! Thanks!’

_ He is talking about the Manga, forgot about the end date... _

_ Good thing i read the whole thing last night_

I quickly grab the Manga’s and my other School stuff and put them in my Shoulder bag

Put on my uniform, grab my bag and head downstairs

  
_...My name is **Aye Gentille** , i’m 17 years old and currently going to high school_

_I was born in France and a moved here to America two years ago_

_An important thing about me... is that I am Lesbian,_

_While i’m not very open about my sexuality, it is a very known fact about me at school_

_And well... i’m very popular at school..._

In anycase...

I enter the dining room and see Dad sitting at the table already eating Breakfest

**(Annoyed)- Aye:** ‘Hey! You already started’

**(Smug)- Dad:** ‘Well you were taking to long and it was Getting cold’

**Aye:** ‘I was going my Stretches you know that’

**Dad:** ‘If that is the case why do you not set your alarm Earlier’

**(Jokingly)- Aye:** ‘Whaaat?! Earlier than this and i will be a Zombie’

  
  


Dad laughes and i sit down to a Plate of Toast and Scrambled Eggs

I quickly take a big bite, and Dad comments

**Dad:** ‘Slow Down Aye, or else you will get a Stomach ache’

**Aye** : ‘Fine, Fine, Sorry’

I slow down with eating and ask Dad

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘So do you know when is Mom coming home?’

**Dad:** ‘She was flying back to France for another Photoshot, i have no idea’

**(Dissapointed)- Aye:** ‘Oh...’

_ My Mom works a Model in our Native land, France _

_ While my mom is From France and my Dad from America _

_ So making me Half French, but i ended up living with my dad or else i had to continue to travel with my Mom i have not seen.... for a “while”_

_ And natually i got her Looks, Ginger Hair and Pretty Light Blue Eyes _

_ And due that at my School... with some help that’s why i got so popular, i always liked Reckonision, just some inherited personality Trait from my Mom _

_ But it is more special since i go to a Girls Only School _

_ My Mom and Dad despratly wanted me to avoid contact with any “Weird Guys” _

_ I know it is for my protection but it doesn’t help that there are rumors of a Boy who keeps sneaking into school Grounds.... _

**Dad:** ‘Aye’

**Aye:** ‘.......’

**Dad:** ‘Hello? Earth to Aye?’

He says waving his hand infront of my face

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘E-eh?’ 

**Dad:** ‘You are gonna be late for school if you keep Day dreaming like that’

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘Ah Shoot!’

I quickly eat the rest of my eggs, give Dad a quick kiss on the forehead 

** Aye: ** “Bye Dad!”

** Papa: ** “Have a good day Aye, come home quickly today ok?”

** Aye: ** “?”

  
Dad is being very vague like usual but,  


I have no time to question it and Run to the Hallway

I put on my shoes, and leave the house

A walk to School is about 15 minutes

And it’s now.... i look at my phone... 7:47

Ah well i guess i gotta power walk

**(Screaming)- ???:** Yo! Aye!

A voice sounds from behind me

I turn around and see... that girl running towards me

The Green eyed & Wine Red colored Girl, being one of my Friends, i call out to her

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘Oh, Egois’ 

**Egois:** ‘How dare you not wait for me!’ 

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘Did we agree to walk together then?’

**Egios:** ‘But we walked together Yesterday, i would assume we would do it again’

**Aye:** ‘Ah.... i see...’

_ This is Egois Zepeda, a Friend from school, she is also one of the most popular Girls in school _

_ And was the person who helped me become more known at school, so i do owe her, but overal she is... pretty arrogant to be honest and a bit selfish _

**Egois:** ‘So i saw this today!’

She exictingly, pulls out a magazine out her Shoulder Bag

On the cover... it’s my Mom, in a Beautiful Red Dress

**(Excited)- Egois:** ‘it is Camille Gentille! Your mom!’

**Aye:** ‘That is Right’

**(Excited)- Egios:** ‘Look at that Dress! It is so Beautiful!

**(Excited)- Egios:** ‘I am still a big fan of her, i really wanna meet her!’

**Aye:** ‘A-ah, well you gotta wait for that, she is still overseas now’

**(Dissapointed)- Egios:** ‘Shit... When is she coming back man?!’

**Aye:** ‘Sorry about that, do not ask me i have no idea’

**Egois:** Yeah, Yeah, whatever.... Next time tell me if she is home’

I just nod and keep walking...

_ Yeah... she isn’t the Greatest person, but she is my friend and i really just need a person without any “Want to date me” area even if she keeps teasing about that_

**Egios:** ‘Anyway, I have heard some news about the “Miss Princess” Compition

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘The what now?’

**Egios:** ‘Geez you have not read in yesterdays School newspaper? The School is gonna be holding a Popularity Compitition’

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘Hm? But why?’

**Egios:** ‘Do not ask me, but seems me and you are gonna be a popular pick!’

**(Doubtful)- Aye:** ‘You think so?’

**(Annoyed)- Egios:** ‘Yeah Girl come on! I mean look at yourself’

**(Flirty)- Egios:** ‘Your Tall and Slim Body, Nice devolping Chest, And Your nice Ginger Hair, why do you think people like you so much?~”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘C-come on now... you are exaggerating’

**Egios:** ‘Hell no girl, and think about it’

**(Smug)- Egios:** ‘Think what were to happen if the two hottest girls in school were in a relationship?’

She leans closer to my face

Me looking annoyed, pushes her face away

**(Annoyed)- Aye:** ‘I have told you many times now... i am not interested in dating you’

**(Smug)- Egios:** ‘Come on... atleast give it a shot’

**(Annoyed)- Aye:** ‘Do not make me repeat myself’

**(Annoyed)- Egios:** ‘Ok, Ok’

**Egios:** ‘Anyway... from what i have heard, it seems a transfer student is gonna be in our class starting today’

**(Interested)- Aye:** ‘Huh? Why? We are about a half in our semister’

**Aye:** ‘Seems pointless to transfer now’

**Egios:** ‘Have no fucking idea, but i hear she is from Japan’

**Aye:** ‘Interesting.... even though i cannot judge her, i was the same 2 years ago back in Middle school’

**Aye:** ‘I know how it feels to be that Transfer student’   
  


  
**Egios:** ‘Yeah, Yeah whatever those days are long over’

As we finish our conversation, i reliese we were already at school

We walk through the School Gate and i notice a few girls staring at me and when i look back they hide their face

And we walk inside the building

As we walk to our lockers i notice a letter taped to my locker

....

I look at the letter

It seems to be closed by a Heart Stamp and text that is writen on it reads:

“ **To Aye <3**”

**(Suprised)- Egios:** ‘Another Love letter?’

**(Tired)- Aye:** ‘.....Seems so yeah’

**Egois:** ‘That is like the... third one this Week, you sure are getting more popular’

**(Proud)- Egios:** ‘If you keep this up you might have resieven more than me’

**Aye:** ‘Last time you have gotten a letter on school as 3 months ago, and that was not even a love letter anyway’

**(Teasing)- Aye: ** ‘And was that Letter... i believe from the principal?’

**(Mad)- Egios:** ‘H-hey! Asshole...’

I giggle and pull the Letter of my locker

I firstly look around and see a girl looking at me around a corner

She quickly hides her head, that was one of the people in the first year

........

Alright i’ll bite, i open the letter and read it, Egois looking as well

* * *

** To Aye Gentille **

** Your Sexy Arua has smitten me, and my heartbeat flutters everytime i see you  **

** And so i wrote this letter to tell you my feelings, because your Hotness is making me Love you more and more, and i’d like a awnser soon about your feelings **

** -Liebe Mikan **

* * *

.........

**(Suprised)- Egois:** ‘Wow, that is a... bit extreme’

**Egios:** ‘I swear... your love Letters get weirder and weirder... and “Hotness” is not even used correctly’

**Egois:** ‘Whatever just Deny the Broad, get and get going’

**Aye:** ‘........’

**Egois:** ‘Aye, come on’

**Aye:** ‘R-right Sorry’

I quickly put the letter in my bag and follow Egios to our classroom

We enter it and it almost full

Besides a Empty Spot infront of me, my seat is Next the window not the last in row only one row chairs behind me

Egios is at the opposide side of the classroom near the door

Before i walk to my seat Egios asks me:

**(Question)- Egois:** ‘Join me with Lunch will you not?’

**Aye:** ‘I will, but i have to return a Book i borrowed from the libary’

**Egois:** ‘Fine’

I go to my seat and get my school crap out of my bag

I continue to look at my phone before the lesson began

Then....

** *DRRIIIIIIING* **

The School Bell rings, and everyone goes and sit down

Our Teacher; Miss Gilleby walks through the door

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘Alright Class, first and formost’

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘You probaly already heard rumors about this but yes, a transfer student is gonna attend our class starting today’

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘She is Native to Japan and has come here due to “Familial issues”, but please do not ask any further about it’

She turns her head to the door and says:

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘You can come in now’

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘Everyone please say welcome to: _Aikozumi Urigami_ ’

And then a light brunette colored haired girl walks in

She turns to us and gives a small smile

It seems she has Twin Tails one going down her back and on on her neck facing us, she has Green eyes and Glasses

She bows to us

**(Shy)- Aikozumi:** ‘Ohayoo... m-my name is... Aikozumi, hope we get along!’ 

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘Ah Aikozumi, i understand if you are not fimilar with English yet but please try to learn it for next time’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Sorry, Gilleby-Sensei’

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘Also the “ _Honorifics_ ” are not nessasary, but i will not stop you for keep using them’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ok Gilleby.......... -Sensei’

Miss Gilleby laughs awkwardly and says:

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘You can sit there, infront of Aye, the Orange haired girl there’

She nods and walks to the desk infront of me

She looks at me, she smiles and says:

**(Shy)- Aikozumi:** ‘H-hello!’

**(Flusterred)- Aye:** ‘H-hey’

......?!

_ W-what is this? _

_ Why is my heart beating faster? _

_ Why so suddenly.... n-no way... _

_ It’s because of her? _

_...... _

_ My head feels hot _

_ Damn hope i’m not blushing _

I quickly turn my head to the window

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘Ok everyone, time to start our lesson’

_ What is wrong with me? _

_ Why did my heart beat so much? _

* * *

** —/ Time Skip \— **

** 8:10 -> 12:28 **

* * *

_ 4 very confusing and difficult hours that i had to endure _

_ That smile.... why did it make my heart go so fast? _

_ Could it be..... D-did i fall in love? _

_ Nah.... i literally just met her _

_ Could it be- _

** *DRRIIIIIIING* **

My thought gets interupted by the school bell

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘Allright everyone, Lunch time, You can leave or stay here, either way be done with whatever you wanna do by 13:00’

The Teacher repeats her usual line

I sigh and rest my head on my desk

I look to my side and see Aikozumi leave the class room....

_ Wonder where she is going.... a-ah wait why do i care? _

_ Damn that Girl! _

I stand up grab my bag and before i leave the class room 

I get called over by Egois

**(Curious)- Egois:** ‘Sooo? What do you think about the new girl?’

She looks curious really wanting my opinion

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘E-eh, well... not sure yet’

**(Question)- Egios:** ‘Hm? Why are you so Unsure now?’

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘No reason! I am just not sure yet!’

**Egois:** ‘Ok, ok... whatever’

**Egois:** ‘You needed to return your “Yuri Manga” right?’

**Aye:** ‘W-what? How did you know?’

**(Smug)- Egois:** ‘Trust me Honey, i know everything‘

She winks at me

I sigh and Karate Chop her head

  
  


**(Annoyed)- Aye:** ‘I already told you, do not give me Pet names it will make people assume we are in a relationship!’

**(Annoyed)- Egois:** ‘Allright, Fine!’ 

As she looks annoyed, but i innore her and walk out the class room

.......

_...Have i... really fallen for... this Aikozumi girl? _

_ How is that even possible..... _

_.....Pretty ironic... _

_ The Girl who known for getting many confessions... falls in love in first sight? _

_ Gah! This is way to confusing... _

_ This feels like a Dumb Story line, in a Romantic Manga _

.....

_ Even though... i don’t know anything about her... _

_ Dispite what other people think...  _

_ I find Personality more important than Looks _

_ Maybe i should invite her out sometime... _

Anyway i arrive at the school Libary

I enter and go to the Counter and a receptionist greats me

**Receptionist:** ‘Welcome how can i help you?’

**Aye:** ‘Hi, i borrowed a book recently, and come to return it’

**Receptionist:** ‘Great give me the book you borrowed and your School ID’

I do so and wait for a moment......

**Receptionist:** ‘Thank you for wating, would you like to borrow some other books, slash manga?’

**Aye:** ‘Uhm i will go look around’ 

The receptionist nods and looks back at her computer

_.....i know i promised Egois i’d hurry back but... _

_She’ll never know i was looking around~_

And so i walk to the Manga section

_ I’m not even such a big a fan of Manga, but recently i’ve been getting into it_

I look at the collection....

_ Hm... quite huge of a collection... _

_ Everything from Action, To Slice of Life’s and Romance’s _

I look at the Romance section... then i notice a certain manga

_ Oh! It’s “Aqua & Love”! _

_ The hot new Yuri Manga! _

Without thinking twice

I walk closer to the book shelf, and reach for the manga

I grab the Manga and look at the first few pages...

_ Yes! This is perfect! _

I happily walk towards the Counter again

But the moment i get out the Manga section....

** *POW* **

**(Pain)- Aye:** ‘Gah!’

**(Pain)- ???:** ‘Eep!’

_Ooow....._ i put my hand on my face... 

_ Think.... i ran into someone...... damn that hurt _

_ I also dropped the manga _

.......

I pull my hand from my head 

And ask the Girl:

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘Hey are you alright-‘

I quickly shut up to when i realise who i bummed into...

It’s **Aikozumi**!

She fell on the Ground on her butt and she’s rubbing her head

She looks up at me...

_....uh-oh... my heart is beating faster again... _

_ What am i gonna do?! _

** ‘\\-\\_End Chapter 1_/-/’ **


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aikozumi is right before me, and i knocked her down!”
> 
> “Oh Geez. Hope i can remedy this situation”
> 
> “And Still get to know her better”

**  
Chapter 2: Origami Crane **

** Aikozumi Urigami **

* * *

Without hesatation i start appogizing  


**(Guility)- Aye:** ‘Oh gosh! I am so Sorry!’

**(Guility)- Aye:** ‘I should have watched where i was going’

**Aikozumi:** ‘N-no it Fine!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I was distracted too and was not Looking were going!’

_ Huh? She was also distracted?.. _

_ Seems her english is a bit broken... _

_ A-anyway i should help her up _

I hold my hand out to her

She looks suprised, but then Smiles

She reaches for my hand, and grabs it

I pull her up and she thanks me:

**Aikozumi:** ‘T-thank you!’

**(Flusttered)- Aye:** ‘It is no big deal...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But our Bump made me drop my books...’

**Aye:** ‘Ah! Let me help you!’

She smiles and nods

I crouch down and grab a few of her books

I notice that all the books...

They are all American Culture Literature books

I stand back up and hand her books 

She takes the books out my hand

She also hands me my Manga

**Aikozumi:** ‘I think this is yours’

**Aye:** Yes! Thanks!’  
  


I grab it out her hand

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘You... are Girl who sits in behind seat right?’

**Aye:** ‘Y-yes i am’

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘Um.... Aye-san was it?’

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘Oh... um just “Aye”’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah that is what i said, “Aye-san”’

_........oh... is this that Japanese Honorifics teach was talking about? _

_ Seems so yeah...”Aye-San”....... kinda like that _

While i am in thought Aikozumi changes the subject

**Aikozumi:** ‘From first glance, it would not seem like you would like Our Manga’

**Aye:** ‘Ah well... i have recently began to read them, but i have been enjoying it well’

**(Happily)- Aikozumi:** ‘Great! It is good to see that our Culture has been sighted by Americans!’

_ Ah, she mistook me for amarican but i can’t blame her for that, but i’d better correct her before she keeps that misconception _

**Aye:** ‘Actually i am French, i was born in France and was only brought here a few years ago’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ah! Sorry i mistook you for Amarican!’

**Aye:** ‘No it is fine’

She nods and then looks to be thinking

I wait until she says something again

Then she says something i didn’t expect

**Aikozumi:** ‘If you think about it, us are quite alike then!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I also quite like Manga, and in fact i read that One the day before’

She points to the Manga i’m holding

I look at her suprised...

She just smiles gently

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘You are into this kind of stuff?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Eh?’

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** ‘A-ah... kinda?’

**Aye:** ‘“Kinda”?’

  
  


Aikozumi fiddles with her Left Twin tail and is silent

_ Guess she does not wanna talk about it, and i guess she is done talking to me... _

**Aye:** ‘You do not have to talk about if you want’

I attempt to walk away....

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ah! Hold!’

She grabs my hand...

!!!

I quickly turn around to her.....

**(Flusterred)- Aikozumi:** ‘I-i will tell you! I promise!’ 

**(Flusterred)- Aye:** ‘Are you sure?... Y-you do not have to if you do not not want’

**Aikozumi:** It will be fine.... i think i can trust you’

_ She... is willing to just trust me like that? _

_ She must be pretty trusting _

_ It seems her grip on the books she is holding is slipping _

**(Conserned)- Aye:** ‘Ok if you really want to, we can go sit there’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ok’

So i Guide her to a table in the Middle of the room

She sets the books on the table and sighs

_ Guess her muscle strength is not very strong _

We both sit down.... and there is a bit of a silence until she breaks it with her story

**Aikozumi:** ‘So i guess i should awnser your question first’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I Do like them... but i am not ment to like it’

**Aye:** ‘Hm? what do you mean?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.....I got a very Strict mother, she is very traditional’

**Aikozumi:** ‘She needs me to Marry a wealthy Man and become good House Wife’

**Aye:** ‘It seems she already decided your Future’

**Aikozumi:** ‘That was it yeah.... but that is before....’

She suddenly pauses.... she looks the other way....

**Aye:** ‘Hey? Aikozumi?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.......’

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘Ok... i understand, it pains you to tell this story right?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.....*nod*..’

**Aye:** ‘But still you still told me about it, a stranger you just met today’

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘This Behavior what do we call it?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.....Naïvety....’

**(Consoling)- Aye:** ‘No, it is Braveness, i do not know what kind of past you have, and i do not need to know’

**(Happy)- Aye:** ‘But so long you have the Curage to keep going and live your own Life, you are good to go!’

_....Big talk coming from me_

Aikozumi looks at me.... and gives me small smile

She nods her head and speaks again

**Aikozumi:** ‘Thank you... you are a Smart person’

**(Happy)- Aye:** ‘hehe, no not really, but it is good to feel’

**Aye:** ‘Feelings do not lie........’

**Aye:** ‘Emotions is the strongest thing we have, and we can only get stronger with emotions’

**Aikozumi:** ‘i guess they do’

**Aikozumi:** ‘So what about you?’

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘Eh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘it unfair that i am only one, to share their story’

..........I guess i owe her 

**Aye:** ‘Ok, i guess you get to hear it’

**Aye:** ‘However it is not not exicting as yours’

**(Happily)- Aikozumi:** ‘It no Mather!’

**Aye:** ‘Ah... allright then...’

I sigh and continue to tell my not so “Exciting Story”

**Aye:** ‘Well like i told you before i was Born in France, but..... well... i was not expected...’

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘What that mean?’

**Aye:** ‘.....It means they were not actually trying... to get me...’

**Aye:** ‘I was.... a accident...’

**Aye:** ‘My mother is a famous model, she getting pregnant was ofcourse huge news’

**Aye:** ‘And so since the day i was Born... i have been getting attention of everyone’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Everyone?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah... “A Model Child!” As i was nicknamed’

**Aye:** ‘And you probaly noticed but i am quite “Loved” at this School....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I think i have seen classmates stare at You’

**Aye:** ‘That is the usual reaction yeah... Confessions, Love Letters everything’

**Aye:** ‘and so now it is quite common to see me surrounded by other Girls’

**Aye:** ‘This really is the only time i am alone’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Well.. Sorry for interupting Alone Time...’

**Aye:** ‘No it is fine, it is... refreshing for someone to talk with me like i am a normal Person’

Aikozumi smiles and nods

**Aikozumi:** ‘Your Mom... is she like... super famous?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah, apperantly the most Popular model in France, Germany, And really most of Europe’

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘Do you have Photograph?’

I nod and get out my phone, open my gallary and get a picture of me and Her together, and show it to her

**Aikozumi:** ‘Woah.... i understand now’

_ Ah probaly should not have shown her, now she is gonna be like the other girls _

**Aikozumi:** ‘I understand who made you’

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘What?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Sorry but i mean to say is’

**Aikozumi:** ‘i was wondering which Woman could have given birth to someone with such a beautiful Face’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘W-what are you on about?!’

S-she really caught me off-guard

**(Regret)- Aikozumi:** ‘Ah! Sorry i should have thought before i spoke!’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘You... are the first ever person who has said that word to me...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Eh? What word?’

**Aye:** ‘...Beautiful.... everyone during their Confessions say something like “Hot” or “Sexy” but never have i been discribed as... Beautiful..’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Is that so?’

She gives back my phone and i look back at it

Then i notice the time.... 12:56

**Aye:** ‘Ah, best we stop our conversation here, it is almost time for class again’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ok, but i need my books’

**Aye:** ‘Have you gotten your School ID yet?’

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** ‘School.... ID?’

**Aye:** ‘you need one of those to borrow books’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh no! I do not have the School ID!’

**Aye:** ‘..........Ok, give your Books’

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘Eh? Why?’

**Aye:** ‘i will borrow them for you’

**Aikozumi:** O-oh no that is not needed, i can just go buy them in stores’

**Aye:** ‘But that will cost you unnessasary money, borrowing them here is Free’

**(Desiding)- Aikozumi:** ‘Oh.... uh....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘If it is not a Problem... then i will let you help’

I nod and take her books and My Manga to the Reseptionist

She scans the books and slides them back and says:

**Receptionist:** ‘These Books must be returned within a week, have fun reading!’

I nod and take the books

Me and Aikozumi both walk out the Libary

I hand her the books, and she puts them within her Bag, and put my Manga in my bag

While we walk towards the class room Aikozumi asks:

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘Uh, Aye-san? Can i ask one more question about your mom?’

**Aye:** ‘Hm? Yeah sure’

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘So when i looked at that Photograph of you and your mom..... you looked younger, what was the time that was taken?’

**Aye:** ‘...........’

**(Sad)- Aye:** ‘....The last time i saw my mother...... so 2 years ago...’

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** ‘H-huh?! 2 years ago?!’

**(Sad)- Aye:** ‘i do not wanna talk about it...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh...... i see’

_........Mom.... i want to see you... _

_ Why do you have to be so busy.... _

_......hm? _

_ Why... am i crying  _

I quickly wipe away my tears before Aikozumi sees it

**(Understanding)- Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-san...’

I turn my head slightly towards her... she is offering me a handkerchief

**Aikozumi:** ‘“Emotions is the strongest thing we have, and we can only get stronger with emotions”’

**Aikozumi:** ‘is that not what you thaught me? Do not regret saying those words now!’

I chuckle and take her Handkerchief.... wipe away my tears 

**Aikozumi:** ‘I get what you are Saying, not having a mother on your Side’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But we can be here for each other!’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah... thank you, Aikozumi’

_ She is right, she will probaly never hear my true feelings over her, but that does not mean we can’t be friends.... _

_ Right? _

_ Even though i think that, and now i know she is much alike me _

_ Is it really ok to be just Friends? _

_ Is that what my emotions are telling me? _

_ Now that i think about it.... during our conversation... _

_ It was more like a talk between Friends... than talking to the person i like _

_ The feelings i hold, are they really Love? _

** \\-\0/-_End Chapter 2_-\0/-/ **


	3. Reckonision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is the Right Thing to do?”
> 
> “If i want to be with Aikozumi... i have to give up any popularity i have”
> 
> “And is that Worth it? Or not?”

** Chapter 3: Reckonision  
**

** Egois Zepeda **

* * *

_ .....Is it ok to Have feelings for someone you just met? _

_ Even if it is Small, or even huge Feelings _

_ Is it to Sudden or Normal _

_ Even so... that is considering only my feelings _

_ What does she think about me? _

_ I’ve only interacted once with her now, and allready opened myself up to her, something i rarely do.... _

_ Is it just because i like her that i let my guard down? _

_ Hell i even cried infront of her _

_..... _

_ Whatever i’m thinking it is useless _

_ Because my Desires want more.....  _

_ I.... want to Talk with her more... _

_ Is that what it means to be in love? _

_ God i’m such a Dumbass _

.....

Then a quiet voice enters my head...

**???:** ‘aye’

**(Screaming)- ???:** ‘AYE!’

I suddenly get brought back out my Thought

**(Startled)- Aye:** ‘Gah!’

I look at the direction of the voice...

And see a annoyed looking Egois looking at me

**Aye:** ‘O-oh... Egois...’

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘do not “Oh” me!’

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘You said you would be back soon after you returned your “Smut”’

**(Dazed)- Aye:** ‘....What are you talking about, it was just “Yuri”’

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘Whatever that does not matter, what took you so long anyway?!’

..........

I still Dazed look around the class room, it is Cleared up....

**(Dazed)- Aye:** ‘Where is everyone?’

**(Mad)- Egois:** Geez! Not even gonna awnser my question?! You are so insensitive!’

Egois takes a deep breathe and then explains

**Egois:** ‘While you were spacing out’

**Egios:** ‘The Teacher had to take a Phone call, and it was apparently important or whatever’

**Egios:** ‘So she gave us premission to go home early’

.......

_ Hm? How long was i spacing out? _

_......Last thing i remember is walking to Class with Aikozumi... _

_ Speaking of which... where is she? _

I look infront me, she isn’t in her seat... but her bag is hanging from her chair

.....

**(Annoyed)- Egois:** ‘So am i gonna get a awnser or what?’

**Aye:** ‘Hm?’

I look at Egois...

She sighs

Then she pulls the chair from Aikozumi’s Table

She accidently drops Aikozumi’s Bag to the ground

Hey! If those books get damaged it will be on me!

Without thinking i start talking:

**Aye:** ‘Hey! Watch out for that bag’

**(Confused)- Egois:** ‘Huh? This one?’

**(Confused)- Egois:** ‘Is this not that New Chick’s Bag?’

**(Confused)- Egois:** ‘And why do you care so much?’

_ Oh crap, i sold myself out... _

I quickly hide my face by looking out the window

**(Smug)- Egois:** ‘Well now... why would you suddenly care so much about her Bag?’

**Aye:** ‘......no reason... just looking out for my classmate...’

**Egois:** ‘That is strange because i remember you saying; “These People are sometimes just so annoying”’

**(Caught)- Aye:** ‘Ugh......’

**Egois:** ‘Well if it is only the New Chick, then something must have happened!’

Then without resatation, Egios picks up her bag and starts going through it

**Aye:** ‘H-hey! Stop that!’

**Egois:** ‘To late, you brought this up opon yourself’

**Egois:** ‘Hm? What are these?’

She takes out the Books i borrowed from her

!!!

Egois inspects them and then says:

**Egois:** ‘That is weird, a Transfer could not have gotten a School ID yet to borrow these, that process takes around 3 days...’

Then she turns to the “Borrowed People section”

**(Smug)- Egois:** ‘Well, well, well.... would you look at that!’

**(Smug)- Egois:** ‘July 16th, borrowed by Aye _Gentille_ ’

Then Egois’s face suddenly gets more serious and she looks at me

**(Serious)- Egois:** ‘Explain’

**(Nervous)- Aye:** ‘N-nothing to explain! I was returning the Manga and she wanted to borrow them and did not have one!’

**(Nervous)- Aye:** ‘I just helped her! Nothing else!’

Then i reliese..... _why would she even care?_

**Aye:** ‘Why do you even care?!’

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘I care because....’

She pauses.... then starts speaking again

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘Because.. i want you to keep your status’

**Aye:** ‘What?’

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘I have been working my Ass off helping you get Popular, and now you are throwing that away’

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘What are you talking about?’

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘Why do you think people are so fond of you? Because you are the “Pretty hard to get- Girl”’

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘Everyone wants that Chance to try and Date you’

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘And what do you think would happen if someone figues out You, on your own, were so “Friendly” to a Transfer student?’

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘Your whole Repitation will come crumbling down!’

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘How do you even feel about this Girl?’

**Aye:** ‘..........i do not know...’

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘What.... You mean YOU have feelings for HER?!’

**(Confused) Aye:** ‘Like i said! I do not know!’

**(Confused) Aye:** ‘Just... leave me alone.. i am confused’

**Egois:** ‘Fine..... just promise me’

**Egois:** ‘Stay away from her!’

**Aye:** ‘.....’I can...’

Egois huffs, leaves Aikozumi’s Stuff on my table and leaves the classroom

_...-not Promise that... _

Anyway i should clear out Aikozumi’s Stuff...

I put the books back in her bag and anything that Egois took out aswell

Then i put her bag on her chair and shove that chair back to her Desk....

......

_ “What.... You mean YOU have feelings for HER?!” _

_...is it really strange for me to be in love? _

_ “Your whole Repitation will come crumbling down!” _

......

_ Is.... my realationship.. with her.... more important than Popularity...? _

_....Argh! This is making my head hurt _

I put my head on my desk...

_ This day is confusing as all hell _

_ Full of Constant changing Emotions _

......

Then i feel a tap on my shoulder...

I slowly pull my head up and look at the person...

_ Hm? It’s that Liebe girl... the girl who sent that letter... _

_ She looks Tensed up... probaly nervous _

I sit up straight in my chair and face her

**(Nervous)- Liebe:** ‘U-uhm... Hello.... Aye...’

**Aye:** ‘Hello?’

**(Nervous)- Liebe:** ‘Hi! Uh...... well...’

**Aye:** ‘Whatsup?’

**(Nervous)- Liebe:** ‘Y-yes! Uh... well.. about my letter’

**(Nervous)- Liebe:** ‘I reliese...my letter was a bit Extreme..’

**(Nervous)- Liebe:** ‘B-but i do not think... i got my true feelings across’

**(Nervous)- Liebe:** ‘Aye.... i really like you... you are a great girl... and my letter may have oversold you... unless you think it was fine!’

I shake my head

**Aye:** ‘Your Letter was Fine, Liebe, continue’

She was suprised by my awnser and seems she got more confident

**Liebe:** ‘R-right... well like i was saying...’

**Liebe:** ‘I Really like you and... i-i would like to go out with you!’

......... _i thought as much_....

......

**Liebe:** ‘W-well?’

**Aye:** ‘Liebe...... i am so sorry... but i am unable to forfill your Love for me...’

**(Sad)- Liebe:** ‘.......Oh...’

Liebe, looking really Sad turns around and attempt to walk away

_ I can’t.... let another one walk away so sad, not this time _

I stand up from my chair and call out to her

**Aye:** ‘Liebe, Wait’

Liebe swiftly turns around

**Aye:** ‘I am not the Person who can forefill that Love, but i know that there are so many more great people out there’

**(Confused)- Liebe:** ‘W-what!? B-but you are perfect! How could someone do better than you?’

**(Understanding)- Aye:** ‘I thank you for thinking so highly of me.... but i am not as Great as you think...’

**(Understanding)- Aye:** ‘Please do not waste your time on me... truth is... i maybe in love with someone else’

**(Understanding)- Aye:** ‘I would not wanna waste your time on something that will not end well...’

**(Certain) Aye:** ‘I am Certain a other person sooner or Later, will love you more, than you love me’

Liebe looks Shocked.... then looks at me understandingly....

  
  


**Liebe:** ‘I see...... Thank you Aye... i will not forget those words’

She thanks me again and walks out the classroom...

.....

Only if they were all so understanding...

I turn around to go back to my desk when i hear another voice...

**???:** ‘Wow, Aye-san’

That Speech way!

I turn around... Aikozumi!

**Aye:** ‘O-oh... Aikozumi... did you hear all of that?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I did’

**(Embarrassed) Aye:** ‘H-how much?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Right after girl said “I Really like you”’

I laugh nervously

And go back to my desk

She follows me and goes and leans on her chair facing me

**Aikozumi:** ‘Your Speech was inpowering’

**Aye:** ‘You think so?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I actually do, but you were not lying when you say “Very popular”’

**Aye:** ‘I do not Lie..... It is like i am Pysically unable to do so’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Even so, if you denied down all the “Confessioners” like that that would be amazing if you’

**Aye:** ‘It really would be huh?’

Aikozumi looks at me confused

**(Guility)- Aye:** ‘Truth is.... this is the first time i have let someone down like this... the rest... i have broken their hearts...’

**(Guility)- Aye:** ‘Other people think i am just playing hard to get, in turn attracting more people to me, while the onces i turn down all have been heartbroken’

**(Guility)- Aye:** ‘And i feel so guility about it’

......

**Aikozumi:** ‘Is being Popular really that Exciting?’

**Aye:** ‘Huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I mean i think it sounds more Exausting than anything’

**Aye:** ‘.....It is Both.... at first i was thinking that is Reckonision was great and all, but then it soon got really Repetitive’

**Aye:** ‘The Confessions keept Coming’

**Aye:** ‘Some Heartfelt, some tried to use me to get closer to my mother’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Your Mother?’

**Aye:** ‘Yes, they tried to use me to Meet my Mom, little did they know....... well... you know’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah you told me earlier’

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘And why not give up the Popularity?’

**Aye:** ‘...That is easier said than Done’

** Aye: ** ‘Such a Title is not gonna just vanish on my command’

**Aye:** ‘And if i could do that i would feel guility for my friend... the one who did so much work to make me popular...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘How can one do that so easily?’

**Aye:** ‘....It was easier as she claims, all she had to do is to let everyone know about my mother, and soon everyone knew.... well look where that ended out’

..........there is a long silence before Aikozumi talks again  


**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘Um Question, we are free to go right?’

**Aye:** ‘That is right’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Then would you like to go somewhere?’

?!

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘W-what?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh? Did o say something wrong?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘or should i have said; “Hang out”?’

Oh.....   
  


**Aye:** ‘But why?’

Aikozumi looks out the window.... 

Then she replies:

**Aikozumi:** ‘Honestly...  i am not sure myself’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But i think.... i just want to know more about you’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘W-what do you mean with that?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It is just Hunch, but i think you act way differently ’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Your Personality Switched when talking to... Liebe-San was it?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘And That i think was the “Outside school You” and she is Different, there you are not pressured to be someone else’

She turns her head to me and gives a Sweet smile

**Aikozumi:** ‘And if that is the case, i want to know the Real you’

**Aikozumi:** ‘The Real Gentille Aye-san’

!!!

_ I..... the... real me? _

_ She is not wrong... _

_ I do feel pressured to be like that... _

_...... _

_ That’s it... i’m gonna put Relationship infront of Reckonision _

_ Might upset Egois but....  _

_ In the end it is my life and only i am aloud to control it _

**Aye:** ‘Ok, sure i accept’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Really?! “Cool”’

_ My “Act” is quickly getting more and more unenjoyable _

_ But if it is at all possible... _

_ I want to start Fresh and not be person people see me as... _

_**A Heartless Bitch**... _

** \\-\0/-_End Chapter 3_-\0/-/ **


	4. Cultural Diversity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t care what Egios says”
> 
> “I’m free to live my own life”
> 
> “Weither if we stay Friends, or the chance is that we become Lovers”
> 
> “I want to know her Better”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it’s important to metion that i am not French or Japanese nor can i speak either well... like at all so i’m sorry but i had to use Google Translate, meaning if someone here does speak these laugnuages... more power to you like seriously you are much ahead of the rest

** Chapter 4: Cultural Diversity**

** Camille Gentille **

* * *

While me and Aikozumi walk away from school

I ask her:

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘So where did you plan to go?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Eh?... i have no ideas’

**Aye:** ‘What....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘To be fair, i am new to This City’

I sigh and say

**Aye:** ‘Allright.. i know a place’

**Aye:** ‘Are you Hungry?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Kinda Yes’

**Aye:** ‘Cool, There is this great Waffle Stand in the City’

**(Excited)- Aye:** ‘You just gotta Try it!’

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** ‘Waffle?’

**Aye:** ‘Hm? Never heard of it?’

Aikozumi shakes her head

_ Hm? Do they not have Waffles in Japan? _

I think of a good explaination.....

**Aye:** ‘Well you know Pancakes?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Pancakes? Yes i love those!’

**Aye:** ‘Well Waffles and Pancakes are quite alike, only the Shapes are different’

**Aye:** ‘And they all have such Lovely and Sweet Toppings~’

_ Think i have sold my Opinion on waffles pretty well there _

I look back at Aikozumi and she is giggling....

**Aikozumi:** ‘You sure know much about Waffles’

**Aye:** ‘Ofcourse they are my favorite Food!’

**Aye:** ‘Back in France they sold Waffles everywhere’

**(Reminiscing)- Aye:** ‘I still remember me and my Mom back in Paris, going every Saterday to this Private Café, where my mom would not be bothered and getting these delicious french waffles~’

**Aye:** ‘And well... those memories are one of the only good memories i can remember with my mom’

**Aye:** ‘Ah! Sorry i did not mean to ruin the mood’

**(Teasing)- Aikozumi:** ‘No it is fine, it was kinda cute hearing you fantasize about waffles’

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘W-what? Do not start teasing me now!’

Aikozumi Giggles again and says:

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ok i am Sertain, Waffles it is!’

I smile and we start walking towards the City

While Walking i Realise, Aikozumi’s English has improved since Our Libary Talk

So i deside to ask her

  
  


**(Question)- Aye:** ‘So i noticed your English is improving’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You think so?’

**Aye:** ‘Certainly better than Earlier when we talked in the Libary’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Why thank you, but i am not Great still’

**Aye:** ‘That is alright, i also make mistakes sometimes, and the important thing is that i can understand you’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hehe~ that would be a mess’

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘Hm? What would be a mess?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh i just thought like how messy it would be if i talked Japanese and you France’

**Aye:** ‘You mean “French”, but yeah that would be dumb’

.........

**Aye:** ‘Wanna Try it?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh? Why?’

**(Playful)- Aye:** ‘No reason really! Just see if we can undrstand a small bit’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Sounds weird.... i wanna do it!’

**Aye:** ‘Oh dear, Ok, i will go first’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Please make it a small line’

I nod and think....

_ Best i should just stay simple _

_ Guess i’ll just say... _

_ “My name is Aye, and i like Waffles” _

_ Hehe, she’ll never guess it! _

**(French)- Aye:** ‘Je m'appelle Aye et j'aime les gaufres’

Aikozumi looks confused.... as aspected

**(Deducing)- Aikozumi:** ‘um.... well... i think you said your name...’

**Aye:** ‘Yes... i did...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Maybe... you introduced yourself?’

**Aye:** ‘Wow you got that? But i said something after it!’

.....Aikozumi is thinking heavily....

Then she admits defeat

  
  


**Aikozumi:** ‘Sorry i have no idea’

I grin playfully and say

**(Boastful) Aye:** ‘Hehe, i thought as much!’

**(Boastful) Aye:** ‘I said; “My name is Aye, and i like Waffles”!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aw... i could not have gotten that awnser’

**Aye:** ‘Ok your turn!’

She nods and thinks.....

Then she looks at me smiling and says...

**(Japanese)- Aikozumi:** ‘Watashi, anatagasuki, Aye’

**Aye:** ‘What? That was my name!’

Aikozumi keeps smiling 

_ She is really making it difficult... even if it is only 2 words... _

_ Or is it?  _

_ Gah! Japanese is so confusing! _

I sigh defeatingly and say

**Aye:** ‘Ok, ok... you win...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hehe, sorry’

**Aye:** ‘Nothing to appogize over.... what did you say?’

.........

**(Teasing)- Aikozumi:** ‘Not gonna say’

**Aye:** ‘What?! But i told you my sentence!’

**(Teasing)- Aikozumi:** ‘Maybe someday i will say it again’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-san’

_....Meanie.... _

_ Whatever... it does matter to me... _

_ Even if her sentance... said my name... _

_ No! It does not matter! Gotta change the subject! _

**Aye:** ‘So unrealated, but what is the deal with this “San” thing?’

**Aye:** ‘I understand they are Honorifics, and i think i have them in Manga... but what do they actually mean?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘hm.... well it is quite simple really’

**Aikozumi:** ‘“Sensei” is for somesort of Teacher of Intrustor’

**Aikozumi:** ‘“San” atleast how i say it is for  Girls the same age as me, “Chan” for someone Younger than me or a good friend’

_......that is pretty easy to understand yeah... _

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘But why use them here? They sound more weird than common in America’

**Aikozumi:** ‘i am well aware they sound out of place, but i wanted to use them’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It is just easier for me to show someone my view over them’

**Aikozumi:** ‘And unless it is a bother to you i will not stop using them’

**Aye:** ‘N-no it does not bother me!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Thank God... good thing i did not call you something you feel uncomfortable with’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Thanks, Aye-Chan’

I look suprised at her

She smiles sweetly at me...

_ “Chan”.... guess she sees me as a Good Friend  _

**Aye:** ‘Have i been promoted?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Kinda yes, well now that you know what it means i can offically can you my friend now!’

We share a laugh and arrive at the City

Then i lead her the way to the Stand...  


_ Yep it is here like usual  
_

Before we walk over to the Stand i ask her

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘Do you have money with you?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘only Yen’

_ Oh Right, Japanese Money, why would she hold on to those? _

**Aye:** ‘Do not know if they accept that money here’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh no....’

**Aye:** ‘No worries, i can cover for you’

**(Guility)- Aikozumi:** ‘Oh....’

Without Acknowledging Aikozumi i walk to the Stand

There is no Line and walk to the Counter

Then a Old Gentleman greets me again

**(French)- Mr.Sucre:** ‘Bonne après-midi, Aye’

** (Good Afternoon, Aye)_/ **

**(French)- Aye:** ‘Rebonjour, Mr. Sucre’

** (Hello Agian, Mr Sucre)_/ **

**Mr.Sucre:** ‘How are you?’

**Aye:** ‘I am Great thank you very much!’

**Mr.Sucre:** ‘And Good afternoon to your guest’

He adresses Aikozumi

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** ‘O-oh, hello!’ 

**Mr.Sucre:** ‘So the usual for you?’

**Aye:** ‘You know it, and Aikozumi, what do you want?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh uh...... i guess the one with Ichi-, i mean Strawberries’

**Mr.Sucre:** ‘One Chocolade French Waffle and One Strawberry Waffle coming right up’

He says and walks to the Back of his Stand

I turn back to Aikozumi and comment

**Aye:** ‘Strawberry nice choice’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah.....’

She has something on her mind  
  


**(Question)- Aye:** ‘Whatsup?

**(Off-guard) Aikozumi:** ‘Eh?!’

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘You were thinking about something, whatsup?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh i just wondering, if you know that man’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah kinda, i Have visited this stand a lot, and just so happen he is also french’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ah i guess that explains that greeting i am guessing’

**Aye:** ‘Yes, he runs this Stand with His Daughter but she is not here now’

**Mr.Sucre:** ‘Sasha and her Husband are out the country if you were wondering’

**Aye:** ‘Ah i see’

**Mr.Sucre:** ‘But you were a real Sweetheart last week’

**Aye:** ‘Hehe, i told you already it was nothing’

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** ‘What is this about?’

**Aye:** ‘It is nothing-‘

Mr.Sucre cuts me off and goes to the counter

**Mr.Sucre:** ‘Aye here, last week helped me move a few heavy boxes into my tent’

**Aye:** ‘A-ah.... well i was just passing through and noticed he was struggling’

**Aye:** ‘And just gave him a hand’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Wow.... you are really kind, Aye-chan’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** L-like i said... it was nothing’

Aikozumi Smiles sweetly at me...

Mr.Sucre laughes and goes back to the Waffles

**Mr.Sucre:** ‘Ah seems they are done’

He takes out, a brown and Red-Pink tinted waffles out the irons

Wraps bottems of them in Paper towels 

He brings them to the counter and gives them to us

**Aye:** ‘Right, how much?’

I say getting my wallet out my bag but before i do he says:

**Mr.Sucre:** ‘No it is on the house’

**Aye:** ‘Huh? Why?’

**Mr.Sucre:** ‘Consider it thank you for helping me then’

**Aye:** ‘O-oh, well if it is no trouble’

**Mr.Sucre:** ‘No, i have had many other customers today i think two freebees will not hurt’

**(Excited)- Aye:** ‘Wow! Thank you so much!’

**(Excited)- Aye:** ‘Goodbye Mr. Sucre!’

He waves to us and we walk away

**Aikozumi:** ‘That was kind of him’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah it was!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘All thanks to your kindness’

**Aye:** ‘Ah... yes’

Then i watch Aikozumi take a first bite

Then i see her face light up...

**(Excited)- Aye:** ‘Right? Right!?’

**(Excited)- Aikozumi:** ‘My gosh, it is delicious!’

**Aye:** ‘Now you see what you have being missing out on’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Quite so’

.........

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘Hey so... i just a question’

**Aye:** ‘Yes?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Why do you not use that Niceness on school? Is it not better to be popular by being super nice?’

**Aye:** ‘......i would wish if it were so easy’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh?’

**Aye:** ‘If that a option, i would have chosen that one hundred procent’

**Aye:** ‘But that is not how this world works’

**Aye:** ‘People now a days, do not care if you are a nice person’

**Aye:** ‘They do not bother to know a person before judging them’

**Aye:** ‘So to everyone in school... i am “That one hot chick”’

**Aye:** ‘It takes a Truck load of People to spread that you are a “Certain” person’

**Aye:** ‘And i am sick of people Judging me like that...’

**Aye:** ‘I want to be known for my personality, not my looks’

......

**Aikozumi:** ‘The world is qruel’

**Aye:** ‘Tell me about it....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But i am sure there are plenty people who know “You”’

**Aikozumi:** ‘And me now being one of them makes it worth it right?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Changing crowd opinion is tough, but not needed, if you have a small procentage who knows “You”, is that not good enough?’

.....

**Aye:** ‘Guess you are right’

I look up at the clear sky  
  


......

_”Me”_

_I want to be... myself, but the expectations the girls at my school,_

_Want me to be someone else...._

_But... i have gone to deep into it, it is too late to change now... Right?_

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh hey!’

**Aye:** ‘Huh?’

  
  


My thoughts get interupted

I look back at Aikozumi, and she look at what seems to be a Clothing store

I walk up to her, and she turns to me and says

**Aikozumi:** ‘This is my store of my Step-Father’

**Aye:** ‘Oh?’

Step Father? Did her Parents get diforced?

But didn’t she say her Mom was terrible?

Is she been living with her the whole time?

**Aikozumi:** ‘Wanna come inside?’

**Aye:** ‘Oh... um Sure?’

Aikozumi smiles and enters the Store, a bell rings when she opens the door

** *DING-ING* **

I quickly throw the Paper towel of the waffle i already ate in the trash 

And follow after her.... 

***DING-ING***

Woah...

I look around the store, My eyes keep seeing beautiful Dresses and Suits

And kinds of Luxurious Clothing pieces through out the store

Then i see a Man go around the corner

He has got a Leather Jacket on, and a Rainbow T shirt on, and skinny jeans

He got Blonde hair, Blue Eyes, and has many Rings around his fingers

**???:** ‘Hello Aiko, Darling!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hi Nathan’

_ First name calling? _

_ Yep, Step Father..... _

_ Also... Aiko? _

While i think i see the man walk towards us

**???:** ‘And who is this? Aiko dear?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘This is a Friend from School’

? **??:** ‘My, My! Got a friend on your first day?’

**(Teasing)- ???:** ‘Good for you!’

**Aye:** ‘Um... hello, my name is Aye’

He Looks at me, top to bottem...

**???:** ‘Well, well, Aiko it seems you have picked out your friend well’

**Aikozumi:** ‘H-how so?’

**???:** ‘Because like her Mother, she is a Beauty’

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘My mom? What are you talking about?’

**???:** ‘Your mother, is she not Camille Gentille?’

**Aye:** ‘Y-yes... how did you know?’

_ Why does he know me already? Pretty creepy _

_ But it feels like i have seen him once before _

**???:** ‘Oh dear, have you forgotten?’

**???:** ‘Seems i have to introduce myself then!’

**Nathan:** ‘My name is Nathan Vashione’

......

_ That name..... Sounds really familar _

**Nathan:** ‘Still no?’

**Aye:** ‘I am sorry if i have forgotten you’

**Nathan:** ‘It is no Problem Darling but we never actually met, but to jog your memory’

**Nathan:** ‘I have worked multible times with your Mother before, with designing her a Dress’

**Aye:** ‘O-oh! I remember now! My mother talked about you alot!’

**Nathan:** ‘And she remembers!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You knew her Mother? I did not know’

**Nathan:** ‘Ah well, i did not see the Reason to tell you or your Dad’

_ Huh?! Dad?! _

_ Almost on cue another man comes into the store _

_ Light Brunette Hair... Green Eyes... no doubt about it.... it’s her dad! _

_ Then that means Aikozumi has Two Fathers?! _

_......woah... did not expect that.. _

**???:** ‘Oh, Sweetie welcome back’

He walks to us and i get a closer look at him

He has a Piercing in his Ear, and seems to have.... painted Red Fingernails?

**Aikozumi:** ‘Papa? Why are your Fingernails painted?’

**???:** ‘Nathan was painting my nails, for “A test”’

**Nathan:** ‘But honey they look great on you!’

**???:** ‘I mean they do.... but i never got a reason why’

**(Teasing)- Nathan:** ‘I just Needed to see what colors suits you best~’

Aikozumi’s Dad rolls his eyes and then looks at me

**???:** ‘Hello, I do not think we have met’

**Aye:** ‘N-no, we have not, my name is Aye’

**Akira:** ‘Hello Aye, my name is Akira’

**Akira:** ‘Thank you for looking after Aiko’

**Aye:** ‘No it is nothing’

**Akira:** ‘I would be offering a handshake but... you know.. Fingernails’

_ He acts pretty similarly to Aikozumi _

_ Friendly and Welcoming _

**Akira:** ‘So have you met her at School, Aiko?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yes, i have’

**Akira:** ‘And how did School go?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Little confusing at first but i think i got the hang of it’

**Akira:** ‘That is good, why do you not take her upstairs?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.......Yeah Sure!’

Aikozumi Looks at me and i look at her

**Aikozumi:** ‘You do not mind do you?’

**Aye:** ‘N-no ofcourse not!’

Aiko smiles and leads me furter into the store

She takes me up some narrow stairs

Then i think...

_ Wait... does she live here?! _

_ No way..... _

Then she opens a door to a Sorta Lounge Area

I step in the room.... _damn... pretty cold in here_

_ Hm? _

_ A wooden Table with a blanket? _

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘Um... what is this?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘That is a Kotatsu, a Table you sit under’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It is a Table out Japan’

**Aye:** ‘Weird looking table....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hehe, yeah was weird to Nathan first too, but he quickly loved it’

........

**Aikozumi:** ‘Here, take your shoes off and go sit with your feet out’

**(Skeptical)- Aye:** ‘Ok....’

I take off my sneakers and put them to the side andput my bag next to it as well

Before i walk to the table Aikozumi asks me:

**Aikozumi:** ‘Would you like to Taste some of our Tea?’

**Aye:** ‘Oh-uh.... sure’

Aikozumi Nods and Smiles

Then i walk to the Table...

I notice some Some Nail polish on the opposide side of the Table

I go to my knees and lift the Blanket of the Table

I put my feet underneath...

!!!

**Aye:** ‘W-woah...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I know right?’

Underneath the Table it is very hot, but comforting warm... feels really nice...

**Aikozumi:** ‘The trick is that on the underside of the table lies a Radiator which makes warm air and because the thick blankets blocks any heat from getting out, the heat stays under it’

Aikozumi comes to the table and puts down two Cups of.... Green Tea?

Then Aikozumi joins me and also sits under the... Kato-..... Kuta-....  Warm Table

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘So what exactly is this?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It is called “Sencha” basically it is Green tea, but made from Leafs out Japan’

**Aikozumi:** ‘My dad Personally Brews these’

**Aye:** ‘Really? Ok....’

I pick up the cup....

I slowly bring it to my lips...

And take a small sip...

.......

_Huh?_

Has a Sweet, yet bitter taste to it...

_Pretty Good! Very good even_

**Aye:** ‘It is great!’

**(Excited)- Aikozumi:** ‘Great i also love this Tea!’

Then Aiko also drinks from it fogging up her glasses a bit 

And gets a warm Smile, after she puts it back down

**(Excited)- Aikozumi:** ‘Ah~ My Dad is not only a Good Police, but also a Great Brewer!’

** (Question)- Aye: ** ‘Wait your Dad is a Cop?’

** Aikozumi: ** ‘Oh back in Japan he was a _Detective_ , but after we moved here he retired’

  
  
How does a Japanese Detective and American Fashion Designer Mix so well?

To change the subject, i ask:

**Aye:** ‘So do you life up here?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh no, no, no, ofcourse not’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I and my dad live in the house of Nathan, which is a bit to the East’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But we are aloud to is this place to “Hang out” and relax’

**Aye:** ‘I see...... well how long have you been in America?’

** Aikozumi: ** ‘Um..... about 2 months i believe?’

** Aikozumi: ** ‘It took us a while to move into Nathan’s home and then get our Citizenship’

** Aikozumi: ** ‘After that i was entered into the school’

** Aye: ** ‘Ah... ok!’

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘Well got any other Japanese Stuff here?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ah! Have our Culture peeked your intrests?’

**Aye:** ‘I mean yeah, this Table it self is great, Tea is Also great, i am intrigued to say the least’

**(Happily)- Aikozumi:** ‘I am Happy you feel that Way!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But sorry to dissapoint you but the other thing remotly Japanese is pretty small hobby of mine’

**Aye:** ‘By all means, go ahead, show me’

_I am genually interested_

Aikozumi smiles and stands up

She walks to a Cabinet... and grabs some Orange Paper out of it

She comes back to the Table and sits again

**Aikozumi:** ‘You know about Origami?’

**Aye:** ‘I have heard of it yeah....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Might sound lame but i made many Origami Figures back in Japan’

**Aikozumi:** ‘And that kinda followed me here and made a hobby of it’

**Aye:** ‘Can you show it to me?’

Aiko nods and takes a paper and starts folding

Watching her Craft a Object out of Paper

_I don’t know why but, it..... was beautiful..._

_Watching her, focussed on a hobby she enjoys_

_Seeing her Smile... i could life of those smiles_

_The way she uses technique within her fingers...._

_..........Eh...?_

_Hey! Snap out of it!_

I quickly snap out my.... “Fantasizing” thought

_ What the hell was that? Why was i thinking so weird now? _

_Damn never thought i could think like this...._

_This Lovely-Dovely crap is making my brain Weird..._

.......

Then Aikozumi finishes her work....

It looks like.... a Swan

She puts the Swan infront of me.. A Orange Swan....

**Aikozumi:** ‘There, how do you like it?’

**Aye:** ‘Looks great!’

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** ‘Thank you’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Do you wanna try?’

**Aye:** ‘What? A-ah no, i can not’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Can not say if you never did it before!’

**Aye:** ‘....Well... i am pretty clumsy with my hands’

Aikozumi shakes her head and then insists i do it

I hestate... but in the end i agree to it...

Step by step, Aikozumi guides me through the steps of folding the Paper

.....

**(Focussed)- Aye:** ‘So.... like this?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘No, the other way!’

**Aye:** ‘Oh! Argh!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hehe~ You are almost there!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘There, now fold the Head part to the Left’

I struggle a bit, but eventally....

A Decent looking swan comes to see...

It’s a bit Crumbled and Not even but... it’s a swan allright...

**(Excited)- Aikozumi:** ‘You did it!’

**(Excited)- Aye:** ‘I did it?.....I did it!’

We are Both pretty excited, that i managed it on my first try!

Then suddenly Aikozumi Grabs my hand

I get suddenly nervous, and pull my hand away

**Aikozumi:** ‘O-oh! Sorry! I did not mean to startle you!’

**(Nervous)- Aye:** ‘......W-why did you...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘i am sorry, it was... careless of me to act so suddenly’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But i guess... it was... a back part of my brain acting up...’

.......

I guess she never comfirmed it but.....

**Aye:** ‘H-hey... Can i ask something?’  
  
  


**Aye:** ‘Just.... so that i know for certain...’

**Aye:** ‘Aiko... do you “like Women”?’

She looks suprised at me  


Then i see a quick blush on her face....

And she awnsers:

**Aikozumi:** ‘Y-yes.... i do’

**Aye:** ‘.......’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But believe me! I do not inteed to ask you out or something!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Now that i know your situation, i think it would be best to refrain from asking’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I just wanted to be your friend, nothing Else!’

........

.....

**(Down)- Aye:** ‘Ok, i believe you’

**(Relieved)- Aikozumi:** ‘Really? Thank you...’

.....

**Aikozumi:** ‘Also.... unrealated but did you just call me “Aiko”?’

**(Down)- Aye:** ‘Hm?...... oh, i guess i did, my bad’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It is fine, you can continue to use it, if you want?’

**(Down)- Aye:** ‘You sure....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah! If i am aloud to call you “Aye-chan” then please, call me “Aiko”’

She says with a smile...

I grin back

She has not noticed my mood... thankfully

**Aye:** ‘Hey.. Aiko? Can i ask you something.. private?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....Sure!’ 

**Aye:** ‘So.... earlier today you mentioned something about your mother, what was with that?’

** Aye:  ** ‘And how did that all end up with your dad being with another guy?’

Aiko Smiles Sadly and says

**Aikozumi:** ‘So you finally asked huh?’

**Aye:** ‘.........’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Well.... it is bit of a sad story...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘So... if you do not mind that i can tell you’

I shake my head... and Akio breathes in and out and goes to tell her story

**Aikozumi:** ‘Well... i guess i should start about telling about my Mama’

**Aikozumi:** ‘She... like i told you, was very tradional’

**Aikozumi:** ‘She did not believe in Same-Sex Couples’

**Aikozumi:** ‘My Papa, who is Bi, knew this... and yet held that side of his a secret’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Then The Day... i noticed my Real feelings towards Girls’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Was also the Day, i asked both my Mama and Papa, about it’

**Aikozumi:** ‘While my Mama was in shook....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘My Dad, Was worried about me, that my Mama could do something’

**Aikozumi:** ‘And she did.......’

Aiko seems Traumatied.... 

I should stop her

**Aye:** ‘You do not have to continue’

**Aikozumi:** ‘........She Abused me’

Without acknowledging my words.... she keeps talking

**Aikozumi:** ‘Abuse, Bullying, Getting me to “Pray my sins away”’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Anything... to try and make me like Boys’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ofcourse it did not work, but... i had to act.. like i did’

**Aye:** ‘“Act”? What do you mean’

**(Quoting)- Aikozumi:** ‘My Papa said; “Try to Act like you like Boys, just for a little while’

**(Quoting)- Aikozumi:** ‘“Just a little longer.... until i can help...”’

.....

Then she stops talking.....

!

She begins Crying!

_ Ah no.....  _

_ Dammit! _

While Aiko Soobs, i go and sit next to her

I attempt to confort her

**Aye:** ‘Hey... it is Alright...’

**Aikozumi:** ***Sniff*** ‘.... i am sorry...’

**Aye:** ‘No, no, i am, i should not have asked you something like that’

Then Aiko turns her head to me, she puts her glasses on the table and leans her head in my chest....

!!.......

I slowly embrace her body...

_ While this feels... nice... this is not the right moment to be like this! _

_ I’m Horrible! _

**Aye:** ‘.....I-it is gonna be ok, i am here’

**Aye:** ‘Your Mother is not gotta hurt you...’

_ That Woman is Sick, treating her child like that! _

_ I thought i have it rough with my mom _

_ But I do not compare to what she has been through _

......

_ I’m a Horrible Friend....  _

Then a sudden sound fills the room

** *RING-GE-DING-A-RINGDING* **

**(Startled)- Aikozumi:** ‘W-what is that?!’

**Aye:** ‘Oh it is my phone’

**Aye:** ‘Sorry...... but... can you let go?’

It takes a second.... but she loosens her grip

She raises her head

Her face is Red, and has still tears

........

I stand up and go to my bag

I grab my phone out it

“Dad”

Oh right, i never told him i was gonna be late

I pick up my phone

**Aye:** ‘Hello, Dad?’

**(Phone)- Dad:** “‘Aye?! Where are you?’”

**(Phone)- Dad:** “‘You are late!’”

**Aye:** ‘I am Sorry... i was with a friend’

**(Phone)- Dad:** ‘Is it that Egios girl you have complaining about?’

**Aye:** ‘N-no, another friend’

**(Phone)- Dad:** ‘Either way can you come home quickly?’

**Aye:** ‘Like... right now?’

**(Phone)- Dad:** ‘Yes please, Someone is waiting for you’

**Aye:** ‘..........’

I look back at Aiko... she is trying to wipe way her tears

_.....She still needs me _

**Aye:** ‘Sorry but i have to do something first’

**(Phone)- Dad:** ‘Fine, but be fast’

**Aye:** ‘Yes promise’

I hang up my Phone

_ I don’t know what is so important or who is waiting for me, but Aiko has priority _

_ No mather how important, i need to cheer her up _

_ It’s the best i can do after making her remember such traumatising memories _

** \\-\0/-_End Chapter 4_-\0/-/ **


	5. “Friendship”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This Out going, Is ending worse than i could imagine”
> 
> “After i fix this, i hope nothing else is gonna happen...”
> 
> “Now that i say that... something is gonna happen... isn’t it?”

** Chapter 5: “Friendship” **

** Nathan Vashione **

* * *

_ Onces Childhood is the most important devopment for a child _

_ It basically desides a lot about the outcome of a Child _

_ But if mistakes were made with that Child in the Past, _

_ Maybe a Handicap, or Bad Guidance _

_ Perhaps a Traumatic Expierence they endured _

_ It can change the entire Personality of your Child _

_ But whatever they may endure, Change their Apperance or Personality _

_ The one thing they will always have; _

_** “Their Identity” ** _

* * *

**Aye:** ‘Hey... Aiko?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I am fine now’

**(Relieved)- Aye:** ‘Ok.... Good’

I look at Aiko, she looks not as sad anymore

But she looks dissapointed now...

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan.... i am really sorry’

**Aye:** ‘W-what? No, Aiko do not appogize!’

**Aye:** ‘It is my Fault i made you remember that’

**Aikozumi:** ‘........Either way... you did not have to see that side of me’

**Aye:** ‘What? Your Emontional side?’

**Aye:** ‘No, do not say that, we all have our emotions’

**Aye:** ‘All Emotions... and Feelings’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I...... understand...’

She shakes off her tears and looks at me

She gives me a small Smile

**Aikozumi:** ‘I understand you have to go now?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah... i do’

She nods and stands up

She faces me....

And gives me hug...

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘A-aiko?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘This is... my way of thanking you’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You have done so much for me today, even though we only just met today’

**(EN & JA)- Aikozumi:** ‘You have a Kind Soul Aye-chan, Arigatō, aishiteruyo’

_ She spoke Japanese again.. i wish i could understand her.... _

**Aye:** ‘..Well... i just showed you my true self, like you wanted’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yes, and thank you for that’

_.......I-i.... really want... to..... _

_ No... i should restrain myself _

**_ Merde, je l'aime tellement _ **

Then Aiko lets go, and goes back to the table

Comes back and hands me the Paper Swan she made

**Aikozumi:** ‘Here take it’

**Aye:** ‘Hm? Why?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Consider it a Thank you gift’

**Aye:** ‘Oh, thank you’

I carefully grab the Swan out her hand 

Aiko smiles sweetly again...

_ Good to see her smile... _

I carefully fold the Wings of the Swan and put the paper in my bag

I put on my sneakers again,

Then together with Aiko i walk downstairs

And into the Store, Nathan is sitting behind the counter

**Nathan:** ‘Ah, i forgot you two were here’

**(Sarcastic)- Aye:** ‘Wow, very responsable man’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Where is Papa?’

**Nathan:** ‘He Went out to go buy stuff for dinner, and he would go straight home’

**(Question)- Nathan:** ‘Maybe you should also go home?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘i will stay here for a small while’

**Nathan:** ‘Ok then Darling, we will then go home together later’

**Aye:** ‘But i gotta head home’

**Nathan** : ‘Allright Daring, please give Camilla my regards’

**Aye:** ‘.........’

**Aye:** ‘Sorry but before i go, could i ask something?’

I look at Nathan, he looks suprised but then nods

**Aye:** ‘When you were with my mom... did she ever mention me?’

Nathan smiles and stands up

He walks to my side, lightly taps my shoulder and says;

**Nathan:** ‘All the Time’

**Nathan:** ‘A big sercet of your mother is that she hardly fully trusts anyone’

**Nathan:** ‘However Me and Nick, your father were the only exceptions’

**Nathan:** ‘And so after you were born and when ever we met, she talks about you which fills like about %70 procent of our conversations’

**Nathan:** ‘And she shared a important sercet, that she would kill me over if i ever got the chance to mention to you’

**Nathan:** ‘She regretted, leaving you alone with only Nick for these 2 years, Darling’

.......

**Aye** : ‘She did?’

**Nathan:** ‘Trust me, i once caught her Crying about a picture with you in it!’

**Aye:** ‘Hehe, she really did that?’

**Nathan:** ‘She really did, however do not say to her i said that’

**Nathan:** ‘That woman still scares me sometimes...’

_ True, my mom was always very Kind to my and Dad, but was pretty cold to everyone else, she was multible times the Cover for “Cold Shoulder” for a reason _

_ So.... Mom does care..... i’m glad... _

**Aikozumi:** ‘Seems your Mommy issues was just in your Mind’

**Aye:** ‘Seems so....’

_ This must feel shitty for Aiko.... _

_ After expressing herself over her Mom like that, and now hearing my Problems with my mom are gone _

_ Damn... _

**Aye:** ‘Thank you Nathan, for telling me that’

**Nathan:** ‘Ofcourse! Would not be having the wrong idea before...’

He cut himself off and then says something else

**Nathan:** ‘Anyway! Aye, been a plessure to meet you for real’

I nod to him then i look at Aiko

She looked down but was smiling agian when i was looking at her....

_ Seems i was right, it did Effect her _

I go up to her and Hug her

**Aikozumi:** ‘H-huh?’

I wisper in her ear:

**(Quiet)- Aye:** ‘I am sorry i can not relate to you anymore’

**(Quiet)- Aye:** ‘But do not Bottle up your Emotions and Feelings’

**(Quiet)- Aye:** ‘The longer you hold them, the more it will hurt’

I let go off her and smile

**Aye:** ‘Promise you will be true to yourself’

Aiko looks Suprised.... then Looks away from me....

Then looks back and Smiles and says;

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yes.... i will, thank you Aye-chan’

I smile back and back away

**Aye:** ‘Thank you for letting me Stay’

**Nathan:** ‘Anytime Sweetheart~’

**(JP & EN)- Aikozumi:** ‘Mata ashitane, See you Tomorrow!’

**(FR & EN)- Aye:** Oui a demain, Yes see ya tomorrow!’

** *DING-ING* **

And so i leave the Store, ending our little moment...

. _...This was sertainly a Interesting Expierence..._

_ The Constant Wave of Diffirent Emotions _

_ It’s still not clear to me... what i want... _

_......No... that is wrong... i know exactly what i want... _

_ Can’t go back on my own words now... can’t i? _

_ “Do not Bottle up your Emotions and Feelings, The longer you hold them, the more it will hurt” _

_ It was already clear to me what i wanted i just needed my Brain to catch up with my heart.... _

_ Then i take the Swan out my Bag, Spead it’s wings and let it rest on my hand.... _

_ No more Lying to myself, no Frence gibberish _

_ Aiko.... **I love her** _

* * *

_ There, finally back home, it’s almost dinner time... _

_ Nathan’s Store is really 20 Minutes away?! _

_ Damn... _

I then take out my Keys out my Bag and open the Front door

When i open the Door, i yell;

**(Screaming)- Aye:** ‘I am Back!’

**(Demanding)- Dad:** ‘Aye, come here quickly!’

_ Oh dear... am i in for a scolding match? _

I take off my sneakers and throw them to the Side...

I sigh and enter the Living room

Then.............

.......

......

On the couch.....

Two people are sitting there....

One my Dad...

...Other... 

... **My Mom**

In Shock i drop my Bag to the Floor...

Mom Stands up and Speaks;

**Mom:** ‘Hi Sweetie’

I do not say anything....

I... instantly get tears in my eyes

And Charge her and fly in her arms...

She does not flinch...

**(Crying)- Aye:** ‘M-mom!’

**Mom:** ‘I am Home... Aye’

**(Crying)- Aye:** ‘I missed you so much!’

**Mom:** ‘I know... sweetie’

I keep bawling my eyes out...

My Mother, who i have not seen in 2 Years is back...i’m Back... within her Arms

**(Crying)- Aye:** ***sniff*** , ‘how....’

**Mom:** ‘How did i get home?’

**Mom:** ‘Honey? Can you explain?’

**Mom:** ‘I wanna enjoy this for a bit longer’

**Dad:** ‘Ofcourse’

**Dad:** ‘She orginally was planned to Fly to Germany’

**Dad:** ‘But they canceled, and so before any other plans could have been made’

**Dad:** ‘,A “Favor” came in, and she was able to take a break’

**Mom:** ‘That Favor was my agentsy and your Dad’

**Mom:** ‘So your Dad was the one to arrange all this’

**(Dissapointed)- Dad:** ‘Unfortantly i was only able to give her a week, until she has to go again’

**Aye:** ‘I-i do not care!’

**Aye:** ***sniff*** , ‘I am just so Happy!’

**Mom:** ‘Yeah me too’

**Mom:** ‘I am so Sorry, i have been gone for so long’

I do not respond, instead i hug her harder

What followed after that was Tears, Even more hugs and so forward

* * *

** —/ Timeskip \— **

** 16:24 -> 18:45 **

* * *

_ Then we had a Family dinner, the first one in 3 Years, yes three... _

_ But afterwards we all Sat around the Dining table, just catching up with each other _

_ And Hearing stories about her Adventures,  _

_ I heard even one time she had to dislocate a Fan’s arm, because he was trying to grab at her _

_ Yeah... That’s my Mom! _

_ A Fricking Badass! _

_....... _

_ Wish i could be as strong as her _

After a while... i excuse myself to my room

I grab the Bag i dropped, and head upstairs

Then Enter my room....

Then Fall on my Bed

.......

_ So many emotions to... process _

_ Damn... all in one day, that must be some kind of record Worth _

**Aye:** ‘......Aiko...’

I, without Thinking say her name

....

Then i sit up... reach for my bag

And take out the Swan again...

Fold it back out and put on my Night stand

_ Perfect.... _

i grab my Phone....

Notice a few Text messages i missed

“ **Egois** ”

**15:00 =** “Yo, Aye, My bad i was Mad at you”

**15:01 =** “Do you want to go out tomorrow after school”

**16:30 =** “Hello!? If you are gonna Refuse at least say so”

_....Geez... _

_ I guess i gotta make it up to her... _

I type in;

“ _Hi Yes, Sorry i was not able to read your messages_ ”

“ _But Sure, i’m Free_ ”

The Minute i text back, i get a reply back;

“Excellent! Do not dare cancel!”

.......

**Aye:** ‘Egois.....’

_ Just when i thought this was the end of this... _

_ And this Happens _

_ Let’s just hope she won’t try anything Funny _

_ I’m tired as hell, i am just gonna sleep early _

I yawn and stand up and head to my closet and start Undressing

I get to my underwear and... suddenly my door opens

**Aye:** ‘H-huh?’

**Mom:** ‘Oh, Sweetie, sorry i did not realise you were going to bed allready’

**Aye:** ‘M-mom? Whatsup’

**(Teasing)- Mom:** ‘Well before i get to that.... good to see that you have been “ _Growing_ ”’

I get a blush on my face and cross my arms

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘W-what do you want mom?!’

**Mom:** ‘Hihi~ Well i forgot to give you this’

Mom with a grin hands me a small black Box

It has somesort of Fancy logo on top..

I take it from her hands and open it, i reckonize it... it’s French!

It’s a necklace.... with a Ladybug at the End

I take it out.... it’s made with... Gold?

**Mom:** ‘I bought that back in France, Ladybugs seems to be a Good luckcharm in Europe’

**Mom:** ‘So i bought you this, and not only that, the Ladybug is also a locket’

I look back at the Ladybug, it indeed has a Small button to open it...

Revealing a Blank place under it

**Mom:** ‘You can put a Small Picture in it, what picture it will be is up to you’

**(Amazed)- Aye:** ‘W-wow mom.... thank you’

**Mom:** ‘You are welcome, Sweetie, take good care of it’

**Mom:** ‘The thing costed me alot of “Euros”’

**Aye:** ‘I will, promise!’

I give her another hug....

_ This is nice.....  _

Until she ruins it.... by putting one of her hands on my butt

**(Teasing)- Mom:** ‘Yeah, also grown here’

**(Teasing)- Mom:** ‘Also Black suits you well, just like your mother’

**(Embarassed)- Aye:** ‘MOM!!’

I scream and push her out my room

**Mom:** ‘Hehehe~ Goodnight sweetie!’

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘Get out!’

I slam the door behind her.....

I sigh deeply...

She is lucky i have not seen her for a long time

...Maybe i should stop sleeping in underwear...

Whatever, not gonna Deside now, too tired

While i walk to my bed, i put my hair together with a Elastic

.....

I look back at the locket

_ It is a nice locket though.... _

_ I will gladly wear that _

I put the locket back in the Box and close it

Put it next the Swan on my Nightstand

And then Lay down in bed....

I close my eyes and think;

_ Today was crazy.... first Aiko... now Mom... things are lighting up for me _

_ What could possibly go Wrong? _

_Ah probaly should not think that... i might up cursing myself_

* * *

** —/ Time Skip \— **

** Wednesday July 16 -> ** ** Thursday July 17 **

* * *

** 7:30**

** *BEEP**BEEP**BEEP* **

.........

_ Hmmm...... _

_ Dammit, i slept early but still feel Tired as hell _

I slowly open my eyes...

I sit up in bed and rub my eyes

I yawn and Turn off my alarm....

.......

_ Allright... New day, new Posibilities _

_ New Interations with Aiko! _

Existingly i go out bed

Do my usual stretches...

Then Put on fresh Underwear and then my Uniform

Take the Hair Elastic out my hair and let my hair Wave....

_ Ah! Almost forgot! _

I go back to my Nightstand, and grab the Locket...

_ I would not dare forget this now _

So i put the locket around my neck and beneath my clothing...

_ My School Does not allow accessoires, unless they are For Religous reasons and well...  _

_ My Mom is not a relig- well..... considering her popularity on my school... but... _

_ Nah i should not think about that for that long _

Grab my Bag and head downstairs, lay my bag in the way way next my sneakers

And then enter the Dining room

My Dad making some Eggs and my Mom sitting at the dining table is brushing her Hair

.....

I get a Smile on my face

_ This.... feels Complete, even if this will only last for a week _

_ I don’t care, i wanted to see her for so long, and i have said so many pleases for her _

_ But now... i have other worries to care about.... _

_ Like Aiko... _

**Mom:** ‘Good Morning Sweetie’

**Aye:** ‘Morning’

I yawn once again and join her at the dining table

My mom stares at me, and comments

**Mom:** ‘Did you just wake up?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah... just did Stretches’

**Mom:** ‘Ah you still do my Stretching tip?’

**Aye:** ‘Ofcourse, while i do not care as much as you, i still take good care of my body’

**Mom:** ‘Your Body is the most important, first impression to anyone’

**Aye:** ‘True...’

**Mom:** ‘Even so, You just woke up and your Hair is still Perfect!’

**Aye:** ‘I use a Hair Elistic, to keep my hair in a low ponytail’

**(Suprised)- Mom:** ‘Huh?... i do not think i thaught you that!’

**Aye:** ‘No, i thaught myself, or more i thought of it myself’

**(Proud)- Mom:** ‘My, My~ You sure are my Daughter’

**(Proud)- Mom:** ‘And so! You too still look beautiful even though you never wear make-up!’

** Aye:  ** ‘I do not like using make up... it is a pain to add, and just as annoying to remove’

** Mom:  ** ‘While i totally agree... while i cannot admit i agree cause i am a Model...’

I smile and laugh...

Then Dad comes to to the table and hands us a plate with Eggs & Toast

**Mom:** ‘Thank you, Honey’

**Dad:** ‘No problem’

They give each other a.... “ _Deep_ ” kiss

**(Weirded-out)- Aye:** ‘Ew’

**Mom:** ‘Come on, Sweetie it has been awhile’

**Aye:** ‘perhaps yeah, but i am just gonna say it, mom.... you sure are “ _loud_ ”’

...........

I look at Mom... and see her give me one of her “Deadly/Friendly Glare”

_ However i’m not scared of her.... anymore _

_ Even though i’m 17 and there are people 3 times my age are afraid of her _

**Aye:** ‘I am just speaking what i heard, and unless Dad has gotten a femine voice it was you mom’

**Aye:** ‘I do not care what you two do, but please i am in the room next to you’

**Mom:** ‘Fine... Fine, sorry’

**(Teasing)- Dad:** ‘But big talk for someone who has never done it before’

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘R-rude.... i am just waiting for that right Girl...’

**Mom:** ‘And have you found this “Right Girl”?’

**Aye:** ‘........N-no.... i have not’

_ That’s a lie....  
_

**(Doubtful)- Mom:** ‘.....Sure Sweetie, Sure~’

**Mom:** ‘Oh and By the Way, do you have it on?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah i do’

I say so and pull the Locket from under my clothes

Mom Smiles proudly and nods

  
  


**Aye:** ‘But anyway i have to go’

**Mom:** ‘Ok Sweetheart’

I quickly kiss Mom and Dad on the cheek

And go to the Hallway

Put on my Sneakers and grab my bag and head out

I look at my phone... 7:40?

_ Hmph... must have eaten faster than usual _

And if as on que, Egois runs towards me....

Aye: ‘Morning’

Egios: ‘Yeah, Yeah, whatever’

Egios: ‘Look at this!’

She shoves a News paper in my face

Our School’s News Paper

I read the section that she clearly Circled with Red marker...

* * *

** “Miss Princess: TOP 5 Most Popular Girls Revealed” **

“ _We yesterday asked everyone who was available who they think is the most popular at school and we counted up almost every one’s Opinion and could make out a Procentage Shart;_ ”

** “#1: Aye Gentille, 38%” **

** “#2: Egios Zepeda, 16%” **

** “#3: Jessica Omigoch, 10%” **

** “#4: Poki Yudaman, 8%” **

** “#5: Brie Souprlyt, 4%”  
  
**

* * *

......

_ 1 Place huh? _

I sigh....

_ I feel bad for the people who actually tried to win... _

  
  


**(Annoyed)- Egois:** ‘16 procent... i am older than that shitty procentage’

**Egois:** ‘Anyway... do not think you can boast and Hold that title above me now’

**Aye:** ‘I am really not gonna do that’

**(Self-Absorbed)- Egios:** ‘Do whatever, i promise you i will reclaim that title’

**Aye:** ‘...Why do i even bother......’

**Egois:** ‘But you have not forgotten about our “Date” today, have you?’

**(Annoyed)- Aye:** ‘Not a Date!’

**Egois:** ‘I know, i know, no need to get mad’

**Egios:** ‘Cool, after school, we ARE going to spend some time’

**Aye:** ‘You are so Strange...’

.......

And it’s about quiet between us 

Until we get to School and get to our Class room, and we spit up

And i go to my seat...

....and See Aiko seating with her back to the window reading one of the books i borrowed for her

She looks at me and gets a smile

_ It seems she has cheered up since i last saw her yesterday.... _

_ But i’m not certain this smile is legit or not... _

_ Either way, i should just act like normal _

**(Japanese)- Aikozumi:** ‘Ohayōgozaimasu’

**Aye:** ‘Is that your thing now? Saying random things in japanese to confuse me?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hehe~ Perhaps, i said “Good morning”’

**(EN & FR)- Aye:** ‘In that case, “Bonjour madame”’

** (Good morning to you madam)_/**

Aiko giggles and says;

**Aikozumi:** ‘I saw the “School Newspaper” congrats on your win’

**Aye:** ‘I guess.... i did not even Try to attempt to win... these girls automaticly choose me...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘So that you know, i voted for you’

**Aye:** ‘Huh? When did you do that?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yesterday before i came to the class room, i was stopped by a “Hyper” Girl with a notepad’

.......Sounds like one of my friends in the Reporting Crew...

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘Was she Smaller than you and have Blonde hair?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah... she did, do you know her?’

**Aye:** ‘Her name is _Impa Tanstorie_ , She really wants to be a Reporter later with her “Fun” personality’

**Aye:** ‘She tried may times to interview me... in the end i agreed when she would do any “favor” for me’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Sounds omninus’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah well...i have not used it yet’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I see, you know much about this School’

**Aye** : ‘Nah... not really, just pretty basic stuff’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I see, well i wanted to ask you;’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Are you Free after school? I have something to tell you’

!!!

_.....God dammit.... _

_ This... sucks... _

_ Why do i have to choose?! _

_.....I mean..... _

_ I gave.... Aiko... much attention yesterday _

_........ _

_ Forgive me... _

**Aye:** ‘I am sorry, i have plans already’

**(Dissapointed)- Aikozumi:** ‘I see, no worries, no need to spend your time on me’

Aiko turns around to face her table

God dammit Egios, this better be worth it

I look in her direction...

Hm?

_ She was staring at us? _

_ Hm? What is that about? _

* * *

** —/ Timeskip \— **

** 7:57 -> 16:00 **

* * *

**After School.**

* * *

  
***DRRIIIIIIING***

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘Allright everyone that was the bell’

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘Have a good day furter, Dismissed’

And she dismisses us and everyone stands up

Leaving, Talking with each other whatever

I stay sitting looking out the window

_ I couldn’t focus at all... _

_ If i keep this up, my grades are gonna drop... _

_ Well... not like i can help it, i’m in a confusing time now... _

_ I think after Hanging with Egois, i gotta lay low a bit _

_ Then out the corner of my eye i see Aiko stand up _

_ She tilts her head to me and says: _

**Aikozumi:** ‘See you tomorrow...’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah... same’

She gives me a weak smile and walks away...

I follow her with my eyes...

Then is when Egois enters my view

She looks behind her at Aiko and give her a “look” and turns and walks to me

**Egios:** ‘Hey, you ready to go?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah, hold on”

I say and get my things in my bag

Then stand up and she Scowls

She suddenly grabs my palm and drags me out the classroom

**Aye:** ‘H-hey, Egois! Slow down’

**Egois:** ‘Hell no, i am not waiting more than i have to’

**Aye:** ‘I get that atleast do not pull so hard’

As Egois drags me around the hallways, i spot peolpe staring at us...

In that instant i managed to lossen her grip and slip out her Grasp

She turns to me and gets a annoyed look

**(Annoyed)- Egois:** ‘Do not be so Stubborn’

**Aye:** ‘And you not be so Forceful but we guess we both are not getting what we want!’

**Egois:** ‘Whatever, just follow me!’

_ I’m starting to regret this decision bit, by bit _

......

Egois keeps walking in front and othen keeps looking behind to see if i’m still following

......Reluctantly i keep following her

Out of School and the Gates

Then she leads me towards the Park

A all empty park, with only trees beside us

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘Where exactly are you taking me?’

**Egios:** ‘.........’

**(Mad)- Aye:** ‘Egois awnser me, you are starting to get on my nerves’

**Egios:** ‘.....Ok, i will get to the point then’

She stops walking and turns around

She avoids eye contact with me....

**Aye:** ‘What is going on?’

........

**Egois:** ‘You have been lying to me, have you not?’

**Aye:** ‘What?’

**Egois:** ‘You lied, when i said you would not hang out with that Chinese broad again’

**Aye:** ‘she is Japanese’

**Egois:** ‘See! You know her well now? Right?!’

**Egois:** ‘You borrowed books for her!’

**Egois:** ‘Any other events i should know about?’

**Aye:** ‘What.... no ofcourse not!’  


** Aye: ** ‘The teacher and even You told me she was from Japan’

**Aye:** ‘And like i said yesterday, i just acted out of kindness’  


**Egois:** ‘Ooooh yeeeah! It was just “Kindness”?’

**Egois:** ‘Bullshit i say’  


What the hell is happening?

She does she care so much if i hang out with her?!

.......

Egois: ‘Were you not “In Love” with this girl?’

Egois: ‘You unfaithful.... broad!’

She is trying hard not to swear......

What the actual.... wait...

**Aye:** ‘Egois.... are you jealous of her?’

**(Mockingly)- Egois:** ‘ArE yOu JeAlOuS- yes ofcourse i am!’

**Egois:** ‘So insensitive, like always’

........

_ I’m starting to get a bad feeling about this.... _

_ I need to set things straight! _

**Aye:** ‘No mather what you say’

**Aye:** ‘We will never be Lovers,  Egois’

**Aye:** ‘I am not interested in you, and not even if you threaten me will i change my mind’

**Egois:** ‘......oh please, i am not one of “Those” love struck babies’

**Egois:** ‘I have my own Methods’

With that she looks at me seductivly

Then makes slow steps towords me

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘W-what are you doing...’

**(Softly)- Egois:** ‘You have been lying to me, but i am able to look deep within my heart to forgive you’

**(Softly)- Egois:** ‘I can make you into a “Good Girl”’

**Aye:** ‘E-egois... you are scaring me’

**(Softly)- Egois:** ‘Hey~ Hey... do not worry’

**(Softly)- Egois:** ‘I can give you all the loving you need~’

**(Softly)- Egois:** ‘Anything that any other girl could do, i can do better, i assure you’

I slowly start walking backwards...

She continues to shoot Suductive glances to me and approch me

**Aye:** ‘S-stop this!’

**Egois:** ‘Come on, i can take good care of you~’

**Egios:** ‘Just Give in~’

**Aye:** ‘N-no... Stop...’

Then when i start walking more fast....

** *OOF* **

_ Gah! My back hit a Tree _

I turn my head for second to see my behinds

But the Second i turn back...

Egois Is standing infront of my face

**(Nervous)- Aye:** ‘W-what?!’

Egios keeps staring into my eyes 

Before i can slip away she puts her left hand on the Tree stump and her right hand holding on my right hand

Locking me in...

**Egois:** ‘I got you~’

**(Scared)- Aye:** ‘Stop..... Egois.....’

**(Scared)- Aye:** ‘This... is not you....’

**(Desperate)- Egois:** ‘What do you know about me?!’

**(Desperate)- Egois:** ‘I recall me being faithful through out our Friendship!’

**(Desperate)- Egois:** ‘So why will just not let this happen?!’

_C-cmon... i cannot give in so e-easily..._  
  


I regain some Confidence... 

**Aye:** ‘B-because.... This is not right!’

**Aye:** ‘Whatever you feel over me, i cannot feel... t-the same’

**Aye:** ‘P-please... i already like someone else!’

**(Desperate)- Egois:** ‘Right, you still love this Aiko-Bitch right? Just forget about her’

She brings her face closer to mine...

And says one last thing;

**Egois:** ‘You are mine now~’

She then Forces me into a kiss?!?!

**(Horrified)- Aye:** ‘Mmph?!’

She forces my face to kiss her

I attempt to Move my head but she has a tight grip on my head...

I feel her Tougue hitting my Lips.... attempting to French me...

Then i muster my left Hand strength and...

** *Slap* **

.....i slapped her...

She is shocked, and has a clear Red mark on her Face...

And i push her away from me,

She stumbles a bit, and falls into the Dirt

While holding one hand on her Cheek

She looks at me... with Anger?!

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘What was that for?!’

?!

...........That’s it...

That’s.... my breaking point...

**(Enraged)- Aye:** ‘Why the Fuck do you think?!’

**(Enraged)- Aye:** ‘You forced yourself on me! Without my fucking consent!’

**(Enraged)- Aye:** ‘Did you expect me to just accept that?!’

**(Enraged)- Aye:** ‘You are a Selfish Bitch!’

**(Enraged)- Aye:** ‘Do not Ever dare do that agian!!!’

**Egois:** ‘W-wait.... Aye...’

**Aye:** ‘I do not need your Petty excuses’

**Aye:** ‘What you just did is a Crime, and you are lucky i am not gonna Report you’

**Aye:** ‘Do not Talk with me agian!’

Then i storm off....

........

_ What the Hell is her problem?! _

_ She never has done this before! _

.....

I slowly reach for my lips.....

_ S-she... stole my first Kiss....! _

_ Not only that... she tried to French kiss me..... _

_ Ironic.... _

..........  
  


_ N-no this is not the time to think jokingly! _

_ I will never forgive her.... _

_ Never... ever... fucking forgive her! _

_ I need a Shower fast! _

_ Wash this Filth off me... _

......

_ Why? _

_ Why would she do this? _

_ Did she actually have a thing for me? _

_ She really got jealous of Aiko.... _

.......

_.....Aiko... _

_ Dammit i should have just gone with her! _

_ I need to go home... _

_ Fast.... _

_ I quickly speed walk towards home.... _

......

......

.........

_ What.... is this feeling? _

_ This complicated... feeling... _

_ A unnerving, Gut-punching feeling... _

_ Is it... _

_ The feeling of being Betrayed? _

_ By one of my friends... _

.....

_ Why? Why did she do that?! _

_ Was she actually so jealous of Aiko? _

_ Did she snap or something? _

_ God! This is making my head hurt even more! _

_ I need to relax and Think about things... _

More quickly i walk home...

And when i arrive...

I see my Dad leave

**Dad:** ‘O-oh Honey, hello!’

**Aye:** ‘Hi.....’

**Dad:** ‘Hm? Is something wrong?’

**Aye:** ‘Hm.... oh no, not at all!’

**Dad:** ‘Ok, i need to head out for a while, you will be alone for a bit with Mom’

**Aye:** ‘Ok.....’

Then i notice one of his Buttons, on his blouse is buttoned incorrectly

_ Hmph... not like i want to focus on that now... _

He walks past me towards his car...

He left the door open for me

So i through the door and close it

.....

I slowly walk to the Living room...

And See Mom, sitting only in underwear on the couch...

**Aye:** ‘Mom......?’

**Mom:** ‘Oh! Aye... you are home early’

**Aye:** ‘What the hell are you doing?’

**Mom:** ‘Ah... well, it was pretty hot in here’

**Mom:** ‘So i figured, i was gonna be alone and... chill down a bit...’

**Aye:** ‘Geez mom... you are way to bold...’  
  
  


** Aye: ** ‘And it is pretty cold in here if you ask me’

**Mom:** ‘S-so it is!’

Mom chuckles nervously and quickly puts on her t-shirt

I sigh and try to leave 

But she calls out to me:

**Mom:** ‘Oh Aye, hold on a moment’

I turn to her

And she stands up and walks to me

She looks at me... seriously

And asks:

**Mom:** ‘What is wrong?’

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘H-huh? What are you talking about?’

**Mom:** ‘You cannot hide anything from me Sweetie’

**Aye:** ‘W-what?... i am not hiding anything!’

**(Smirking)- Mom:** ‘Good to see you are still awful at lying, Aye’

**Mom:** ‘Now, tell me, what is wrong?’

**Aye:** ‘..........’

**Mom:** ‘.........’

**Aye:** ‘I am not hiding anything’

**Mom:** ‘Aye....’

**Aye:** ‘Seriously! I am not!’

**(Serious)- Mom:** ‘Aye!’

!!!

I look at her

She is giving me a serious look

_ Am i really that horrible at hiding things...? _

_ Ofcourse i cannot tell her all this happened... _

_ She would instantly do something about it herself... _

_ Risking her own status... _

_ I will not allow that! _

........

_ I’ll ask around it then... _

**Aye:** ‘Ok.... ok... i will tell you’

So Mom and i sit down on the couch

Her still waiting on me talking

I take a deep sigh and say:

**Aye:** ‘Mom.... i am in a bit of a Tough situation’

**Mom:** ‘What is it? Is a Bully?!’

**(Threating)- Mom:** ‘If that is the case i will shut them up myself’

**Aye:** ‘No! No! Just listen!’

**Aye:** ‘The truth is..... i lied this morning.... i-i do like someone’

**Mom:** ‘Oh... ooooooh~’

**Aye:** ‘Please... make the teasing Quick....’

No point into Trying to stop her... then she got her mind set

She instantly goes and... Pats my head

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘Huh?’

**Mom:** ‘Silly, i am not gonna tease you being in love’

**Mom:** ‘Us Gentille’s have a hard time feeling Love for someone outside our family’

**Mom:** ‘So if you feel strongly about a person as i did your Dad, that is nothing to joke about’

**Mom:** ‘But is that all? You seem way more distressed if it were just a crush’

**Aye:** ‘No.... it is not’

**Mom:** ‘I am all ears sweetie’

I should word my next sentences very carefully...

**Aye:** ‘Well.... thing is... while i like this girl’

**Aye:** ‘There is another girl... who loves me... “dearly”’

**Aye:** ‘And i am just unsure what to do now...’

**Mom:** ‘....Oh dear... it seems you have fallen for the “Gentille Curse”’

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘The what now?’

**Mom:** ‘I saw you were pretty popular at school... 38% huh? Not bad’

** Aye:  ** ‘Does everyone have the School newspaper now?’

** Mom: ** ‘They come _in the Mail_ every morning so yeah, But i presume get plenty confessions’

**Aye:** ‘You have no i idea....’

**Mom:** ‘I thought so, you were not the only one to expierence this, Me and your Grandma had it too’

**Mom:** ‘Both insanely popular and while your grandma dismissed them all, i took aventage of it’

**Mom:** ‘So one day me and Grandma talked about you when you were just a child if the same thing would happen’

**Mom:** ‘And so for Fun we called it the “Gentille Curse” since the popularity became nore of a hinderace than a blessing’

**Mom:** ‘Anyway back on topic, do you like the Girl who likes you?’

**Aye:** ‘No, but she was a friend of mine’

**Mom:** ‘Oh dear... a friend, even more tough then’

**Mom:** ‘Then... well......’

_ Mom stops Patting me, yes she still was doing it! _

And thinks intensly...

.........

**Mom:** ‘Sorry sweetie... i am not as inteligent as your Father...’

** Aye:  ** ‘Can i not go and ask dad then?’

** Mom:  ** ‘Oh gosh no, do not even try it you do not discuss such things with your Dad, i learned from expierence’

** Mom: ** ‘I swear that man was a total amateur, when we started going out...’

**Mom:** ‘Anyway! i might suggest trying to reconcile with her’

......

Is that even possible?

Even after what she did?

...seems pausible...

I interupt my thinking and hug Mom

**Aye:** ‘Thanks mom... i will remember that...’

**Mom:** ‘No problem sweetie!’

**Mom:** ‘Now~ Who is the Lucky Gal?’

**(Annoyed)- Aye:** ‘You really have a nack for ruining sweet moments... huh mom?’

**Mom:** ‘Hehe~ you have no idea’

I stop hugging her and sit back straight....

**Mom:** ‘If she managed to Impress a Gentille, she must be quite special’

**(Happy)- Aye:** ‘........She really is...’

**Aye:** ‘Truth is, i was at her home before dad called’

**Mom:** ‘Oh~?’

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘Do not overthink it! Nothing of that sort happened’

**Aye:** ‘I just wanted... to know her better’

**Mom:** ‘Ok, sweetie, i believe you’

**Mom:** ‘Now.... what is her name?’

**Aye:** ‘...Aikozumi’

**Mom:** ‘She has a lovely name~’

**(Quietly)- Mom:** ‘But..... nah..’

**Aye:** ‘Whatsup?’

**Mom:** ‘Oh... well i was just wondering’

**Mom:** ‘Could she... be Japanese?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah, she is’

**(Suprised)- Mom:** ‘O-oh my... could it be?’

**Mom:** ‘Aye, did you fall in love with....’

She pauses.... to rethink...

Then i attempt to finish her sentence

**Aye:** ‘The Step-Daughter of Nathan? Yep... i did’

**(Suprised)- Mom:** ‘You still remember Nathan?’

**Aye:** ‘At first i did not but when i met him yesterday i remembered you talking about him’  
  
  


** Aye:  ** ‘Also he told me to give his regards’

**Mom:** Aye: ‘Ah yes.. i also told him i would be in America’

**Mom:** ‘My~ my~ Small world this is!’

**Mom:** ‘He told me last month he took in a new Lover and her Daughter who were both from Japan’

**Mom:** ‘And i remember both their names the first three letters starting with a A, K and a I’  


**Aye:** ‘Aiko and Akira?’

**(Teasing)- Mom:** ‘Oh my! Calling her “Aiko” now?’

!!!

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘A-anyway i think i have said enough!’

**Mom:** ‘Aye, just one more piece of advice’

**Mom:** ‘Do not wait too long until you confess, otherwise it way mess with your heart’

**Aye:** ‘.......Yeah i know’

I say and Walk to the hallway

......

_ Does Egois.... deserve my forgiveness? _

_ But she forced me to kiss... _

_ That was not a mistake, even if she was Fulled with Jealousness _

_ But.... she has done things in my favor... _

_ Even if those things... are wearing off me fastly _

_ Egois... _

_ Forgive... or Not? _

_ And should i confess to Aiko soon? _

_ No, now is not the time _

_ How could i confess to someone in my situation? _

_...Dammit... i’m such a dumbass... _

**\\-\0/-_End Chapter 5_-\0/-/**


	6. Mama’s Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it to Forgive or not to Forgive?”
> 
> “Why would Egois do such a thing”
> 
> “....And I still have many questions for my Mom..”
> 
> “Even if i do not have the Courage to ask anyways”

** Chapter 6: Mama’s Girl **

**Nick (Fussic) Gentille**

* * *

  
**Elsewhere**

**???** : ‘.......So you get **them**?’

**???:** ‘Yes! Ofcourse i did!’

**???:** ‘I would not miss that sight for the world’

**???:** ‘Urgh, such a pervert’

**???:** ‘Whatever, you know what to do with them’

**???:** ‘When it is **published** , you will get them’

**???:** ‘Why not now?’

**???:** ‘Shut the hell up weirdo, I will return them when you do your damn job!’

**???:** ‘Just do it! Do not forget, you are working for me!’

**???:** ‘Ok, ok! I will get it done’

* * *

The Sound of Water stops running as i turn off the tap

In the end, i went up desiding to take a bath

In our Bathtub we have, also have a pretty big shower but i was just in need of relaxtion

I sigh and tie up my hair to avoid it bits getting wet

Then Take off my Clothing...

_ Ah! I still have my locket on! _

_ Oh uh... i guess i’ll leave it on my clothing _

I hudle up my clothing into a Pile and carefully place the locket on top

Then take off my Underwear and throw it in the Washing Bin

Finally i Step in the Bath, and sit down

_ Aaahh~ _

_ That feels great... _

_ I really needed this after these past two days _

......

.... _Egois_..

_ No mather how much i think about it... _

_ Why did Egois just do it now.. _

_ If she had such feelings about me... _

_ She would have done it a long time ago _

_ And not allow many other people to confess to me? _

_ She is so confusing to understand!! _

....

_ I wanted to relax and ended up thinking about it even more _

_ What i want to do is Still a mystery to me... _

_ I said i’d never talk to Egois agian... _

_ While i was Pissed at the Time, i think it was justified... _

_ Even if she had some unknown Motive... _

_ She still forced me into Kissing... _

_ I feel i need Holy Water for my lips... _

_ My First Kiss...... was me being Forced... _

_ Dammit.. i thought everyone’s first kiss was supposed to be magical... _

_ This one just feelt.... Lewd... _

....

_ If i keep thinking about that i might never Relax _

With that thought, i go and lay down in the Tub

With only my head flooting above water

Then i close my eyes

..........

I try my hardest to relax...

But instead... “Her” quotes start filling my head...

“ ** _You have been lying to me, but i am able to look deep within my heart to forgive you_** ”

“ _ **Come on, i can take good care of you~**_ ”

“ _ **What do you know about me?!**_ ”

“ **So why will just not let this happen?!** ”

“ _ **Right, you still love this Aiko-Bitch right? Just forget about her!**_ ”

“ ** _You are mine now~_** ”

!!!

I instantly open my eyes agian

And Sit back up...

_ Gah! I can’t relax at all... _

I sigh heavily...

And stand up

I step out the bath and let it drain  


_ Complete waste of time... _

While it does that, i dry myself off

_ And i gotta... clean huh? _

_ Man... never liked cleaning _

* * *

I sigh heavily and throw my towel into the Washing bin

_ What a chore.... _

_ Correction... i “hate” cleaning _

_ Not only the Bathroom, also my Room _

_ When i get married... i hope my special someone does not mind my.. “Mess” i might believe behind... _

_.........Wonder what Aiko’s room looks like... _

_ Ah.... well... not like i’d like to find out... _

I shake head, walk to the Door

Slightly open it.... no one in sight

I’m fully bare right now... not like my parents care much but i’d rather try not to Embarrass myself!

I open the door more and then quickly walk to my room

And close the door behind me....

_ Good.... i made it! _

I walk to my closet....

** *Knock**Knock* **

_ Gah?! _

**Aye:** ‘Y-yes?!’

**Dad:** ‘Aye? Can you open the door?’

**Aye:** ‘Y-yeah, please hold on!’

_ Phew... _

_ Lucky he is not like Mom and barges right into my room... _

I quickly put on a T-shirt, panties & sweatpants

Then yell:

**Aye:** ‘Come in!’

After i say that dad slowly opens my door and steps through it

I sit on my bed and ask him;

**Aye:** ‘So whatsup?’

**Dad:** ‘I heard about your Crush from your mother’

**Aye:** ‘Ah.... so you have?’

**Dad:** ‘I have, but i am not as qualified to talk about love as you think’

**(Smug)- Aye:** ‘Yeah Mom mentioned that, a total “Ameteur” if i recall’

**Dad:** ‘Oh? Is that how she phrased it?’

**Aye:** ‘Huh? What do you mean?’

**Dad:** ‘Well she is Right, i was Horrible, but i bet she left out how horrible she also was at dating’

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘S-she was?’

**Dad:** ‘Yeah, at the time when i still worked with her, she resieved many invitations to Dinner, Lunch, all sorts of things’

**Dad:** ‘But... do not tell her i told you this...’

**Dad:** ‘She tells people she was just turning them down because she did not care, but that is further from the truth’

**Dad:** ‘Because actually, she is a total softie with Dating!’

**Aye:** ‘Y-you? But.... she is like a Diva’

**Dad:** ‘To this day i still do not know why she choose me off all people’

**???:** ‘That was because i actually trusted you’

!!

I look at my door....

Mom!

Dad turns his head and jumps back when he sees her

**Dad:** ‘Ah!.... o-oh Babe...’

**(Scary)- Mom:** ‘Nick... you were not supposed to talk about that’

**Dad:** ‘...........Sorry!’

**Aye:** ‘So is what dad says true?’

Mom and Dad look at me suprised

Dad still looks imtimidated by Mom

Mom Sighes and awnsers

**Mom:** ‘Let us discuss that over dinner’

**Mom:** ‘Since that was the reason Your Father was going to get you’

**Dad:** ‘O-oh... right... i needed to do that...’

Mom gives him a smack on the back of his head

I chuckle and nod, stand up and we all head downstairs

* * *

During Dinner there is... a big silence...

Seems Like Dad is still scared if he speaks up

And Mom is trying to skip the question entirely

..... _guess i gotta start this then_...

**Aye:** ‘So am i gonna get a awnser?’

**Dad:** ‘We really do not have to talk about it!’

**Aye:** ‘But you started it! I really wanna know now!’

**Dad:** ‘I know i did, but it was not right-‘

**(Suddenly)- Mom:** ‘Enough’

**(Nervous)- Dad:** ‘H-huh?!’

**Mom:** ‘It is fine, it was gonna be asked sooner or later, and it is best that i am here to confirm it’

**Dad:** ‘.....Ok, if you find it allright, i will not stop you’

**Mom:** ‘Ok... Aye’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Mom:** ‘Yes, it is true’

**Mom:** ‘I oversold myself to you’

**Mom:** ‘I made myself seem like i was Expierenced’

**Mom:** ‘But i am not, It is like Your Father said’

**Mom:** ‘I am not Good with all that Sweet and lovable Romance stuff at all’

.......

**Aye:** ‘I see..... but why? Why lie about that?’

**Aye:** ‘Seems like a Totally unnessasary lie’

**Mom:** ‘True it was, well...... the truth is..’

She looks away... away from my eyes....

Then looks back... with pity...

**Mom:** ‘I wanted you to have a Positive role model’

**Aye:** ‘Huh? What do you mean?’

**Mom:** ‘Since the day you were born....’

**Mom:** ‘I wanted to be a Person you look up too’

**Mom:** ‘Someone who makes you feel Confident, Motivated and such’

**Aye:** ‘........’

**Mom:** ‘And so... i put on my “Model” persona, to make you feel like someone strong is driving you to become your best’

**Mom:** ‘But then.... you and your Dad moved here, and i was unable to see you anymore’

**Mom:** ‘And i was worried... you were gonna soften up...’

**Mom:** ‘Now i just feel like a failure as a parent, since i was unable to support you through your High school years, Onces most tough years as teenager’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Dad:** ‘......’

**Mom:** ‘There... now you know the truth’

**Mom:** ‘....I am not proud of it, but that is my Truth’

.....

The is a long silence....

....

...

Suddenly, Dad stud up and took our plates and went into the kitchen

_ Doing to do the Dishes... and avoiding any more awkward pauses... _

I look at Mom....

She is trying to look away from me but cannot stop glancing at me

**Aye:** ‘What is it?’

**Mom:** ‘Just... thinking of a way to apologize to you...’

**Aye:** ‘Well you can stop that now’  


** (Lying)- Aye:  ** ‘I... do not care...’

**Mom:** ‘Well... in that case’

**Mom:** ‘If you need anything, just ask’

_ I guess i can use this situation for... _

_ “The Question”...... it’s finally time i see _

**Aye:** ‘........Hey Mom... can i ask you something?’

**Mom:** ‘Sure Sweetie’

**Aye:** ‘....Well... might be a bit weird to ask but...’

**Aye:** ‘What happened after.... well... you two “first made out?”’

**Mom:** ‘Hm? Oh you mean the first time we had Sex?’

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘No need to be so upfront about it!’

**Mom:** ‘Allright, Allright, first time we... “Did it”’

**Mom:** ‘Was the after our 2nd date’

**Aye:** ‘S-second?!’

**Mom:** ‘Well it was hasty yeah but at that time, we had been ”Dating” for about 3 months now...’

**Mom:** ‘Ofcourse we had to hode our realationship, from the Media and such, but nowadays everyone knows’

**Mom:** ‘Even after our first date, it took us about a month to go out again’

**Mom:** ‘Both of us were pretty wasted... luckily neither of us had any work the following day’

**Mom:** ‘So well..... we went to my place, and then it happened’

**Aye:** ‘.......Is that when...’

**Mom:** ‘Yes... then is when it happened......’

**Aye:** ‘.........’

**Mom:** ‘.......’

_ Then is... when they Accidently made me... _

..........

**Mom:** ‘Aye?’

**Aye:** ‘Never mind, it was a mistake asking’

**Mom:** ‘......I see’

**Mom:** ‘You are still bothered by the fact we did not mean to have you?’

**(Mad)- Aye:** ‘That i am a accident? Ofcourse!’  
  
  


**(Mad)- Aye:** ‘Just the Fact i was not even Meant to exist’

**(Mad)- Aye:** ’That you did not even care! To be with me!’

**(Mad)- Aye:** ‘Those times we went to get Waffles? Those are the only presious memories i have with you!’

** Aye: ** ‘So.... why... could you not have... Quit?’

Mom looks Shocked and Both Confused

_My Selfishness has overtaken me..._

I look away from her

And stand up

**Mom:** ‘Aye...’

**Aye:** ‘No’

**Mom:** ‘Aye listen to me’

I pause....

Then slightly took towards her

I get her Chest in my face as she hugs me

**Aye:** ‘Wah?!’

**Mom:** ‘Aye... Sweetie’

**Mom:** ‘Please hear me out...’

**Aye:** ‘........’

Mom sighs and starts slightly stroking my hair

I avoid looking her in the eyes.. but i do not let her stop

**Mom:** ‘It is True, at the time we did not intead to have you...’

** Mom: ** ‘And i was not home othen’

**Mom:** ‘But... i guess you gotta hear the story afterwards...’

**Mom:** ‘The day we found out... i was pregnant’

....

* * *

** — Camille Flashback — **

**(Sick)- Camille:** ‘Blech!’

I hold the Edges of the Toilet...

While puke comes out my mouth...

I raise my head towards Nick

He looks Stressed

**Nick:** ‘C-camille... you allright?’

**Camille:** ‘Ugh...fine.. i guess’

My nusuea is getting a bit lighter...

But i still feel like Shit...

**Nick:** ‘Oh god, oh God!’

**Nick:** ‘What do we do?!’

**Nick:** ‘Y-you cannot have a Child!’

**Camille:** ‘Why.... not?’

**Nick:** ‘If the Media finds out, everyone will all lose intrest in you’

**Nick:** ‘Your Body will get Ruined by Pregnantsy!’  
  
  


** Nick:  ** ‘You will lose your Job!

**Nick:** ‘The only choice is a Abortion!’

......

**Camille:** ‘No...’

**Nick:** ‘W-what? Camille?!’

**Camille:** ‘i-i do not care... if my repitation is on the line...’

**Camille:** ‘I am not gonna rob this Baby of a Possible Future’

**Nick:** ‘Do you know what you are saying?!’

**Nick:** ‘You... want to keep it?’

**Camille:** ‘If... it risks everything i have worked so hard for...’

**Camille:** ‘Fine, i will live with that’

**Camille:** ‘B-but... i am not able to do this on my own’

**Camille:** ‘Please... Nick.. Can you help me?’

**(Doubtful)- Nick:** ‘.........’

**(Dissapointed)- Camille:** ‘I see... you have your Doubts.. but i will not Force you to help..’

**Nick:** ‘No... i....’

**Nick:** ‘Ok Fine!’

Nick grabs my hands up and holds them tightly

He sighes heavily... and puts on a Confident Smile

**Nick:** ‘I will help, She is my responability too!’

**Camille:** ‘Thank you.... so much Nick’

He pulls me in for a Hug....

**(Jokingly)- Camille:** ‘You know i just Threw up right?’

**Nick:** ‘I know, i saw it....’

I smile and continue to hug him

It lasts a while until i relise...

**Camille:** ‘Did you call the Baby a “She”?’

**Nick:** ‘O-oh... i did.....’

**(Smiling)- Camille:** ‘You Idiot, i do not even know the gender yet’

**Nick:** ‘Figures... i just... wanted to be a girl’

....

**Camille:** ‘A Girl to have the same looks as me? You sly weasel!’

**Nick:** ‘Hehehe, have i been caught?’

* * *

**Mom:** ‘You see Aye?’

**(Shocked)- Aye:** ‘......you Risked...’

**(Shocked)- Aye:** ‘Your entire Future for... me?’

**Mom:** ‘Yeah’

**Mom:** ‘ _My Repitation, Career and like you said, My Future, i put it all on the line_ ’

**Mom:** ‘ _For the onces i care most about...._ ’

!!!

**Mom:** ‘Luckily for me... Lady Luck was on my side and My body after having you still stayed rather similar to before it happened’

**Mom:** ‘So... i just Lucked out this time’

**Mom:** ‘But it saw the best outcome... i still am able to make much money’

**Mom:** ‘To support your Father and You’

**Aye:** ‘.....You all did all that for me?’

**Mom:** ‘Ofcourse... and i would do it again if necessary’

.......

_ Mom... _

_ I terribly misjudged her... _

_ I thought.... she didn’t care... _

_ But that is farther from the True _

_ All these Years.... _

_ Being a role model for me... _

_ Working most of the Time... _

_ And me and my Dad moving to america... _

_ It was.... all for me... _

_..... _

_ My Selfish mind... could not think about her side... _

_ What she had to endure... _

.....

** *sniff* **

**(Crying)- Aye:** ‘M-mom.... i am so Sorry!’

**(Smiling- Mom:** ‘.....’

**(Crying)- Aye:** ‘I-i... was to Selfish to realise... ***sniff*** you were doing this.. all this for me’

**(Crying)- Aye:** ‘How could i possibly repay you... With my foolish brain?!’

**Mom:** ‘There is only one thing...’

She couches down to be face to face with me...

She wipes way the tears out my eye

Then smiles gently at me... and says;

**Mom:** ‘Please be more confident...’

**Mom:** ‘So you can show your True feelings to the one you love’

**Aye:** ‘Y-you mean...... Aiko?’

**Mom:** ‘I am, you are stuggling, choising between two things...’

**Mom:** ‘But you cannot have my luck, you cannot have both’

**Mom:** ‘I am not your Heart, but i know it wants to be with Aikozumi’

**Aye:** ‘........’

**Mom:** ‘for now, You can make it up to me, by Telling me out loud;’

**Mom:** ‘“I like Aikozumi”’

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘D-do i have to?’

Mom Nods her head....

And stands back up to let me breathe....

I hold my chest... it’s pounding hard...

I can... do it...

**Aye:** ‘I... like her..... no.. **I Lo** **ve Aikozumi Urigami!** ’

Mom looking satisied, pets my head...

**Mom:** ‘Now... gain the courage to say it to her!’

**Aye:** ‘But.... what if she does not like me?’

**Mom:** ‘Possible... but... i doubt it’

**Mom:** ‘I have not met her, but if she managed to Make you fall in love’

**Mom:** ‘She will accept you with open arms!’

........

_ Is that True? _

_ If she really likes me back... _

_ That would make things easier..... _

_ But atlas... even with Mom’s “bold” statement _

_ There is not confirming it... _

_ But.... _

_ Screw it! _

_ If i am the daughter of Camille Gentille _

_ I will have to be Bold too! _

_ That’s right.... _

_ Tomorrow... i will do it tomorrow _

_ No Excuses.... no Interuptions! _

**Aye:** ‘Thank you mom’

**Mom:** ‘My~ My~ have you looking more confident’

**Aye:** ‘I do? Well that is true then’

**Aye:** ‘I shall- no i will do anything in my power’

**Aye:** ‘To get that Girl!’

**Mom:** ‘Now you are sounding like me!’

**Mom:** ‘But just know, we are behind you sweetheart’

Mom looks behind me towards the kitchen

And says in a gentle voice;

**Mom:** ‘Right, Honey?’

**Dad:** ‘Huh?!’

Dad slowly comes around the corner...

Guess he was listening in

**Mom:** ‘Quite rude to just stand there and do nothing’

**Dad:** ‘R-right... Sorry’

**Dad:** ‘But i overheard everything!’

**Dad:** ‘We are behind you Aye-Sweetheart!’

**Aye:** ‘Thank you, both’

I hug mom agian....

Meanwhile Dad stands there awkwardly

That Guy...

**Aye:** ‘Mom?’

**Mom:** ‘Right’

**Mom:** ‘Cmon Nick, join us!’

**Dad:** ‘H-huh? You sure?!’

**(Jokingly)- Aye:** ‘Ofcourse you Idiot!’

**(Jokingly)- Mom:** ‘Listen to her!’

Dad Sighs and walks towards us

As soon as he gets in arms reach

Mom Grabs his arm and drags him into our group hug

......

_ Yeah... _

_ This feels nice... _

_ And Forfiling _

_ Like a Real, Normal Family _

After a while i jump out the Hug and say;

**Aye:** ‘I am going to Bed early, i want much energy for tomorrow!’

**Mom:** ‘Hehe~ So full of energy’

**Dad:** ‘Ofcourse Sweetheart’

I nod at them tell them Goodnight

And Run upstairs

_ Nothing can stop me now... _

_ None will stand in my way of This _

_ Not even Egois.... _

.......

....

....

* * *

** Elsewhere **

**???:** ‘It is done’

**???:** ‘Good’

**???:** ‘Here, these are first half’

**???:** ‘Hey where is the rest?’

**???:** ‘Calm down Idiot, i still need to take the rest’

**???:** ‘After i get “ **Her** ”, i am able to pay you fully’

**???:** ‘How are you even certain she will comply with it?’

**???:** ‘Oh, she will’

**???:** ‘She will have no choice... after **this** gets released’

**???:** ‘HeheHAHAHA!’

* * *

** — Love Scandel?!— **

Rumor containing  Popular Student **Aye Gentille** , was Given by a anonymous person and had shown Prove, The tip contained info that she has been “ **close** ” with two different students of our school, What is the Real Meaning of this? Keep Reading to find out!

* * *

** To be Continued! **

** \\-\0/-_End Chapter 6_-\0/-/ **


	7. Love Scandel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Today is the day....“
> 
> “Today i want to tell my feelings to Aikozumi”
> 
> “I know it might lead to some drama with Egois”
> 
> “But... i can’t feel but to worry.. something bad may happen...”

** Chapter 7: Love Scandel **

**Impa Tanstorie**

* * *

.....

“ _I like you Aiko!_ ”

“.......”

“ _S-so? What do you say?!_ ”

“ _Oh Aye..._ ”

“ _I’m sorry, i do not like you like that_ ”

“ _What did you expect?_ ”

“ _Like a happy ending just like that?_ ”

“ _Without any other difficulties?!_ ”

“ _What do you think Egois will think?!_ ”

“ _H-huh? But i...._ ”

“ _Wait! No!..._ ”

**Aye:** ‘Gah!’

I fly up in bed....

I look around... my room...

Then put my hand on my bed....

_...everything... is fine, it was just a dream _

_ Must be... _

_ No way Aiko could talk like that...  
  
  
_

_ She... also doesn’t even know Egois... _

....

_ Man... am i really that scared she will say no? _

_ I’m such a wimp... _

I pick up my phone and check the time...

_ 6:10?! Damn... _

_ It’s way to early... _

_ But i feel if i sleep further now, i’m going to oversleep _

......

I sigh heavily and stand up out bed...

Then walk to my closet

Once again put on clean underwear, and my uniform too 

I walk to my window and open the curtain

It’s about Dawn now... 

_ It is quite the beautiful sight... _

_ The Amazing Orange Sky, setting from over the buildings _

_ I love it... so Mesmerizing to look at.. _

I breathe in... and out and look at my desk

.....hm?

The Locket box and Swan has moved around abit?

The Swan has fallen down on it’s side

I put it back standing

And the locket box is about half open

I look in it....

_ Oh, it’s just the locket.... wait _

_ If i remember right... i forgot my locket in my Clothing Pile! _

_ Guess either my mom or Dad found it and put it back _

_ And also messed with the Swan _

_ Eh..... it’s way to early to be think so heavily _

I yawn, put the locket back on and put them beneath my clothes

Then quietly open my door...

I have no idea if they are allready awake or not...

But i should not disturb them

Then quietly head downstairs, when i get downstairs i walk to the living room...

It’s Dark but there is one little light shining in the kitchen

Curious i walk to the walk-in of the kitchen....

?

_ It’s Dad.... he’s asleep, Laying on top of a open book _

I walk to his side....

Is body is covering most of the page but i’m able to see one thing...

_ A Picture....! _

.....

_ It seems like aOld Picture... it’s a Family photo... _

_ Mom... and Dad holding a Small me _

_ This was.... looking at the picture i around was 12! _

_ When........ Did i forget? _

_ I do not remember anything about this photo... _

_....I need to see more... _

I gulp... and slowly pull the book from under Dad

....

**(Awake)- Dad:** ‘Hmph.... not even trying to wake me?’

I quickly pull back my arms....

Then i see Dad’s Eyes open...

**Aye:** ‘O-oh.... Hi!’

**Dad:** ‘Good Morning Aye’

He pulls up his head...

And smiles at me

**Dad:** ‘You are up early’

**Aye:** ‘Y-yeah! I guess... i was to nervous to sleep further’

**Dad:** ‘I see, i see’

**Aye:** ‘And how about you then?’

**Dad:** ‘Yes well...’

**Dad:** ‘Yesterday after you went to bed.. Your Mother pointed something out to me’

**Dad:** ‘She said; the only good memories you had of her and were getting waffles”’

**Dad:** ‘I found that strange, why would you say that?’

**(Hesatate)- Aye:** ‘Well.... maybe....’

**Dad:** ‘No need to awnser, i allready know’

**(Guility)- Aye:** ‘You.... do?’

**Dad:** ‘Yes, you yourself just confirmed it for me’

**Dad:** ‘I wanted to find out the truth’

**Dad:** ‘So i tested you, by laying this trap’

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘Trap?’

**Dad:** ‘Sorry for tricking you, but i was not actually asleep’

**Dad:** ‘I saw your face when you looked at this photo, You looked confused almost like you never seen this before’

**Aye:** ‘.......’

**Dad:** ‘So... i deduced...’

**Dad:** ‘Aye? Did you forget these memories...’

**(Guilty)- Aye:** ‘........I... guess i did..’

**Dad:** ‘Thought as much...’

**Dad:** ‘If i were to guess.... you blocked out any memories of You and Camille... So you would not remember her?’

**(Guility)- Aye:** ‘..........’

**Dad:** ‘Before... she returned to us... you missed her so much... you were in Pain’

**Dad:** ‘And so... you forgot these memories?’

And he points to the pictures...

The Amususment Park....

The Petting Zoo...

The Tour of her Job...

All these things...

I did with her and Dad...

.......

Then suddenly...

All the memories come flooding back...

* * *

**(Young)- Aye:** ‘Mommy! Mommy! Look at the big Rollercoaster!’

**Mom:** ‘My... do you want to go on that?’

**(Young)- Aye:** ‘Yes!’

**Dad:** ‘Haha, h-how daring’

**Mom:** ‘She is only Twelve and she is more confident that you Nick’

**Dad:** ‘N-no need to point it out...’

**Mom:** ‘Anyway! Go take a picture of us Three’

**Dad:** ‘Oh Good idea!’

* * *

**(Young)- Aye:** ‘Horsey!’

**Mom:** ‘Do you wanna pet it Aye?’

**(Young)- Aye:** ‘Yay!!’

**Mom:** ‘My~ My are you starting to get heavy’

**Dad:** ‘Our you are just getting weaker, hehe’

**Mom:** ‘Shush Nick’

**Dad:** ‘Hehe, go pet the Pony Aye! I will take Picture’

* * *

**Dad:** ‘Ah look, there is Mommy!’

**(Young)- Aye:** ‘Huuuh? What she doing?’

**Dad:** ‘Mommy is working now...’

**(Young)- Aye:** ‘Mommy!!!’

**Dad:** ‘Aye! Not so loud!’

**Mom:** ‘Hi Sweetie~!!!’

**Photographer:** ‘Please focus, Miss. Gentille’

**Mom:** ‘Sorry! Can we take five?’

**Photographer:** ‘........Make it two’

**Mom:** ‘Right, right’

** *Took**Took**Took**Took* **

**(Young)- Aye:** ‘Mommy!’

**Mom:** ‘Hello Sweetie’

**Dad:** ‘You look Great Honey’

**Mom:** ‘Thank you~ Nathan made it, and even choose out these Heels’

**Dad:** ‘Here take Aye, i will take a picture of you both’

**Mom:** ‘Great idea!’

* * *

**Aye:** ‘..........I... remember again...’

**(Crying)- Aye:** ‘I.... ***sniff*** Remember’

**(Crying)- Aye:** ‘How... could i forget?!’

**Dad:** ‘I understand... Aye’

Dad hugs me

......

_ This.... _

_ This proves i’m still too Weak.... _

_ Am i even strong enough to Confess to Aiko?... _

......

**Aye:** ‘I am.... so Weak...’

**Dad:** ‘No Aye...’

**Dad:** ‘You are far from weak’

**Aye:** ‘But... i am’

**Aye:** ‘I could not handle my pain any longer...’

**Aye:** ‘And so Ran away from any thing from her...’

**Dad:** ‘But from i have seen, you never stopped loving her’

**Dad:** ‘You still Asked me everytime, when she would get home’

**Dad:** ‘And your reaction to seeing her....’

**Dad:** ‘You were not running away... instead you did the opposide and ran to her, i would not call that running away from the memories’

**Aye:** ‘.........’

**Dad:** ‘I think it is time i let you on one of my tricks’

**Aye:** ‘....Huh?’

**Dad:** ‘As you know... i am kinda of a Wimp’

**Dad:** ‘But yet, i get Stronger and more Confident just when i am with Camille

**Dad:** ‘And when i went to Convice her agentsy, only one thing was on my mind’

**Dad:** ‘Getting to see You and Camille smile together agian’

........

**Aye:** ‘...I... do not understand’

**Dad:** ‘Right i will get to the point’

**Dad:** ‘The Trick to Being Strong, is the onces you act for’

**Dad:** ‘I get Strength, doing these things with both You and Camille’

**Dad:** ‘If you Act alone it is not gonna Work, We Humans need each other for mental and Psyical support’

**Dad:** ‘And so, Strength is deepended on the actions you do for the onces you care about’

**Aye:** ‘.......’

**(Smiling)- Aye:** ‘I see.... yeah... i get it’

**(Relieved)- Dad:** ‘Good!’

**Aye:** ‘Thank you Dad!’

**Aye:** ‘I owe you!’

**Dad:** ‘Nonsense, you cannot “Owe” your Family’

**Aye:** ‘Oh... in that case if you need anything please ask’

**Dad:** ‘That is... basically the same thing...’

**Dad:** ‘But... you are not gonna back down are you?’

**Aye:** ‘Nope, i am all yours!’

**Dad:** ‘Do not say such weird things.... ergh.... well can you go get our mail?’

**Aye:** ‘Got it!’

I nod and walk to the hallway...

_ Glad... that was over with... _

_ I never really thought about it... _

_ But i guess deep down.... I’m just a Selfish Girl... _

_ Who thinks everything is gonna just gonna work out without work _

_ That’s not who i want to be... _

_ But then..... _

_ Who am i? _

Without looking i accidently bump into the wall

** *Bonk* **

**Aye:** ‘Ow!’

_ Argh... i should not think so much while doing something _

_ While rubbing my head, i look down... _

_ At the Mail we got... _

I pick it up.... Let’s see here....

Fanmail.... Fanmail.... Magazine.... Newspaper... and School Newspaper...

_ Like usual, nothing exicting.... _

_ Buuuut.... _

_ I’d rather like to avoid my parents looking into my school life.. _

Without thinking twice i throw the School Newspaper into my backpack

Then return to Dad.... and hand him the Mail...

**Dad:** ‘Thank you Aye, here sit down’

He offers and i do so

_ Hmm? He set up a Tea Pot _

_ He did that rather quietly _

**Dad:** ‘Strawberry two Sugars, right?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah’

He nods and pours the tea in a cup, throws in two Sugars and hands the Cup to me

He also makes one for himself, without sugar 

_ Right Dad was never such a Sweettooth _

_ Unlike me and Mom _

He sips his tea and starts looking through the mail

**Dad:** ‘Hm... two fanmail?’

**Dad:** ‘Seems some people noticed Camille is here’

**Aye:** ‘And send them here?’

**Dad:** ‘It was a news article some time ago, once about where we live’

**Dad:** ‘Seems these people found out somehow’

**Aye:** ‘Let me see’

He hands the two over... and notice two full names on the covers

Corey Sneekway and Nicole Poland

.....

No, never seen these names before

Eh... must be super fans or something

While i drink my tea, i go with one hand through my hair

Bit Rough....

Guess it can’t allways look great....

I quickly sip through the tea

And say to dad:

**Aye:** ‘I am gonna go upstairs and do my hair, now that i have the time for it’

**Dad:** ‘Go ahead, i will be making breakfast in about half a hour’

**Aye:** ‘Cool’

I say and head upstairs

* * *

_...Little more.... _

_ There! _

_ I look at myself in the mirror _

_ I shake my head and let my Orange hair wave... _

_ I have been going on for a while _

_ About 15 minutes i believe... _

_ I mean i even brushed my teeth in that time _

_ Geez... maybe i should cut my hair... it would take less time... _

_ Even so... i like my long hair... _

_ And even so- _

**Dad:** ‘Aye, i made breakfast!’

**Aye:** ‘Oh! Coming!’

Interupted by Dad, i store my Hair brush in the cabinet

And leave the Bathroom, then head downstairs

** *sniff**sniff* **

Something smells Sweet!

Smells very familar....

I walk into the Kitchen...

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘Woah! You made French Toast!’

**Dad:** ‘Sure did’

**Aye:** ‘Oh my Gosh! I did not know you knew how to make this!’

**Dad:** ‘Ah well, i did not’

**Dad:** ‘Your Mom helped me, she left a little while ago’

_ Huh?! She left?! _

I sit down and ask nervously asked;

**Aye:** ‘L-left? Where?’

**Dad:** ‘She just went and go visit Nathan, no big deal’

**Aye:** ‘O-oh... thank god...’

Dad looks at me....

Then understands what i’m thinking

**Dad:** ‘Oh, You know she would not leave the country without saying goodbye to you!’

**Dad:** ‘And it has only been 2 days, do not worry!’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah sorry... just nutrual instict...’

**Dad:** ‘Pretty Bad Thing to get used to...’

**Aye:** ‘......’

He turns around with two plates of Both French toast

Places one of them infront of me and the other the opposide side of the table

He also lies down silverware

I pick up the Knive and Fork and start eating

Dad also sits down and starts eating....

There is a bit of a silence...

Then finally Dad breaks it by asking something

**Dad:** ‘So, Aye... when do you plan on Getting this girl?’

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘H-huh?!!’

** *TING-ING-NG* **

In shock i drop my fork

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘Why bring this up so Suddenly?!’

**Dad:** ‘I mean, you did promise your Mother’

**(Smirking)- Dad:** ‘Pretty Rude to let her leave before you do so...’

**Aye:** ‘Wow.... thanks for the pressure...’

**Dad:** ‘Oh, sorry that was not my intention’

**Aye:** ‘...Uh-huh...’

I pick up my fork again.... urgh, got Syrup all over the Handle...

I keep eating... and look at dad...

From the look on his face, looks like he is reminiscing...

**Aye:** ‘Whatsup?’

**Dad:** ‘Ah... well, i was just remembering...’

**Dad:** ‘The Time you told me you fall for Women’

**Aye:** ‘Uh-oh’

**Dad:** ‘Uh-yes, how long ago was that now?’

**Aye:** ‘.....First year of High school... i believe’

**Aye:** ‘I mean... you took really well...’

**Dad:** ‘Ofcourse i did, I am for LGBT rights’

**Dad:** ‘Me and your Mother are friends with Nathan for a reason’

**Dad:** ‘He really had no real Friends before us’

**Dad:** ‘Ironicly... he was the reason we met and othenly was our Third wheel’

**Aye:** ‘So... when i told you, you immediately called Mom and told her’

**Dad:** ‘That is right, i still remember, she was saying she was very proud of you’

**Aye:** ‘She really was...’

**Dad:** ‘I mean the phone was on Speaker, and she was basically Celabrating’

**Dad:** ‘Luckily she was in her Hotel Room, alone’

**Aye:** ‘Hehehe~’

We share a laugh

.......

_ I think i’ve been greatly underappreciating Dad _

_ Even if i am much a like my Mom, he has done more for me _

_ He Quit his Own job when i was born, to go and take care of me _

_ He has been supporting me with my life.... _

_ And he knows everything about me my likes, Dislikes, and could easily know when something was off with me... _

_ Well... not everything... _

_ He doesn’t know the “Real” situation _

I finish my plate and gasp

**(Satisfied)- Aye:** ‘So Good~’

**Dad:** ‘Glad you liked it, i know you still gave a sweettooth’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah!’

I take out my phone....

** 7:35 **

_ Wow! Time flies _

**Aye:** ‘Ok, i will he heading out now!’

**Dad:** ‘Is good Sweetie’

I give dad my usual Forehead Kiss

And go to the Hallway, grab my bag

Put on my sneakers and head out

.....

I start walking towards school...

_ Guess Egois is avoiding me... _

_ Good, i really was not in the mood for anymore drama _

_......? _

While i head to school...

I see 2 people from my school, are wispering and glaring at me...

.....

_ This is... not like how people who like me... stare at me.... _

_ More like a look of... Suprise or.... Disgust? _

_ What is going on? _

_ Why am i feeling so... uneasy? _

_ It’s not only them.... i pass more people and it’s about the same! _

Then two others pass me...

And overhear them talking;

**Shy Student:** ‘You really think it is true?’

**Vulgar Student:** ‘No damn idea, but this source seems legit’

**Shy Student:** ‘I had no idea... she was like that...’

**Vulgar Student:** ‘It is allways those goddamn popular Bitches thinking they are Hotshit’

**Vulgar Student:** ‘Turns out she is no diffirent’

**Shy Student:** ‘Shame... i feel bad for Zepeda’

Then they notice me staring and the Vulgar student speaks up

**Vulgar Student:** ‘Hey, Stop staring you Fucking Cheater’

**Aye:** ‘What? Me?’

**Vulgar Student:** ‘Do not play Dumb, you better stop staring at us our you will get it!’

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘........’

**Vulgar Student:** ‘Damn... Cold as hell, whatever lets go Bernie’

**Shy Student:** ‘R-right...’

The Vulgar Student walks faster and drags the Shy Student with her,

She looks at me with Doubt.....

......

_ W-what the hell is happening? _

_ “Cheater”? _

_ Why.... am i suddenly called a cheater? _

_ I’m not even... dating... _

_....That shy girl... she did mention a Name... _

_....Zepeda _

_ Sounds so familar... _

_ Something strange is going on... _

_ I need to find more out... _

_ I walk more quickly towards School... _

_ When i arrive... i get greeted with more Glares and Stares.... _

_Very.... very... Strange..._

_Apparently... everyone knows something i do not.._

I try my best to not get intimidated by the stares and get to the class room

I enter it..... i get meet with more glares....

_Urgh... even here?_

This is gonna be weird...

Whatever is gonna happen, i need to be on guard for anything...

I look to Aiko’s Table....

Seems she has not noticed me...

I sit behind her.... and call out to her

**(On-Guard)- Aye:** ‘Hey Aiko?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘..........’

**(On-Guard)- Aye:** ‘Aiko? Hello?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘......’

She lightly turns her body....

_ Looks at me..... Sadly?! _

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** ‘I am sorry... Aye-san, really’

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** ‘I did not mean... to cause trouble...’

**Aye:** ‘W-what? Wait Aiko...’

She turns around agian, not before giving me a painful look...

_ W-what is happening?! _

_ Even Aiko?! _

_ And...... she called... me.. “Aye-san”..... _

_ No... nonono! _

_ What the hell..... _

I look around the classroom....

Most of the people are staring at me...

Then i notice....

_ Egois isn’t here.... _

_ Why is she not here.... _

_ Oh god _

_ I don’t know what is going on, but i screwed up somehow! _

Then Miss. Gilleby comes in the Classroom and starts talking

**Miss.Gilleby:** ‘Good morning Class, let us begin’

_ So began... the most uncomfortable Class of my life.... _

_ It was painful.... the whole time, i see people sometime Glare at me... _

_ Even once... while the Teacher was turned around... _

_ Someone threw a eraser at me! _

_ I luckily could dodge it... _

But that seemed to anger the Thrower more...

That Girl... who threw it....

She is one of Egois’ “Friends”

_ Why would one of her Friends be so pissed? _

........

_ Wait.... i see now... _

_ Zepeda.... _

**_ Egois Zepeda! _ **

_ This.. “Rumor” or whatever it is... _

_ It also has something to do with Egois? _

_ Gah... this is so confusing to understand... _

* * *

** —/ Timeskip \— **

** 8:03 -> 12:30 **

* * *

** *DRRIIIIIIING* **

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘Ok everyone, Lunch time, You can leave or stay here, either way be done with whatever you wanna do by 13:00’

Miss Gilleby gave us the usual message...

And almost everyone leaves the classroom

Aiko also stands up and wakes away quickly without looking at me...

. _.....I even got her to hate me..._

_ I need to figure out what is happening and fast! _

_....... _

Before i can act on anything my name gets called out

**???:** ‘Yo, Aye-shit!’

**Aye:** ‘Excuse me?’

I look to my side...

3 girls stand infront of me...

They suround me... no where to go...

_ The one leading them is that Friend of Egois.... Gully Beel, i believe _

_ And two other girls stand next to her, one with Flashy make up... Jessica Omigoch... _

_ And one with a... fake Tattoo on her neck...  Pore Voole _

**(Mad)- Gully:** ‘Yes you, Time to explain!’

**Aye:** ‘Huh?’

**(Mad)- Jessica:** ‘Do not play dumb, what were you and Egois like?’

**(Threating)- Pore:** ‘Yeah, Explain... Quickly’

**Aye:** ‘Nothing... we were just friends’

**(Mad)- Gully:** ‘Oh really? That is not what i heard and saw!’

**(Mad)- Gully:** ‘You two were dating were you not?!’

**Aye:** ‘W-what no! I did not never like her that way!’

_ This is bad.... _

_ If this continues... i might be in deep throuble... _

**Jessica:** ‘You are not fooling anyone Gentille!’

**Jessica:** ‘She was always Flirtly with you!’

**Jessica:** ‘And now with what has been Exposed it is clear!’

**Aye:** ‘Seriously we were not dating!’

**(Threating)- Pore:** ‘Tell that Lie one more time... i dare you!’

**Aye:** ‘I.......’

_ No mather what i say... they will not believe me! _

_ This.... might be the end... _

..........

**???:** ‘Hey you three! Teacher is coming!’

A sudden voice rings out, a fimilar voice

The three instantly shock up, look at the door

And clear sounds of heels can be heard

***Took* *Took* *Took***

All three instantly ran to the oppiside side

I am able to see who spoke up...

!!!

It’s... **Impa**!

My Reporter Friend!

**Impa:** ‘Do not just sit there! Follow me!’

**Aye:** ‘R-right!’

Without hesatation, i grab my bag and run with Impa out the classroom

I follow her and she leads me into the Libary...

We hide behind some Bookcases while we catch our breathe....

......

**Aye:** ‘Thanks... Impa..’

**Impa:** ‘No..... problem, i could... not let them hurt you!’

**Impa:** ‘Now... we wait...’

**Aye:** ‘W-why?’

**Impa:** ‘For my Accomplice’

Confused i have no choice to wait... 

After about 2 minutes i hear the libary door open and hear Heels coming in our direction

.....?!

Around the corner comes...

Liebe Mikan....

The girl who i rejected two days ago!

**Liebe:** ‘Good thing i wore my heels today...’

**Aye:** ‘H-huh? Liebe?’

**Liebe:** ‘H-hello Aye!’

**Impa:** ‘Great job, Liebe we really fooled them!’

**Liebe:** ‘Thank you!’

These two know each other?

**Impa:** ‘Did you not know? We are in the same class together’

**Aye:** ‘No... i did not..’

**Impa:** ‘Anyway... now that we got you here...’

**Impa:** ‘What is going on with you?’

**Aye:** ‘I... frankly have no idea!’

**(Confused)- Liebe:** ‘Huh? But......’

**Impa:** ‘You have not seen it have you?’

**Aye:** ‘No... i guess i have not...’

Impa nods and pulls out the... School Newspaper...

**Impa:** ‘You might wanna read this part...’

She points to a Front page acticle...

?!?

* * *

** — Love Scandel?! — **

**Popular Student Aye Gentille** , was reported by a anonymous person and had showed prove, the Tip contained info that she has been “close” with two different students of our school, What is the Real Meaning of this? Keep Reading to find out!

Aye Gentille, proven with pictures down below, has showen to have a “close” relationship with two classmates of her, being Egois Zepeda and Transfer Student Aikozumi Urigami

This has proven that Aye is “Dating” both of them and is having what seems to be a All female Harem with two so far

What is her objective? Is she planning to Add another Girl into the Mix?

We tried to reach out to both the Harem Girls, both Refused to Talk any furter, is there still something hidden from us? If you know anymore info please report to the Reporters Crew!

* * *

**Aye:** ‘Wh-what the hell is this?!’

_ There are pictures too! _

_ One **M** **e and Aiko walking together eating waffles** _

_ And the other... **a Picture of Egois kissing me**... _

_ Who took these photos?! _

_ Aiko... is involved into this too.... _

_ No... why her! _

_ She’s innocent god dammit! _

**Impa:** ‘I knew it...’

**Aye:** ‘I-ipma believe me i did not date either of these two!’

**Impa:** ‘Relax! Me and Liebe both believe something stinks’

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘You do?’

**Liebe:** ‘Yes! Those words you said to me Wednesday!’

**Liebe:** ‘Those words were real! A-and... if you were getting “more girls” you could have easily taken avantage of me!’

**Aye:** ‘Liebe.....’

**Liebe:** ‘T-this might be foolish... the chance you might be fooling us might still exist... b-but i want to believe you!’

**Impa:** ‘I agree with her, you could be still lying to save your own Butt...’

**Impa:** ‘But you are my Friend and more importantly...’

**Impa:** ‘I am a reporter, i want to find the truth’

**Aye:** ‘Impa.....’

**Aye:** ‘Thank you both...... i also want to find out... who did this’

_ Until i find out who did this, i cannot clear my and Aiko’s name... _

_ Aiko did not deserve to be mixed into this... _

_ I need to fix this! _

**Aye:** ‘Impa, do you have any other info we should know about?’

**Impa:** ‘Nope, i had absolutly no say in this article’

**Aye:** ‘Well do you know who wrote it?’

**Impa:** ‘Yes our Leader, Gina Highdy’

**Aye:** ‘Can you do me a favor? And ask who they got the source from?’

**Impa:** ‘I could but in the article it says the Source was anonymous!’

**Aye:** ‘True but they could be lying’

**Impa:** ‘.....but... why?’

**Aye:** ‘Impa please we have little time, or must i use my “Favor”?’

**Impa:** ‘Ok! Ok, i hear ya’

**Impa:** ‘Stay here, i will be right back!’

As she says that she runs off

Them Liebe asks me:

**(Question)- Liebe:** ‘What are we supposed to do?’

**Aye:** ‘We need to figure out one thing....’

**Aye:** ‘Was this just a Misunderstanding... or did someone try to sabotage my Status?’

**Liebe:** ‘How do you mean?’

**Aye:** ‘I had many people look up to me... and suppose i had also many People who Hate my guts...’

**Liebe:** ‘Like... someone you already rejected?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah... i do not regularly reject people like i did you.... sorry for bringing that up...’

**Liebe:** ‘No need for appogizes, i am allready over it!’

**Aye:** ‘Ok... thank god...’

**Liebe:** ‘Well... i would think it is impossible to be a Simple misunderstanding’

**Aye:** ‘I agree.... if it were it is weird they would send it anonymously..’

**Liebe:** ‘That is strange yeah....’

**Aye:** ‘And also... these Pictures... are taken very Stalker-y’

**Liebe:** ‘Also true... but....’

**(Question)- Liebe:** ‘What exactly is happening in the you and Egois photo?’

**Aye:** ‘........She forced me to kiss her...’

**(Shocked)- Liebe:** ‘W-what! That is Wrong!’

**Aye:** ‘She... was jealous i was spending time with Aiko...’

.......

**Liebe:** ‘Aye.......’

**Liebe:** ‘When you turned me down you said you may ne in love with someone else’

**Liebe:** ‘Is that someone... Aikozumi?’

**Aye:** ‘....How.. could you tell?’

**Liebe:** ‘Well by the fact that you just gave her a nickname’

!!

_ I sold myself out with the same Mistake?! _

_ First Mom... and now Liebe... _

_ I’m really shit at hiding my love.... _

**Aye:** ‘Truth is.... unless i fix this... i may never get the chance at her anymore...’

**Aye:** ‘I do not know why... but it seems she blames herself for getting involved..’

* * *

**(Flashback)- Aikozumi:** ‘I am sorry... Aye-san, really’

**(Flashback)- Aikozumi:** ‘I did not mean... to cause trouble...’

* * *

**Aye:** ‘I cannot allow her to keep blaming herself!’

**Aye:** ‘I honestly do not care about myself... i cannot let her get bullied’

**Aye:** ‘She has had.... a tough life’

**Liebe:** ‘So that is your motivation....’

**Liebe:** ‘Not yourself... but someone else..’

!!

_ I just reliesed.... _

_ I’m doing exactly what dad told me in the morning! _

* * *

**(Flashback)- Dad:** ‘The Trick to Being Strong, is the onces you act for’

**(Flashback)- Dad:** ‘I get Strength, doing these things with both You and Camille’

**(Flashback)- Dad:** ‘If you Act alone it is not gonna Work, We Humans need each other for mental and Psyical support’

( **Flashback)- Dad:** ‘And so, Strength is deepended on the onces you care about’

* * *

_ Thanks Dad... helping me even when i am away... _

_ Then Impa comes around the Corner again _

**Liebe:** ‘Eep! O-oh.. it is you Impa’

**Impa:** ‘Ofcourse it is, only we know we gather here!’

**(Awkward)- Liebe:** ‘Heh...heheh’

**Aye:** ‘.....Did you get anything?’

**Impa:** ‘Not directly no’

**Impa:** ‘She told me it was impossible to detimene the Sender’

**Liebe:** ‘Oh no...’

**Impa:** ‘But! I could tell she was lying!’

**Aye:** ‘How?’

**(Proud)- Impa:** ‘Trust me Honey, i am a reporter, i can tell!’

**Liebe:** ‘That is amazing! Do you have superpowers?!’

**(Proud)- Impa:** ‘This is better that a Stupid “Superpower”’

**(Impressed)- Liebe:** ‘Wow... you are really talented Impa!’

**(Blushing)- Impa:** ‘Hehe.... i sure am!’

_ This road is going towards a very **different** one... _

_ Better get this on track again _

**Aye:** ‘Let us please stay on the subject...’

**Impa:** ‘Right, it is possible to trace a E-mail id user’

**Impa:** ‘All you need is to Memorize the emailit was send on, and trace it to a Real Email and User’

**Aye:** ‘And.... how do we do that?’

**Impa:** ‘Well... that is the tricky part...’

**Impa:** ‘Unless any of us are related to any cops or Detectives... we are unable to trace it...’

**Liebe:** ‘No, not in my family’

**Aye:** ‘........’

**Impa:** ‘Aye? Someone in mind?’

**Aye:** ‘Not in my family..... but....’

* * *

**(Flashback)- Aikozumi:** ‘Ah~ My Dad is not only a Good Police, but also a Great Brewer!’

**(Flashback)- Aye:** ‘Wait your Dad is a Cop?’

**(Flashback)- Aikozumi:** ‘Oh back in Japan he was a Detective, but after we moved here he quit’

* * *

**Liebe:** ‘Her father is a detcetive?!’

**Aye:** ‘Was, he quit, but i bet i could still help us’

**Impa:** ‘That could work...’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Impa:** ‘Aye? What is wrong?’

**Aye:** ‘I... do not know if she still wants to talk to me... after all this...’

**Liebe:** ‘But.... she has to...’

**Aye:** ‘Even after what i said... i am not gonna force her to do anything...’

**Impa:** ‘I understand, but you need to talk to her...’

**Impa:** ‘She is your only Shot!’

.......

_ Impa is right... _

_ Weither i want it or not _

_ I need to Talk to Her.... _

_ Dammit... i would have prefered to talk to her about my love but... _

_ To save her... i need to Talk to her... _

_ I need her.... _

**\\-\0/-_End Chapter 7_-\0/-/**


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Together with Impa and Liebe...”
> 
> “I need to find out... Who?”
> 
> “Who is trying to ruin my Repitation?”
> 
> “I need to find the Truth, no mather how far i might go”
> 
> “For myself, Aikozumi... and even Egois”

** Chapter 8: The Truth **

** Akira Urigami **

* * *

** Elsewhere **

** *TRIII-RI-RI-DING,TRIII-RI-RI-DING* **

** *Beep* **

**???:** ‘Sneekway, Report’

**(Phone)- ???:** ‘Yeah... it seems it worked’

**(Phone)- ???:** ‘Aye is getting glared at by everyone’

**???:** ‘Good, she deserves it, everything is going according to plan’

**(Phone)- ???:** ‘Well.... not really’

**???:** ‘...Excuse me? Explain!’

**(Phone)- ???:** ‘It seems she is getting support from two First Years’

**???:** ‘Ugh.... whatever, if they help her she might get done Faster’

**???:** ‘Now... Prepare for phase Two’

**(Phone)- ???:** ‘Understud leaving school Grounds now’

** *Beep* **

**???:** ‘.....Hehe~’

**???:** ‘Soon... she will figure it out, she is smart’

**???:** ‘She is gonna have to go through him first’

**???:** ‘Come to me.... Sweet “ **Aye-Chan** ”’

**???:** ‘Bah, discusting’

* * *

**Aye:** ‘.....Aiko...’

**Liebe:** ‘Aye, if you want to find out the truth-‘

**Impa:** ‘You gotta talk with her’

**Impa:** ‘I do not know your Situation with this girl but...’

**Liebe:** ‘She likes her, Impa’

Impa looks suprised at Liebe then at me...

Then smirks and speaks

**(Smug)- Impa:** ‘Really now?’

**(Smug)- Impa:** ‘You are in love with a Transfer student?’

**(Smug)- Impa:** ‘Gee... that sure is a plot twist!’

**(Stern)- Liebe:** ‘Impa stop it, this really is not the time’

**Aye:** ‘It is Allright... i know that it is strange for me to be in love’

**Impa:** ‘Wha- Wait, i was not saying it is strange’

**Impa:** ‘I am just saying that as your Jolly little Friend!’

**Impa:** ‘No one is Strange for being in love, We are Humans after all’

**Liebe:** ‘Can relate’

**Impa:** ‘See?- Wait what’

**Liebe:** ‘What?’

**(Smug)- Impa:** ‘Are you in love with someone?~’

**(Blushing)- Liebe:** ‘W-what? No where did you get that idea from?’

**(Smug)- Impa:** ‘Knew it! Now~ who is it!’

As she says that she pulls out her notepad....

And starts turning to the backside...

I glance at her book 

Seems like the pages are full of Student names... pointing to another person’s name with A Red line

**(Blushing)- Liebe:** ‘Why are you so interested?!’

**(Smug)- Impa:** ‘Cmon! Cmon!’

**(Annoyed)- Aye:** ‘Guys! Please focus!’

**(Annoyed)- Aye:** ‘Do “this” another time’

**Impa:** ‘Ok, ok, my bad’

**(Blushing)- Liebe:** ‘There is not gonna be another time!’

**Aye:** ‘So....’

.......

_ I’ve got no choice... _

_ For my and Aiko’s Safety... and even Egois... _

_ Even if she went crazy over me.. she doesn’t deserve  _

**Aye:** ‘I will do it, after school that is’

**Impa:** ‘More personal, i get ya’

**Impa:** ‘But be careful, that “anonymous” person may still be following you!’

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘Ok, what now?’

**Liebe:** ‘Yeah must we wait on Aye?’

**Impa:** ‘That too, but first we need that Email’

**Aye:** ‘How do you suggest we do that?’

**Impa:** ‘Well.... this might be complicated with your plan now too, Aye’

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘How so?’

**Impa:** ‘My plan was, After school we create a Diversion’

**Impa:** ‘Which would send all the Reporters out the Room, so we could sneak in and send that email to my Phone’

**Liebe:** ‘Diversion, you mean a Distraction’

**Impa:** ‘Bingo!... But i frankly have no idea what to do’

**Aye:** ‘I got a idea’

**Impa:** ‘Huh?’

**Aye:** ‘This might sound Mad but... those three girls who were borthering me...’

**Aye:** ‘I could let them bother me again... and then let them beat me up...’

**(Shocked)- Both:** ‘WHAT?!’

**Liebe:** ‘Aye! That is going way to far!’

**Impa:** ‘I agree, nobody would want to see that!’

**Aye:** ‘I disagree..... After what people think i did people want to see “Justice”’

**Aye:** ‘And... i bet those reporters would love to capture... that moment, i am a hot talking topic right now right?’

**Liebe:** ‘Still! That is way to dangerous! What if they actually hurt you?!’

**Aye:** ‘.....That is a risk i am willing to take... even so... all three are not strong or in Fighting Clubs’

**Impa:** ‘Aye... are you sure?’

**(Confident)- Aye:** ‘........Positive... i am pretty durible!’

**Liebe:** ‘.....If she is fine with it...’

**Impa:** ‘I guess i got no other choice...’

**Aye:** ‘I will be fine, i promise!’

**(Unsure)- Impa:** ‘If you are for it... then’

**Impa:** ‘I will report the fight to the Crew then the Teachers...’

**Impa:** ‘Liebe, you Send the Email to me’

**Liebe:** ‘Why yours and not anyone else?’

**Impa:** ‘For the slight chance she checks it would suspisious if you send it too me’

**Impa:** ‘Anyway, my Email is “ImpaReport@gmail,com” remember that well’

**Liebe:** ‘Sure i have amazing memory!’

**(Unsure)- Impa:** ‘Well.... i guess we have... a plan...’

**(Unsure)- Liebe:** ‘I guess we do...’

**Aye:** ‘......Guys’

**Aye:** ‘It will be Fine...’

**(Uneasy)- Liebe:** ‘You can say that... but i am very uncomfortable at the fact you are so willing at this plan...’

**Impa:** ‘Are you the least bit worried at the fact you know you will be hurt?!’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Aye:** ‘You wanna know the truth?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah... i am scared... Terrified even, but if i do not do this now the situation will deteriorate, worse and worse’

**Aye:** ‘At the point that i will be known as the “School Broad”’

**Aye:** ‘And Aiko might suffer a similar fate’

**Aye:** ‘It is now or never’

.........

Both look at each other and the ground in a upsetting way...

** *DRRIIIIIIING* **

.......

The Bell... of Doom has rung

My heart starts beating faster

Impa places a hand on my shoulder, smiles with a confident look and says;

**(Confident)- Impa:** ‘We understand, As soon Class is over we will spring into action!’

**(Confident)- Impa:** ‘I will get the Teacher as soon as possible!’

**(Confident)- Liebe:** ‘That Email is as good as ours!’

**Aye:** ‘T-thank.... you guys...’

I relax myself... my heartbeat feels normally now...

Us three walk out the Libary..

We splitways as i walk to my classroom

....

_ This is it... _

_ No more turning back... _

.....

I enter the classroom.... and go to my seat...

_ I know they just calmed me down... but i am not, not gonna worry... _

_ This is a gut wrecking feeling.... _

I put my hold my head in my arms

Then a voice from infront of me 

**???:** ‘Aye-san?’

**Aye:** ‘!’

I pull my head up...

I see Aiko looking conserned at me with one eye...

**Aikozumi:** ‘Are you... ok?’

**Aye:** ‘Y-yeah! Totally!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Are you sure?’

**Aye:** ‘Surely! Just after class go straight home!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘huh? I see...’

She says and turns her head...

_ Phew... best to keep her away, after school i’ll just go to Her home... _

.......

_ Just.. have to wait patiently.... _

* * *

** Timeskip **

** 13:02 -> 16:00 **

* * *

** After School. **

** *DRRIIIIIIING* **

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘Goodjob everyone, that was the bell’

**Miss Gilleby:** ‘Have a good day further, Dismissed!’

......

The teacher leaves first 

And then Many people stand up...

Only a few people remained in the classroom

Me,

The three Girls; Gully, Jessica & Pore, discussing and looking at me

And.... Aiko?!

_ Why is she still here? _

_ Why is she not leaving? If she stays she may get dragged into it! _

**Aye:** ‘Aiko.... why are you still here...?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....Why? Am i not allowed to sit here?’

**Aye:** ‘N-no that is not what i meant’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You are awaiting soneone... right?’

**Aye:** ‘What?!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Is it Zepeda-san? If that is the case...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I need to oppogize’

**Aye:** ‘Egois? No there is no need of that!’

**Gully:** ‘I think it is’

!!!

The three girls are walking towards us...

_ Oh Crap! _

**Aye:** ‘What do you want?’

**Gully:** ‘A Second attempt...’

**Jessica:** ‘Look Gully, we even have the Other Girl here’

**Pore:** ‘Good, a Two for One price’

**Aikozumi:** ‘W-what is happening?’

I look at all three.... and then stand up

And stand infront of Aiko

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-san?!’

**Aye:** ‘She has nothing to do with it, keep her out of it’

**Jessica:** ‘Wow so brave!’

**Gully:** ‘No, she is just foolish

**Gully:** ‘You did not Cheat on Egois on your own, you two were together’

**Aye:** ‘I do not know were you got the idea from that me an Egois were “Dating” but that was not True!’

**Aye:** ‘I never was dating Egois’

**Aye:** ‘I would never Date Egois... she has no chance anymore with me’

**Aye:** ‘Maybe if you had Brains you would have seen me Deny any “Loving” relationship with Egois’

_ Seems that really ticked her off.... she looks pissed _

_ Like getting really Red and-  
  
_

** *Bam* **

**Aye:** ‘Argh!’

Gully hit me in the Face... 

She hit me with her Right... knocking me over

I stumble to the Ground

My bag flies on the ground next to me

**Pore:** ‘Holy Shit...’

**Jessica:** ‘W-woah...’

**Gully:** ‘Do not fucking talk to me like that!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan!!’

_ My..... head... feels... dizzy... _

I feel my body getting turned around...

My vision still blurry... gets back to me..

And i see Aiko crouching down next to me...

....

**(Weak)- Aye:** ‘aiko.... please... r-run...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan!.. come on stay awake!’

**Gully:** ‘Come on! Only one Punch?! Weak!’

**Jessica:** ‘Gully... Girl, calm down’

**Pore:** ‘This is not what we Planned, Yo!’

**Gully:** ‘Shut up! Both of you, i will not let Egois get Insulted!’

**Gully:** ‘She is just some School Skank!’

.....

_ To... weak... to... reply... _

I look up at Aiko... she looks...?

Ready to lose her composure!

**Aye:** ‘a-aiko...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.......No...’

She lifts up my body Easily...

And makes me lean against the wall...

She faces.. Gully...

**Aikozumi:** ‘You cannot just go around and Punch people!’

**Gully:** ‘What do you know?!’

**Gully:** ‘You are just some Japanese Freak..’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Still..... this is not right!’

**Gully:** ‘I do not care what you say! You do not belong here!’

With that Gully tries to Punch Aiko

**Aye:** ‘A-aiko!!’

Just when i see Gully’s Fist fly towards Aiko’s face...

She dodges the Punch!

**Aikozumi:** ‘You have to calm yourself’

**Gully:** ‘I do not take orders from you!’

Then Gully swings her right arm

Aiko also dodges that one by going underneath her Arm

**Aikozumi:** ‘I will not say it again, Stop it!’

**Gully:** ‘You fucking stop dodging or it will be your last time talking!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I see, i will not feel sorry after this’

Gully looking even more mad goes for another Straight Fist punch...

Aiko dodges again and now pushes her arm up

Then She quickly Embraced Gully

Before gully could react, i see Aiko’s Leg move it self behind Gully’s

Aiko pulls her leg, and Gully loses her balance

Aiko still holds her but it does not mather in the end

**Gully:** ‘What the-?!’

She could not finish her sentence, to her hitting her head on the Hard Ground....

.........

Knocking her Out!

**Jessica:** ‘G-gully?’

**Pore:** ‘Woah... she just Judo-threw her to the Ground!’

Aikozumi Sighes heavily and asks the other two standing

**Aikozumi:** ‘So... do we have have any other problems?’

**(Nervous)- Jessica:** ‘Woah! Hold on no! We were not gonna hurt Her!’

**(Nervous)- Pore:** ‘Y-yeah! We were just wanting info and was trying to just ask her questions!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It does not mather, you can flee, take her with you or not it is up to you two’

The two freeze up, look at each other and both book it

The second the two leave the Classroom, Aiko turns to me...

She crouches down... and hugs my barely contious body...

**Aikozumi:** ‘I am sorry...’

.......

_ So... in the end... they wanted to just ask us questions... _

_ No plans for a fight?..... _

_Wait... The Plan! _

_ She needs to... get out of here... _

I look at her... and quickly say;

**Aye:** ‘Aiko... leave!’

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** ‘H-huh?’

**Aye:** ‘Teachers... and Reporters Crew are coming...’

**Aye:** ‘If they... see you, it will make you look even more bad’

**Aikozumi:** ‘B-but i cannot leave you alone’

**Aye:** ‘I am... not gonna be alone’

**Aye:** ‘Please.. Believe me...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.....I......’

**Aye:** ‘I will be fine... i will find you later’

**Aikozumi:** ‘If you are sure...’

** Aikozumi: ** ‘Stay... safe..’

Aiko looks at me conserned, and walks away quickly

.......

_ Decked by only one punch... _

_ Man... i’m weak.. _

_ Unlike Aiko who just knocked out Gully... _

_ What did she even do? _

_ Looked like somesort of Fighting technique... _

_ “ **Judo** ”.... _

....

_ My contious... slowly comes back to me... _

_ I could stand up... but i bet they will think... _

_ I did it to her.... _

I deside to stay sitting...

After a while i hear many footsteps coming towards the classroom

I slightly open my eyes...

And see our Gym teacher; **Miss. Hilda** and Gina the leader and the whole reporting crew, including Impa at the door...

**Miss. Hilda:** ‘What the...’

**RP Member:** ‘Woah, this was not what i expected’

**Gina:** ‘Indeed...’

** *SNAP* **

The sound of a camera sounds though the Room

**Miss. Hilda:** ‘Hey! No pictures’

**Gina:** ‘Why not? It is out job to do this’

**Miss. Hilda:** ‘Even so, two of your fellow Students were assaulted’

**Gina:** ‘Why do you think we are here?’

**Miss. Hilda:** ‘Enough! Give that here’

I see Hilda grab Gina’s Camera off her neck

**Gina:** ‘What the hell!’

**Miss. Hilda:** ‘You will be getting this back at the end of the day

**Impa:** ‘Aye!’

Then Impa Runs to my side

The other Girls go to Gully’s Side...

Impa then Wispers in my ear

**(Quiet)- Impa:** ‘What in the world happened?’

**(Quiet)- Aye:** ‘....Aiko..’

**(Quiet)- Impa:** ‘What?’

**(Quiet)- Impa:** ‘We will discuss this later’

.....

**Gully:** ‘Urgh....’

!!!

_ Gully awakened!  _

_ O-oh no... she could tell on Aiko! _

**RP Member:** ‘Wah! She is Awake!’

**Miss. Hilda:** ‘Everyone out the way’

She croches down before Gully and pulls her upper body up

**Miss. Hilda:** ‘Gully what happened?’

**(Dizzy)- Gully:** ‘Waahh?’

I see... Gully’s Face slightly look at me...

_ Please... _

I lightly shake my head towards her

**Gina:** ‘Did that Slut hit you?’

**(Angry)- Miss. Hilda:** ‘Gina! Watch your Mouth!’

**Gully:** ‘.............no..’

**Gina:** ‘Whatever, seems there is no fighting here at all’

**Gina:** ‘Let us go Girls’

As she says that her and the other 3 reporter girls leave...

_ Hope Liebe had enough time... _

**Miss. Hilda:** ‘You are not gonna go with them Impa?’

**Impa:** ‘No... i am good’

**Hilda:** ‘Wait... does Aye have a Black Eye?’

**Impa:** ‘Seems she does..’

_ I-i do? Oh no... this will be tough to explain to Mom and Dad... _

**Miss. Hilda:** ‘Who hit you Aye?’

**Aye:** ‘....Gu....Gully’

**Miss. Hilda:** ‘Is that True?’

She slightly nods her head...

**Miss. Hilda:** ‘Then what happened to You?’

**Gully:** ‘..........’

** Aye:  ** ‘S-she Tripped!’

**Impa:** ‘Really?’

**Gully:** ‘......I do not remember...’

**Miss. Hilda:** ‘Urgh... Impa look over Aye, i will bring Gully to the Nurses Office’

**Impa:** ‘Sure!’

With that Hilda Easily Lifts up Gully’s Body and leaves the Classroom

....

**Impa:** ‘Can you stand?’

**Aye:** ‘I... think?’

Before picking me up she grabs my bag of the floor

Impa slowly pulls me up on my feet

And supports me as we walk to the Libary...

**Impa:** ‘How are you feeling?’

**Aye:** ‘Got a Headache...’

**Impa:** ‘....I knew this was a Terrible idea you are a damn Idiot...’

** Aye: ** ‘I prefer... Determined’

**Impa:** ‘Whatever term you want to call it, it was Foolish’

**Impa:** ’Let us just hope Liebe had enough time to send the-‘

Impa gets interupted by a noise coming from her phone

** *Hmmmm* **

Impa places my bag on the ground and takes out her phone....

I take a glance at her notifications

* * *

“New Mail: ‘Aye Gentille scoop’ Re-Send by Gina Highdy”

* * *

**(Relieved)- Impa:** ‘Looks like it was worth it though...’

**Impa:** ‘I will read it when we are together’

** Impa: ** ‘You really are Crazy, Aye..’

I chuckle, i won’t deny it...  
  
  


She puts her phone back and then puts her arm back around my arm

We slowly but surely reach the Libary...

And walk over to the Table Liebe was sitting at

**Impa:** ‘I saw it, good job’

**Liebe:** ‘Thanks...’

**Liebe:** ‘Also to avoid suspision on you... i send the Email to the other members as well’

**Impa:** ‘Clever Girl!’

**Liebe:** ‘My Goodness! What happened?!’

Liebe is shocked as soon as she sees my face...

Impa sits me down in a chair and sits next to me

**Impa:** ‘Seems things did not go according to plan on her side’

**Liebe:** ‘Oh god..... darn it..’

**Aye:** ‘It... is not as bad as you think...’

**Impa:** ‘She told me Aikozumi helped her’

**Liebe:** ‘H-huh?’ Howso?’

**Aye:** ‘When those three... were going towards me.. Aiko was still in the classroom’

**Aye:** ‘So... i tried to Protect her...’

**Aye:** ‘But i got decked in the face instead...’

**Liebe:** ‘You... protected her?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah well... in the end when i was punched’

**Aye:** ‘Aiko... Judo Threw Gully against the floor and the other two left in hurry’

**Aye:** ‘And before Anyone else came... i made her leave’

......

**Liebe:** ‘W-woah... sounds intense...’

**Impa:** ‘This girl is more impressive than i thought...’

**Aye:** ‘She really... is...’

**Liebe:** ‘Ok... well if you are feeling ok...’

**Aye:** ‘I am Fine... my headache is going away’

**Liebe:** ‘Here!’

Liebe hands me a Jacket with a hood...

**Aye:** ‘What is this?’

**Liebe:** ‘It is mine, i thought if you put on the hood nobody would reckonize you and your Black eye’

**Liebe:** ‘I can let you borrow it for a while!’

**Aye:** ‘Oh... thanks...’

I take the jacket...

_ I know that after school you are allowed to Wear other clothing at school..... for like Clubs but.. _

_ No... i shouldn’t complain she went through the trouble to let me borrow it, i should use it _

_ I put on the jacket and put the hood over my head, then stuff my hair into the Back... _

_ Might mess up my hair.... but that is the least of my worries _

**Impa:** ‘See, i can barely see the Black eye now!’

**Liebe:** ‘The Shadow covers it up’

**Aye:** ‘Thank you Liebe’

**Impa:** ‘Allright, maybe time i read the Mail now’

**Liebe:** ‘Go ahead, i did not have the time to read it..’

Impa Opens her phone look at the Mail...

And reads it out loud;

**(Reading)- Impa:** ‘“To Whoever is reading this”’

**(Reading)- Impa:** ‘“It might interests you that i have Dirt on Aye Gentille”’

**(Reading)- Impa:** ‘“As Shown in the Pictures, she has been Dating two different girls”’

**(Reading)- Impa:** ‘“These Prove Aye is not what see seems”’

**(Reading)- Impa:** ‘“She is a dirty Cheater, which girl came first i am not certain yet”’

**(Reading)- Impa:** ‘“But i want you, presumed you Are the leader of the News letter of your school, to Expose her for the Slut she really is”’

**(Reading)- Impa:** ‘“Reveal the Truth.”’

......

**Impa:** ‘That is all it says’

**Impa:** ‘And the two pictures in the Paper are on here too...’

**Liebe:** ‘What about the Sender?!’

**Impa:** ‘....hm? All it says is; “ **TheTruth@gmail.com** ”’

**Liebe:** ‘That.... is creepy...’

**Aye:** ‘........”Slut”’

**Impa:** ‘Aye?’

**Aye:** ‘Is that how people are gonna see me as...?’

**Liebe:** ‘No! Nobody is gonna know about this!’

**Liebe:** ‘If we find this user we can win this!’

**Impa:** ‘Right, onto Phase 2!’

**Aye:** ‘Going... to Aiko right?’

**Liebe:** ‘Should we let her go alone?’

**Impa:** ‘Yeah... this might be a pretty Private convo, might be awkward to be with you’

**Aye:** ‘I see...’

I stand up

But Before i go, Impa Stops me

**Impa:** ‘Wait, give me your number!’

**Aye:** ‘E-excuse me?’

**(Impressed)- Liebe:** ‘Woah! How Bold!’

**(Blushing)- Impa:** ‘Do not misunderstand!’

**Impa:** ‘It is just so i can send you the Email’

**Aye:** ‘Oh right’

I take out my phone and say my number to her

She nods and types it in...

**Impa:** ‘Allright! I got it’

**Aye:** ‘Ok, what are you two gonna do?’

**Impa:** ‘I guess... we will try to dig up any more info and stand on stand-by if you manage to get it!’

**Aye:** ‘Understud’

**Liebe:** ‘Good luck... with her!’

**Aye:** ‘Thanks...’

I say and walk out the libary and towards the School Entrance

......

_ Why am i feeling nervous.... _

_ I’m just gonna speak with her, that makes no sense... _

_ But this feeling... it is the same the first time we spoke with each other... _

_ No! _

_ I’m not aloud to be in love now! _

_ That will just confuse things further... _

_ I need to.. innore these feelings _

.....

_ What am i even saying... i can’t “Innore” feelings they are a part of me _

_ Even so... i cannot let my emotions get in the way of finding the Truth _

_ Not the Fake truth this Email User claims _

**_ The Real Truth _ **

* * *

_ Almost at Nathan’s Shop... _

_ I don’t know if she is actually there... _

_ But if Nathan is there he may lead me to where she is _

I round the corner... this is the place the Waffle shop is...

Hm.. it’s closed, not like that . ..i was craving them

I walk past it...

It takes about 5 minutes but i manage to Find Nathan’s Shop again...

As i walk to it..

I see Nathan close the door, seems he is closing up shop

I walk to him...

**Aye:** ‘Nathan?’

He turns his head to me....

_ He does not seem to notice my black eye... at the same time... he looks at me like a stranger... _

**Nathan:** ‘Hello?’

**Nathan:** ‘.......’

**Nathan:** ‘Oh! It is you Aye!’

**Nathan:** ‘I did not even reckonise you with the hood’

**Nathan:** ‘Why do you have a Hood on anyway? It ruins your Hair!’

He reaches for my Hood

I swiftly take a step back

If... he sees it... he might tell Mom or Dad about it!

**Nathan:** ‘Hm? Aye, is something wrong?’

**Aye:** ‘D-do you know where Aiko is?’

**Nathan:** ‘Yeah, she is home’

**Nathan:** ‘Why? Is something wrong?’

**Aye:** ‘I... need to discuss something with her!’

**Nathan:** ‘Oh?’

**Aye:** ‘Please, i need to see her’

......

He looks really confused

**Nathan:** ‘I... think i understand’

**Aye:** ‘Y-you do?’

**Nathan:** ‘I have a theory, but it seems it is really private’

**Nathan:** ‘Here i will take you to her, to my house i mean’

**Aye:** ‘Really! That would be amazing!’

He nods and says follow him...

He leads me to his car...

A very expensive looking car, with a Red paint job...

** *BEEP-BEEP* **

**Nathan:** ‘Sit where ever you like’

**Aye:** ‘Ok....’

I open the back door...

The backseat is full of Cloths, Clothing and such...

**Nathan:** ‘Oh dear... i forgot my car was a mess...’

**Nathan:** ‘My bad Darling, the front seat must be empty...

I open the Passanger seat, and it’s empty...

I was hoping to avoid conversation but not in the seat next him now...

Sighing, i sit in the Front and put on my seatbelt...

He goes behind the wheel

And starts the car and starts driving...

I stare out the side window...

_ Is the Eye really that noticable? _

_ With my Hand i slightly touch my eye... _

_ I feel a clear Swollen bumb on my head _

_ Then look in the Rear Window... i mean it’s not as Noticable _

I quit touching my eye and continue to stare out the window....

....

........

**Nathan:** ‘You know... you do not have to tell me’

**Nathan:** ‘I understand you want your privacy...’

**Nathan:** ‘But if there is something going on, do not be afraid to tell others what you need’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Nathan:** ‘I see... well i will not press any further...’

...... _I wish i could ask for help..._

_ But it would just create more Risk... _

_ Especially for my Mom... _

_ I know she would go and try and involve herself into this and alert people _

_ Last thing i want... is getting her in trouble... _

_ If i ask Dad he’ll tell her, same for Nathan _

_ Akira, Aiko’s Dad, is the only one i know who can help us _

....

**Nathan:** ‘Hey Aye?’

**Aye:** ‘.........Yes?’

**Nathan:** ‘I got a Question for you, but you do not have to awnser if you rather not...’

**Aye:** ‘Ok...’

**Nathan:** ‘Well, i guess i will get to the point’

**Nathan:** ‘Do you like Aiko?’

**Aye:** ‘L-like? How do you mean?’

**Nathan:** ‘Last Year, Camille told me about you’

**Nathan:** ‘And well she told me a “ _interesting_ ” fact about you...’

**Nathan:** ‘I guess i do not have to continue?’

**Aye:** ‘No... i know what you are talking about...’

**Aye:** ‘my sexuailty.. right?’

**Nathan:** ‘Exactly and i have feelt some deep chemistry between you two’

**Aye:** ‘....thanks for that... but i cannot awnser...’

**Nathan:** ‘I understand...’

**Nathan:** ‘Just know, I know both Me and especially Akira would be for it you know’

**Aye:** ‘.......’

**Aye:** ‘Thank you Nathan...’

**Nathan:** ‘No problem Darling~, ah we are here!’

?

I look infront of me...?!

W-what the?!

We have stopped infront of a hug House, a **Villa**!

**(Astonished)- Aye:** ‘You live here?!’

**Nathan:** ‘Sure do, i like to treat myself’

**Aye:** ‘How much money did this cost you?!’

**Nathan:** ‘Well... let us just say you are still too young to understand it’

**Aye:** ‘Right.....’

He parks the car infront of a gate and presses a Buzzer...

** *BEEEP* **

**???:** ‘Vashione residence, who is this?’

A deep Female Voice comes through the Buzzer

**Nathan:** ‘M, it is me’

**???:** ‘Ah Nathan! opening the gate’

With that the Buzzer stops talking and the Gate opens up

He drives further and he parks the Car in the Drive way

He steps out the Car, so do i

**Nathan:** ‘Here we are’

**Aye:** ‘This is seriously impressive...’

**Nathan:** ‘I am Aware, you probaly noticed but i like to show off’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah... not too hard too miss... with the Jewelry, Car and now Villa’

**Nathan:** ‘I could have done a mansion but that would have gone to far!’

  
  


_.....Would it?!_   
  
  


He walks ahead to the Front door, i follow him

And before he can touch the door, it opens

A Woman, with Black hair, Brown eyes and Glasses opens up

**???:** ‘Welcome back Nathan’

**Nathan:** ‘Hello there Michelle’

**???:** ‘Who is this?’

She addresses me

**Aye:** ‘Hello! I am Aye Gentille!’

**???:** ‘Gentille?’

**Nathan:** ‘Yep, she is the daughter of my good friend, Camille Gentille’

**???:** ‘I see, well hello Aye’

**Michelle:** ‘My name is Michelle Tsyssa’

**Nathan:** ‘She is my assistant’

**Aye:** ‘Assistant? Why would you need one?’

**Michelle:** ‘I help Nathan with Clothing Testing, Keeping dates and Housework’

**(Smug)- Michelle:** ‘Since he is unable to do those by himself’

**(Smug)- Nathan:** ‘Ok well first of all, Mannequins do not give me featback and i am horrible with memory’

**(Smug)- Michelle:** ‘And Housework then?’

**(Smug)- Nathan:** ‘Do not get sassy with me young lady’

**Michelle** : ‘Haha.. Come in!’

I nod and enter the house....

_ Woah... it’s very colorful... _

**Nathan:** ‘You like it?’

**Nathan:** ‘Michelle designed them’

**Aye:** ‘Really?’

**Michelle:** ‘I studied with allsort of design Houses, Objects and especially Clothing’

**Nathan:** ‘You see why we work great together?’

**Aye:** ‘I guess yeah... but i can just go see her now?’

**Nathan:** ‘Ofcourse, M, Please take her to Aiko’s room’

**Michelle:** ‘Understud, Follow me’

Michelle goes ahead and takes me upstairs

And goes to a Room, she knocks on the door

** *Knock**Knock* **

**Michelle:** ‘Aikozumi? You have a guest’

It takes a second but, Aiko’s door Slidly opens and i see her look through it, she looks suprised...

Then she fully opens the door it and then charges at me

She gives me hug...

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘Uagh?!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Thank god! I was so worried!’

......

**(Awkward)- Michelle:** ‘Uhm... I will leave you two alone’

With that Michelle walks away back downstairs

When she leaves our view, Aiko pulls me in her room...

She closes the door behind her...

I look around the room... It’s a pretty big room

It has a Double sided bed, with a big siding window to a Balcony

In the middle of the room is another of those... Kotu-.... Kato- Warm Tables, with a carpet underneath it

This one without a Blanket...

A big Closet and What seems to be a Desk with a nice chair

**Aye:** ‘Impressive Room’

**Aikozumi:** ‘That is what i said’

**Aye:** ‘So... This is where you live?!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Is that a much of a suprise...’

**Aye:** ‘Yes! A big one!’

**Aye:** ‘You are pretty lucky for your father to have met Nathan’

I turn around to see Aiko right infront of me...

**Aye:** ‘A-aiko?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I thought so, you were wearing the hood for a reason...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Your Eye’

She reaches to my head, and pulls down my hood...

My Hair waves down...

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan please go sit...’

**Aye:** ‘R-right...’

I put my bag down

I go on my knees and sit down

Aiko sits next to me...

I turn my head to her

She inspects my eye.....

Meaning... we are looking each other in the eyes....

......

I feel my face become hotter..

_ Surely... she is feeling the same as me... _

_ She is so Mean.... _

_.......So... Tempting _

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** ‘I-i see...ok’

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** ‘You need some Ice!’

She quickly stands up and leaves the room

.......

_ Aaargh! _

I place my head on the table

_ Why... why does she have to be so Embarrassing?! _

_ Dammit Aiko! _

_ You’re not making our situation easier! _

_....My heart is going like crazy _

I pull my head up.... 

?

I notice a old Photo lying down sticking out her book

I pick it up..

It’s a family photo

_ It’s Aikozumi, Akira and... _

_ A Black haired Woman... looks like a Traditional Japanese Woman i’ve seen in Manga _

_ It’s her Mother? _

Then the door opens and i quickly put the picture back in the book

**Aikozumi:** ‘Here!’

Aiko hands me a Ice pack

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hold it aignst your Eye for a While’

**Aye:** ‘Y-yeah ok...’

As i put the pack on my eye i notice she also has two glasses of Orange Juice

**Aye:** ‘You got Drinks?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah i had to have a excuse to go to the kitchen’

**Aye:** ‘I see....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.......’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Aye:** ‘I guess.. we have to talk about this situation...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Please you do not have to...’

**Aye:** ‘But we gotta!’

**Aye:** ‘Someone is deliberately trying to ruin our School lives!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Even so... damage has allready been done’

**Aye:** ‘No, that is not true’

**Aye:** ‘We can Revert the damage!’

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** ‘But how?’

I pull out my phone and check my messages...

Impa send the Email a while ago

I pull up the mail and show it to Aiko

**Aye:** ‘I and two Friends went Digging and managed to figure out the Reporting Crew had resieven a Email by a unknown person

**Aye:** ‘We made up a plan to Divert the attention of those girls to something else to leave their posts’

**Aye:** ‘And so one of them could send the Email to us’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Divertion?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Wait... do not tell me!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Those Girls....’

**Aye:** ‘Right, i planning for them to beat me up’

**Aikozumi:** ‘What?! That was very Reckless Aye-chan!’

**Aye:** ‘...I know it was... my friends were also not for it’

**Aye:** ‘But it was the only way, i knew they would only care about me getting “What i deserve”’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But.. why?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You obbiously did not do these things right?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Could you just not tell them?!’

**Aye:** ‘If that were possible i would not be here, holding a ice pack to my head’

**Aye:** ‘.....The one who send the photos, and so Showed “Prove” which lead to everyone thinking i was involved with two diffirent Girls’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Where..... you and Egois-san Dating?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘If so i am so sorry!’

**Aye:** ‘W-what? No i was not!’

**Aye:** ‘It was just that she.....’

**Aye:** ‘She... was jealous...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh?’

**Aye:** ‘.....Seems she was really into me... and all these people confessing to me...’

**Aye:** ‘I guess it drove her mad’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Is... that so?’

** Aye: ** ‘She forced me to Kiss her...’

**Aye:** ‘Afterwards i slapped her and ran away’

**Aye:** ‘I cannot even imagane what she is doing right now...’

**Aye:** ‘Guessing she is Sad... she was not at school today...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Maybe for the best... she would have gotten hate too...’

**Aye:** ‘uh-huh.... wait “Too”?’

**Aye:** ‘Aiko you did not get herassed did you?!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh! U-uh...’

_ She slipped up... _

_ So people did go to her.... _

_.....Dammit... i’m to late.. _

**Aye:** ‘Aiko... i am so sorry i involved you in this....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It is not your fault...’

**Aye:** ‘No it is! I let my guard down being with you... and forgot that there are people who would like to see me suffer...’

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** ‘So is it my fault then?’

**Aye:** ‘No!’

**(Annoyed)- Aye:** ‘Argh, Aiko please listen to me!’

**(Annoyed)- Aye:** ‘Nothing is your fault! You were just unlucky getting involved with me!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.......’

**Aye:** ‘Oh.... i am sorry for yelling at you’

**Aye:** ‘.....Must suck to be my friend huh...’

**Aye:** ‘Only thing is dragging people along and causing them Trouble’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I disagree...’

**Aye:** ‘Feel Free to do so... but it is true.. you are an example...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Even if that is true!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I enjoyed all our time together!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I loved getting to see all sides of you!’

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** ‘I have never regreted any minute i spend with you!’ 

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** ‘And after we get this over with, i would like to spend more time with you!’

I look at her suprised...

She looks Confident and Happy at the same time!

But then her face morphs into a Embarrassed face

**Aikozumi:** ‘I-if you do not mind!’

**Aye:** ‘Hehe~ yeah that would be great!’

We look at each other with a warm smile...

A small moment of Convert, to forget the situation we are in

Probaly the only pause we will get this moment and on

Even so... if dating is the worst option during this

**Aye:** ‘So... will you help me find out who is trying to ruin us?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yes! just tell me what to do!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I will do anything to help you!’ 

**Aye:** ‘Help me? You are also in trouble you know’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I know but you have been on this school longer’

**Aikozumi:** ‘People know you! Less than me only here for 3 days!’

......

_ I see... she.. is doing this for my sake... _

_ Guess i should not mention i am doing it for her sake too... _

**Aye:** ‘Ok.. well in that case...’

**Aye:** ‘I need to confirm something with you’

**Aye:** ‘When we first hang out, you told me your Dad was a Detective right?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yes?’

**Aye:** ‘Well... i wanted him to help us trace this Sender’

**Aikozumi:** ‘H-huh you want to tell my Papa?!’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah... he maybe has somekind of gadget to figure it out?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.....I know he does but... i am not certain if my dad needs to know what is happening...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘The moment he puts on his Game face... he will not stop until he knows why we are doing it’

**Aye:** ‘Please Aiko... i know it might be Selfish to ask but Akira is our only hope...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘O-oh! We might be able to do it without him!’

**Aye:** ‘hm?.....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah! I have seen on his Laptop where he does his Detective work multible times!’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah ok!’

Aiko stands up and offers a hand...

I slowly take her hand,

And she pulls me up

**Aikozumi:** ‘Let me see your Eye’

I nod and slowly take the Ice pack away from my face

She looks at my face, nods and smiles

**Aikozumi:** ‘Your Eye is looking fine again!’

**Aye:** ‘Really?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah turn around!’

I turn around to face the Mirror

My Black eye has mostly been Recovered, good...

I’d hate if My Perants were to worry about me

**Aye:** ‘Wow, you are right’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah! Now let us go!’

I turn around and she signs “Follow me” 

I stay behind her and she leads me put her room to the room on the opposide side

She slowly opens the door... nobody inside...

It’s layout wise the same as Aiko’s but less... Japanese

A pretty big Kingsize bed right in the middle

She goes to one side and looks underneath the bed

And pulls out a Laptop and usb Stick

**Aye:** ‘You sure you can do this on your own?’

**(Stern)- Aikozumi:** ‘Yes i do’

Aiko’s face is like nothing i have seen before...

Her normal Inviting Smile morphed into a Serious and Stern one

Aiko opens up the Laptop... she has a tranced look on her face

And a passcode box appeers

She types in;

“ _Suki_ ”

“ _Passcode incorrect_ ”

**(Tranced)- Aikozumi:** ‘Huh?....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh..........’

**Aye:** ‘Aiko?’

She deletes what she wrote... it seemed to be a name...  
  
  


‘Suki’......

Hm...

I focus back on tye laptop

She instead types; 

“ _Yakuzumi_ ”

“ _Passcode Correct_ ”

“ _Welcome, Detective Urigami_ ”

....

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘”Detective Urigami”?’

**(Tranced)- Aikozumi:** ‘.... oh Yeah, my Dad’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Even if he is not a Detective anymore he was allowed to Keep the laptop, in exchange of any case file on it’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Only the Gadgets for detectives and some personal Stuff is left on it’

**Aye:** ‘I see.....’

Whatever Aiko says.. i still am not convertable with just looking into Akira’s Laptop like this...

I get if she does not want her Dad to know about this but...

**???:** ‘Aiko... what are you doing?’

!

My thought gets interupted by a sudden voice 

I see Aiko Freeze up...

While i look at the doorway...

It’s Akira!

**Akira:** ‘You know i get a notification when my laptop is logged into’

**Akira:** ‘And you also know you are not allowed on my laptop’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But...’

**Aye:** ‘She is not?’

**Aiko:** ‘......’

**Akira:** ‘Because there are pictures of her mom on it’

** Akira:  ** ‘Onces which she can take from it and make a psyical form of it..

**Aikozumi:** ‘But!... the reason i did it this time has nothing to do with that!’

**Aye:** ‘What... is going on here?’

**Akira:** ‘....You have not told her yet, huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.......’

**Aye:** ‘Told me what?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....The Truth.. about us’

**Akira:** ‘That Truth can be told later, now tell me why you are on my laptop!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I-.....’

**Aye:** ‘Uhm! It is not her fault!’

**(Suprised)- Akira:** ‘Excuse me?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan?’

**Aye:** ‘It is my fault she did this’

**Aye:** ‘I pushed her to do this...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan no!’

**Aye:** ‘It is Fine, Aiko’

**Aye:** ‘Truth is....’

I pause and sigh...

I try talking but Aiko interupts me

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan, hold on...’

**Aye:** ‘Hm?’

Aikozumi sits on the bed... then starts talking

**Aikozumi:** ‘Papa..... I got into Trouble...’

**Akira:** ‘Huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I got involved... in a misunderstanding...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘And... i did not want to involve you... and let you worry about me’

**Akira:** ‘Aiko...’

Akira pasts me and sits next to Aikozumi, and puts his arm around her

**Akira:** ‘Aiko you know i cannot, not worry about you’

**Akira:** ‘The reason we fleed Japan was to protect you’

**Aye:** ‘Wait what? Fleed?’

Akira looks at me...

And Aiko looks down at her knees...

**Akira:** ‘....I guess it is time...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘......’

**(Consern)- Akira:** ‘Are you ok with that Aiko?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘......Yes... i trust her...’

**Akira:** ‘I see... in that case, i will tell you’

He faces me and continues to tell their story

**Akira:** ‘You know we are from Japan Correct’

**Aye:** ‘Well aware’

**Akira:** ‘Right so... Has she told you about her Mother?’

**Aye:** ‘A bit yeah, about how she was really abusive...’

**Akira:** ‘I see... i bet she.. well Froze up midway though?’

**Aye:** ‘She did...’

**Akira:** ‘Understandible... it was really traumatic for her...’

**(Unsure)- Akira:** ‘Aiko... are you sure i shoukd continue?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Y-yes... she needs to hear the truth...’

**Akira:** ‘.......’

**Akira:** ‘Well i assume you heard about her... “Sexuality ”?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah’

**Akira:** ‘Since the moment she told me and her mom, her mom became well... crazy is “nice” way of putting it’

**Akira:** ‘Right out Cursing her out with the offensive “F-word”, Abusing her, Forcing her pray’

**Akira:** ‘I tried my hardest to try her to stop... she did not’

**Akira:** ‘Not even after i suggested Aiko “acted” like it worked..’

**Akira:** ‘She saw right through it...’

**(Mad)- Aye:** ‘Yeah she told me all that... who is this horrible woman?!’

**Akira:** ‘Yakuzumi Fucua....’

**Aye:** ‘That name....’

**Akira:** ‘Password of my Laptop... correct’

**Aye:** ‘Why her name as a password’

**Akira:** ‘I tried my best to use a password to keep her off it, guess she must have seen me use it...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘......’

**Aye:** ‘What happened after that?’

**Akira:** ‘One day... she took it too far...’

He looks at Aiko before talking...

Then says with a pissed off look

**(Mad)- Akira:** ‘Yakuzumi.. dunked Aiko’s head into “Holy water” which really just was Bleach...’

**Aye:** ‘......What?’

**Akira:** ‘Not just once... a couple times before i had to stop her’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.......i-i hate her!!’

**Aye:** ‘She... Could have killed her!’

**Akira:** ‘Yeah... luckily she did not shallow any water... but plenty did get in her eyes...’

**Aye:** ‘Is that why she wears glasses?’

**Akira:** ‘Indeed...’

  
.......

**Akira:** ‘That... was the final straw...day after’

**Akira:** ‘I prepared us suitcases... for us and took her and then Fleed the country...’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Akira:** ‘It was tough... trying to flee having a Half blind, Traumatised Girl with me...’

**Aye:** ‘Then how did you meet Nathan?’

**Akira:** ‘I am getting to it... at the time i barely had enough money with to buy one ticket’

**Akira:** ‘Then... i bumbed into him my accident...’

**(Question)- Aye:** ‘He was in Japan?’

**Akira:** ‘He said he had a special Japanese clinet... after that we made eye contact...’

**Akira:** ‘He was with Michelle, and he asked me what was up with Aiko...’

**Aye:** ‘Aiko?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.......i was hurt..’

**Akira:** ‘We could not go to a doctor, so she still has swolen eyes, Hit marks still over her Body, Face... and her eyes could barely open..’

**Akira:** ‘I told him our situation... and what he said next... i will never forget it...’

**(Quoting)- Akira:** ‘“Come with us to America, there i can help you with anything you and her might need”’

**Aye:** ‘He really said that?’

**Akira:** ‘He did, i... even Michelle was Suprised’

**Akira:** ‘But without any other options i Accepted... he invited us on his Private Jet and flew to america’

**Akira:** ‘On the way there me and Him started talking and... just clicked..’

**Aye:** ‘So then...’

**Akira:** ‘Correct.... and then when we were here, he offered us to Move in with him’

**Akira:** ‘As you can see, i accepted’

**Akira:** ‘Lastly... he paid for Treatment for Aiko...’

**Akira:** ‘We got a doctor look at her and He said her eye vision may likely never become normal again’

**Aye:** ‘....Nathan.. he is really kind huh?’

**Akira:** ‘Yeah... for a reason he just helped us, he did not know us, just because Aiko looked horrible he helped...’

**Akira:** ‘I have no right being his lover... yet, here we are’

**Akira:** ‘That... is our Story, wanna add anything... Aiko?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....I owe Nathan with my well being....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I do not care if he is my Step Father, i will allways respect him for his kind Acts!’

........

_ I see now... _

_ The whole truth now... _

_ Even if this is a huge step from “What are you doing on my Laptop?” _

_....I cannot possibly compare my Issuses i had with my mom with Her... _

_ It’s like comparing a Rat and a Elephant... _

.....

**Akira:** ‘Now that is out the way...’

**Akira:** ‘How can i help you two?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘H-huh?! Papa?’

**Aye:** ‘Help us? I mean... That would be way easier, no?’

I direct my question at Aiko.. but she still seems Hesitant

She needs a bit more Encouraging... 

I walk to her and grab her hands...

She looks shocked at me

**Aye:** ‘Aiko If he does not help us...’

**Aye:** ‘We will just keep hitting dead ends!’

**Aye:** ‘Please Aiko! We need any help we get!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I understand that... but i...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Do not want to bring more trouble to him...’

**Akira:** ‘I do not mind’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Papa?’

**Akira:** ‘I am your Father Aiko, i want to know your Problems so i can help you accirdingly’

**Aikozumi:** ‘......o-ok fine’

**Aye:** ‘Great thank you Aiko!’

I shake her hands...

_ Wait what am i doing... _

I quickly let go...

She looks dissapointed?!

**Akira:** ‘Well let us start with filling me in with the situation’

**Aye:** ‘Right, right well....’

_ I.... the story would be a mess telling it out right... _

_ Oh right! I put today’s Newpaper in my Backback! _

**Aye:** ‘Hold on a minute!’

I say and run back to Aiko’s room and grab the Newspaper out my backpack

Then run back, and give it to him...

He reads it..... and gets a confused look on his face

**Akira:** ‘This......’

**Aye:** ‘It is not what you think, I am being framed and is titling Aiko our the other girl as a “Cheater”’

**Akira:** ‘Wait....’

**Akira:** ‘Were you two dating?’

Both me and Aiko get a big blush on our faces and react

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘What are you saying?!

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘N-no! Were we not! And i was not dating the other one either!’

**Aye:** ‘T-the Photoghraper just took these photos out of context!’

**Akira:** ‘Kinda hard to take a “Kissing” picture without context’

**Aye:** ‘She was forcing me to kiss!’

**(Deducting)- Akira:** ‘Yes... i can tell from your face, wide open eyes and her hands holding yours holding them tight’

**(Deducting)- Akira:** ‘So i can guess these photos were made by a stalker of yours’

**Aye:** ‘Stalker... of mine?’

**(Deducting)- Akira:** ‘Only thing i can think off, this person took these and published them’

**Aye:** ‘Not exactly, they send the pictures to people who actually make the School newspaper’

I take out my phone and show him the Email

**Aye:** ‘Friends of mine managed to find this Email, send from the One who took the pictures, to the Head of the Reportering Crew’

**Akira:** ‘I see, can i borrow your phone for a bit?’

I nod and give him my phone...

He pauses by closing his eyes, breathing in and out

Then he pulls out a pair of Glasses out his Jacket’s Pocket

He put them on... and opens his eyes to reveal they have become more extreme...

He works quickly

He grabs a Usb cable and hooks my phone to the Laptop

And brings up my Phone’s Data and Copies the Email

Then opens a separate Program named: “Trace-Bot”

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘Now that i have Copied the Email from your Phone i can Trace it with this Program’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘“Trace-bot” can be used to Trace nearly anything, Phone numbers, Car Number plates & more importantly Email adresses’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘Now if we put the ID in this box...’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘Within A few minutes it will show any other Aliasses this Stalker has’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘But if we annalize this Email we can detimene a few things on our own!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Which are?’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘Focus on this line; “presumed you Are the leader of the News letter of _your_ school” this person says “Your School” onstead “Our School”’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘So big chance this person does not go to your School’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘With that we can also Assume the Stalker is a male as well, and such has no access to your school, a All Girl School’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘One last thing to note; By all the vulgar language, this person is a probaly a Teenager’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘........’

Akira takes off his glasses and takes another deep Breath...

He looks at me normaly again and asks;

**Akira:** ‘Any questions?’

**Aye:** ‘....Yeah, what the Hell was that?!’

**Aye:** ‘It was like your whole Tone and Personality Switched!’

**Akira:** ‘Yes well that is what happens when i am working as a detective’

**Aikozumi:** ‘He does it othen, he puts on his Glasses and goes all serious’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I dubbed it “D-Mode” for “Detective Mode’”

**Aye:** ‘I-i see... pretty weird...’

** *Ding* **

**Akira:** ‘We got a match!’

!!

_ T-that was easy... _

_ Guess it is time to see who is trying to ruin my life... _

I gulp, and slowly look at the screen...

A Profile of a boy shows up...

A Boy with Dirty Blonde hair, Gray Eyes...

“ **Corey Sneekway** ”

“Sex: Male, Age: 18”

“Accupation: High-schooler”

........

_ Who is this guy? _

_ I’ve never seen him before... _

_ Wait no... that name seems fimilar... _

_ Huh?! Wait! _

_ This is one of the guys who found put mom is back home! _

_ And he is... _

** —Flashback **

_ My Mom and Dad despratly wanted me to avoid contact with any “Weird Guys” _

_ I know it is for my protection but it doesn’t help that there are rumors of a Boy who keeps sneaking into school Grounds.... _

* * *

_ That’s him! _

_ So my Stalker was a Pervy Boy from another school?! _

**Aye:** ‘Corey....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You know him?’

**Aye:** ‘Not exactly but he is a pervert who has tried multible times at sneaking into our school’

**Aikozumi:** ‘And he is the one following you?’

**Aye:** ‘Apperantly, he followed me home too, since he knew my mom was home’

**Akira:** ‘I can also track is location if he has his phone!’

**Aye:** ‘You can do that? Do it!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Stalking the Stalker... ironic’

** *Ding* **

**Akira:** ‘Got it’

**Akira:** ‘He is currently....what?!’

**Akira:** ‘37 Colorway Street?!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh?! Why is he here?!’

**Aye:** ‘Here? You mean near here?’

**Akira:** ‘37 Colorway, is our home’

**Aye:** ‘What?! Where exactly is he?’

**Akira:** ‘.......Outside the Gate...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Should we Scare him away?’

**Aye:** ‘No we need awnsers!’

**Akira:** ‘What do you Suggest we do?’

**Aye:** ‘Does this house have a Back entrance?’

**Akira:** ‘Yes, past our Pool’

**Aye:** ‘Then i sneak up on him and tackle him down!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Really?! That is insane!’

**Aye:** ‘It is our only chance, if he gets away now he will not give us the same chance!’

**Akira:** ‘I will do it...’

**Akira:** ‘I will sneak on to him’

**Akira:** ‘You two distract him’

**Aye:** ‘Sure....’

**Akira:** ‘Stay infront of the Kitchen Window it is clearly visable from the gate and pretend to be talking...’

**Akira:** ‘It should be perfect Nathan and Michelle should be working in the Studio and not be bothing us’

**Aye:** ‘What are you gonna do to him?

**Aikozumi:** ‘Papa... please do not say you are gonna use “that”’

**Akira:** ‘I have no choice, i am rusty in combat, so...’

He walks to his closet and pulls out a box with a big police badge on top

And opens it, many police equipment are within the box but he pulls out...

**...A Handheld Taser **

**Aye:** ‘You are gonna tase him?’

**Akira:** ‘Correct’

**Akira:** ‘Let us not waste anymore time’

**Akira:** ‘Move out girls, keep a eye open on the gate’

We both nod, and Akira speed walks out the room taser in hand...

I follow him but then Aiko grabs my hand to stop me...

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye... what are you gonna do when we get him?’

**Aye:** ‘i... do not know, but i need to know why he did this’

**Aye:** ‘We have no more time to waste, let us hurry’

We walk out the room, Aiko contunuing to hold my hand

Before heading downstairs i look to the side, the open window to the pool

The view to almost the entire backyard...

Their house really is impressive, but anyway...

I see Akira sneak out the Back gate...

We run downstairs to the kitchen

_ Indeed, nobody is there _

_ We walk into view of the window before facing her _

I take a very quick look to the front gate....

He’s there, and now pulling his camera up

I face to Aiko and say;

**Aye:** ‘He is really here! And looking at us!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘O-ok, um just make conversation!’

**Aye:** ‘Uh... well....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Just ask me something! I bet you still have questions!’

**Aye:** ‘Uh well i guess...’

**Aye:** ‘I allways wanted to know how you did that “Judo throw” you used’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hm? Oh the one i used on that Bully?’

**Aye:** ‘Y-yeah that one!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It was a simple takedown, really effective against people who do not expect it’

**Aye:** ‘Well without that, we would have been screwed...’

**Aye:** ‘....It was lucky really... because you were there’

**Aye:** ‘Why do you know Judo anyway?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Well it was just a hobby, but i quit a bit after my Mom.. You know’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah i get it...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Um can i ask you something?’

**Aye:** ‘Yes! Ofcourse’

_ This is hard... Akira please hurry... _

I take a quick glance towards the gate...

He’s still standing and seems like taking pictures of us

**Aye:** ‘Go ahead and ask it!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Right um... i always wanted to ask this’

**Aikozumi:** ‘How can your Hair look so Good?’

**Aye:** ‘Huh?’

**Aye:** ‘Oh? Oh!’

**Aye:** ‘It is all natrual really!’

**Aye:** ‘I nearly do not have to do anything’

**Aye:** ‘I just let my hair down and when i go to sleep keep my hair in a Low tail’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Really?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah, at least it is my Technique’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh.... can you show me?’

**Aye:** ‘Wait... now?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah!’

_ Now?! But this really is not the time! _

I cannot stop her, she pulls the hair ties out her two twintails...

....

As her straight Tan colored Hair waves down..

My heart Flutters wild...

She tilts her head and smiles sweetly

_...W-what the hell?! _

_ She just let her hair down, and my heartbeat is going crazy! _

_ I don’t know why but just seeing her Hair wave down, made me apprecaite the Beauty of her hair _

_ God dammit Aye.. you stupid Lesbian! _

I feel my face getting hotter...

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘R-right... turn around...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ok! Take this’

Before turning around she gives me one of her Hair Ties

I’m able to touch her hair

I reach to her hair and touch it

**Aye:** ‘Soft...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Thanks! I love brushing my hair’

**Aye:** ‘It is so... so Silky and Smooth’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ah stop it, you are making me blush’

I keep stroking her hair.... it’s has so a nice feel to it...

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan?’

**(Tranced)- Aye:** ‘......’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan!’

I snap back to reality

And look up

Aiko is looking outside...

!!!

I see That Corey guy Twitch and fall 

Akira catches him...

_ Huh?! _

_ He did it! _

_ Corey got tased, distracted by us _

**Aikozumi:** ‘We gotta let him in!’

Aiko runs and goes to the Hallway...

I stay in the kitchen and keep looking out the window...

The front gate opens and Akira carries Corey’s Unconcious body into the Front yard

Then.... a sudden rage fills my head...

_ The person who has been trying to ruin me... _

_ Is coming near the front gate _

_ Corey.... _

_ Why did he do it? _

** \\-\0/-_End Chapter 8_-\0/-/ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the Climax of our story
> 
> Why did Corey Sneekway do it?
> 
> And who is the Mystery Accomplice he is working for?
> 
> Find out next Chapter!


	9. Manipiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is it”
> 
> “Corey is within my grasp”
> 
> “The person who is trying to make my life worse...”
> 
> “Right?”

** Chapter 9: Manupilation **

Corey Sneekway

* * *

** Elsewhere. **

** *Biiii- Biiii* **

**Phone:** ‘The contact you have tried to reach is not able to pick up the phone’

**???:** ‘Voicemail again...’

**???:** ‘Hehehe~’

**???:** ‘Seems he was found out’

**???:** ‘Faster then i expected....’

**???:** ‘Whatever... it does not my effect the plan’

**???:** ‘Phase 2 Complete... now just have to wait’

**???:** ‘Until she gets here... Then she will regret ever talking back to me..’

**???:** ‘Come to me... my sweetie-pAye~’

* * *

.....

He’s.. right infront of me...

The one is behind this...

Still uncontious... and Akira handcuffing him to a chair

**Akira:** ‘There... he is stuck now, he will not be going anywhere’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Papa, why do you still have handcuffs?’

**(Embarrassed)- Akira:** ‘That.... is none of your business’

**Aye:** ‘Finally.....’

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘I can finally have my revenge...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan please calm down’

**(Angry)-** Aye: ‘.......’

.....

I know she is right..

But i just cannot seem to calm down...

If anyone had the chance to do something to the person you hate

You’d take it...

Corey’s face slightly moves..

He slowly opens his eyes

**Corey:** ‘waah.....’

**Corey:** ‘huh....’

He lifts up his head... And gets a confused look on his face

**Corey:** ‘What the hell is this?!’

**Aye:** ‘....Finally you are awake...’

I walk towards him and stand infront of him

**Corey:** ‘Huh?.... Aye Gentille?!’

**Corey:** ‘What is going on!’

**Aye:** ‘Do not play dumb, you were spying on us!’

**Corey:** ‘....What happened to me? Why am i tied up?!’

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘You were Tased... and brought in here to awnser my damn questions’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan...’

.....

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘Awnser me! Why are you doing this!’

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘I know you are the one who send that Email!’

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘Is that not Correct; “TheTruth”?’

**Corey:** ‘Hmm!...’

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘Come on! Just admit it already!’

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘Why are you trying to ruin us?!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan!’

**(Aggitated)- Aye:** ‘What?!’

I turn to Aiko looking annoyed

**Aikozumi:** ‘Just Relax for a moment’

**(Aggitated)- Aye:** ‘No! Let me do this!’

Then try to turn back to Corey to scream at him again

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘Just spill it!’

**Corey:** ‘I-i.....’

**Corey:** ‘I can.... not’

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘Bullshit, why not huh?!’

**Corey:** ‘I cannot... i just...’

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘Stop Lying you-‘

**(Screaming)- Aikozumi:** ‘Stop!’

Suprised by Aiko’s sudden scream

I attempt to turn around but i feel her charge at my back...

She embraces me from the back...

**Aikozumi:** ‘This is not you Aye-chan!’

**(Conflicted)- Aye:** ‘But i need info!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I know but this is making you into a Person i do not like...’

**(Conflicted)- Aye:** ‘....’

I snap back to my senses....

....i was blinded by rage...

Think i even screamed at her.....

I... screamed at Aiko...

.....God dammit.. what is wrong with me?

**Aye:** ‘......i need some Fresh air...’

**Akiozumi:** ‘Aye-chan?!’

**Aye:** ‘Akira... please take over for me...’

**Akira:** ‘Oh... uh sure..’

I leave the Dining Room...

I still hear Aiko calling to me...

But... i can’t face her

....

I... just stand outside the Kitchen...

After about a minute i see Aiko storm out the kitchen

She look at me worried...

**Aye:** ‘Aiko....’

**(Worried)- Aikozumi:** ‘Are you ok?’

**Aye:** ‘You worry to much about me...’

**(Worried)- Aikozumi:** ‘How can i not?!’

**Aye:** ‘....How can you?’

**Aye:** ‘Aiko.... why do you even care so much about me?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Eh? Why are you asking me so suddenly?’

**Aye:** ‘You claim you are doing this all for me.. but why?’

**Aye:** ‘We just met a few days ago...’

**Aye:** ‘Why are you insistent on trusting me?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....I see, does that bother you?’

**Aye:** ‘No but this is what i mean! You are to Selfless, i feel like i am just using your kindness for my own Selfish gains!’

.....

Aiko just smiles sweetly...

**Aye:** ‘Why? Why are you smiling....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It is quite simple Aye-chan’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It is just who i am, that is my personality’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Wednesday, i trusted you because i wanted to, i admit i am quick to Trust that has always been a issue with me..’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But i have not misplaced my Trust in you, i just know it’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Because that Trust i was able to Express myself and my past to you’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I may not have done it otherwise if it were not you’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Also.....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘No... i should not say that...’

**Aye:** ‘W-what?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Maybe i will tell you after we are done but just know...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I care alot about you, more than you know’

**Aye:** ‘......Huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But you have calmed down now right?’

**Aye:** ‘....Guess so yeah’

**(Relieved)- Aikozumi:** ‘Thank god... i was able to help’

**Aye:** ‘Ah Aiko wait...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yes?’

i take out her Elestic out my pocket and give it back to her

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ah! My Hair Tie!’

**Aye:** ‘I forgot to give it back’

Aiko smiles and then offers me to go back with her into the kitchen

I tell her go on ahead... She nods and walks out my sight...

.....

.....She is to good for me..

Aiko is already able to stable my emotions just like that...

It took my Dad a year to understand my feelings...

Is that because he is a guy... or...

Is Aiko... really so perfect?

** *Ble-ble-bleeeep* **

My phone?

I take out my phone

“Impa”

Oh... it’s just Impa

I pick it up and hold it against my ear

**Aye:** ‘Hello?’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Yo Aye!’

**Aye:** ‘Impa hey, whatsup?’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘We got something to report’

**Aye:** ‘You still with Liebe?’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘I am here yes!’

**Aye:** ‘Where are you guys?’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Hm? Oh we are at a Cafe’

**(Teasing)- Aye:** ‘Nice date you got there~’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Ha-ha... just let me report my stuff’

**Aye:** ‘Ok, Ok... tell me what you discovered’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘It is not really that Important’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘We talked to Gully, she told us a bit about Egois’

**Aye:** ‘.....Such as?’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Seems like she talked to Egois on the phone’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘She told us Egois sounded really sad on the other end’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘And she Locked herself up in her own room’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘We think that is the reason why Gully was so Aggresive to you!’

**Aye:** ‘...Why are you telling me this?’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘We thought it might intrests you!’

**Aye:** ‘No need, we already found the Person who send it’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘Huuuh?! Already?!’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Seriously? Who is it?’

**Aye:** ‘Corey Sneekway, the pervert boy who keept trying to sneak into school’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘Oh i have heard of him! Why did he do it?’

**Aye:** ‘I have no clue yet... but i presume Akira is gonna get him to talk’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘That her Father?’

**Aye:** ‘Exactly’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘I see, well contact us fast after you get more info!’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘Oh wait!’

**Aye:** ‘Huh?’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘W-woah hey be careful with my phone!’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘Yeah yeah, Before you go i want your opinion on this joke’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘Impa thought of it while ordering Apple pie

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Liebe no, it was not even that good’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘Aye what do you think of this joke?’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘She said: “What do you get when you mix Aye and a Apples?’

**Aye:** ‘.....what?’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Liebe No!’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘“Apple-Paye! Hehe~’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Liebe Noo-!’

** *Beep* **

I quickly hung up....

That was awful..

Impa sucks at jokes, especially _Puns_...

Seems like Liebe liked it though...

Whatever, let’s see if Akira got somewhere

I sigh, put my phone in my pocket 

Then walk back into the kitchen

I see Akira sit infront of Corey, i presume interigating him

Aiko leaning on the counter at the side, seems like inspecting Corey’s Camera

I knew getting him involved was a good idea

**Corey:** ‘W-why do you have the right to cuff me up like this!’

**Akira:** ‘I told you already, i am a detective’

**Akira:** ‘You messed with the wrong Family boy..’

**Akira:** ‘Hm oh Aye, Did you calm down?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah...’

I look with a smirk at Aiko...

She smiles and nods back

  
  


**Aye:** ‘What did you get?’

**Akira:** ‘Not much actually’

**Akira:** ‘I managed to find evidence on his camera though’

**Akiozumi:** ‘Yeah look at this!’

Aiko walks to me, and shows me the camera and sliding through many pictures...

Pictures of me and Aiko from the gate

Pictures of me walking out school with the hood on...

Even one... of me stepping into Nathan’s Car

He was really stalking me!

And ofcourse...

The two pictures shown in the Newspaper!

**Aikozumi:** ‘Also... before these pictures..’

**Corey:** ‘N-no! Do not look at those’

Aiko ignores him and gets a discusted face... and shows one...

**Aye:** ‘What the hell...’

It’s a picture of... our school’s lockerroom

The view sees inside it, and inside...

Many girls changing... mostly all half Naked...

.....

**(Disgusted)- Aye:** ‘Argh! This is just Weird...’

**(Disgusted)- Aikozumi:** ‘There is way more...’

**(Disgusted)- Aikozumi:** ‘Even pictures... of few girl’s “Bare Body”’

**(Disgusted)- Aye:** ‘S-stop! I do not have to see those!’

**Aye:** ‘You are Sick, man’

**Corey:** ‘Pfffh!’

**Aye:** ‘Whatever, just tell me’

**Aye:** ‘Why? Why me?’

**Akira:** ‘I tried to ask that him allready..’

**Akira:** ‘All he says to it is; “Sorry”’

**Corey:** ‘......’

**(Wispering)- Corey:** ‘she.... betrayed...’

**Akira:** ‘What was that?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘“Betrayed”?’

Corey pulls his head up is suprise, he did not mean for us to hear him!

**Aye:** ‘What are you talking about? Spill it!’

**Corey:** ‘U-urgh...’

.....

He remains silent....

**Aye:** ‘Fine you wanna remain silent?’

**Aye:** ‘We will play this my way then’

Luckily i still have my sneakers on..

I take the camera out Aiko’s hand, and _switch it to my Left hand_ with the camera

And stand infront of Corey, and hold his camera high up

**(Threating)- Aye:** ‘If you do not start talking i will drop this camera to the ground and stomp it until it’s only scraps left’

**(Nervous)- Corey:** ‘W-what?! No!’

**Akira:** ‘Wait Aye that is good evidence against him!’

**(Threating)- Aye:** ‘I do not care’

**(Threating)- Aye:** ‘I will do it! No hesatation!’

**Corey:** ‘No! I have had that camera since i was 10!’

**(Threating)- Aye:** ‘That is really interesting... so in that case you really want it back?’

**(Threating)- Aye:** ‘Speak up then’

** Akira:  ** ‘Aye do not dare!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye? This is crazy!’

I look at Aiko in a “Trust me” sorta way

....Seems she understands... 

She understands my plan...

**Aye:** ‘Now? Wanting to talk now?’

**(Nervous)- Corey:** ‘I-i... w-wait no!’

**(Nervous)- Corey:** ‘I cannot! S-she will get me!’

**Aye:** ‘“She”?’

**(Regret)- Corey:** ‘O-oh no! Nonono!’

**(Threating)- Aye:** ‘I will give you 5 seconds to talk’

**(Threating)- Aye:** ‘5’

**(Threating)- Aye:** ‘4’

**(Desprate)- Corey:** ‘No! Please!’

**(Threating)- Aye:** ‘3’

**(Threating)- Aye:** ‘2’

**(Desprete)- Corey:** ‘You can not do this!’

**(Threating)- Aye:** ‘1’

Then i let the camera drop out my hand,

And it falls to the ground....

** *CLIGGHK* **

Once the camera hit the floor, it breaks into a couple pieces

...Huh.. it broke more than i expected, did not even need to stomp it... to bad..

**Corey:** ‘Noooo!’

**Aye:** ‘Oopsie~’

**Akira:** ‘Aye do you just reliese what you done?!’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah i do’

**Aye:** ‘Now that “ _Everything_ ” of prove was in the camera it is impossible to link him?’

**Akira:** ‘Exactly!’

**(Desprete)- Corey:** ‘D-does that mean... i cannot be punished?’

**Aye:** ‘.....Oh no! I tottaly did that....’

**Aye:** ‘I guess... now we cannot prove anything now...’

**Aye:** ‘You are able to... Admit it?’

**Corey:** ‘......’

**Corey:** ‘You... really are a monster, just like she discribed...’

....

Seems we are finally getting somewhere

My plan worked!

**Aye:** ‘Excuse me?’

**(Defeated)- Corey:** ‘Fine... i will admit it...’

**(Defeated)- Corey:** ‘I am not working alone...’

**(Defeated)- Corey:** ‘Infact... i was hired..’

**Akira:** ‘Explain...’

**(Defeated)- Corey:** ‘....I was getting threaten to Take pictures for her... of you...’

**Aye:** ‘......Who?’

**(Defeated)- Corey:** ‘......I cannot say...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Why not?’

**(Defeated)- Corey:** ‘She has... dirt on me, she would report me to the police...’

**(Defeated)- Corey:** ‘But i guess she allready told... Mister Detective here...’

**Akira:** ‘No, this person did not contact me’

**(Defeated)- Corey:** ‘Guess you will never find out who it is...’

**Akira:** ‘Well... we could have...’

**(Angry)- Akira:** ‘If we could have saved the camera’

**Aye:** ‘Is that all it takes? The whole camera?’

**Akira:** ‘No... just the _card_ inside it...’

**Aye:** ‘Ah i see, in that case...’

I take out it’s **Sd card** out my pocket

And hand it to Akira

**Corey:** ‘HUH?! What the hell?!’

**Akira:** ‘....You had it this whole time?’

**Corey:** ‘.....Y-you tricked me...’

**Aye:** ‘Hehe~ i took out the card when i grabbed it out Aiko’s hands’

**(Amazed)- Aikozumi:** ‘I thought i saw something like that... that is amazing...’

**(Impressed)- Akira:** ‘Nice job Aye, you not only saved the evidence but also got a confession’

**(Amazed)- Aikozumi:** ‘You were really convicing! I only reliesed what you were up to when you glanced at me

**(Proud)- Aye:** ‘Thanks I hoped you would catch on, i would say i am a good actress!’

**Akira:** ‘Anyway, let us get back to business’

**Akira:** ‘Now that we got the Card, we just have to Analize it..’

**Akira:** ‘Could one of you go grab the laptop out my room?’

**Aye:** ‘I will do it’

**Akira:** ‘Allright, i will leave that to you’

I nod to Akira and leave the kitchen...

Before i do anything else i stand still and catch my breath

.....

W-wow i can’t believe that trick actually worked!

No idea that was even convincing...

Seems i was able to trick everyone...

Even though i’m not... all to happy with the result

The fact that this is not over yet..

Not Corey, but **So** **meone** else is trying to do this to us,

From his own words it’s a Girl

That really does not help me, could be anyone at my School!

......

Still i am not able to comprehend

Someone went out their way to Recruit him just for this?

Who would be that Devious?!

Guess if i get that laptop we’ll figure it out soon enough

I run up stairs

And lightly walk to Akira & Nathan’s Room

I see the laptop on the bed and grab

Before grabbing it i stumble over something

**Aye:** ‘W-woah!’

I manage to stay standing

I look at what i tripped over...

Seems like a box... no a crate

It has what seem to be Japanese Letters on the side and what seems to be somesort of Badge...

Oh? Is this not the crate Akira took out his Taser?

I... probaly shouldn’t look...

......

Well...one peek wouldn’t hurt!

Curiously i open the crate and see multible things...

First thing i spot... i-it’s a gun! A _**Re**_ ** _volver_**...

Seems to be empty though... thank god..

I look further into it...

I see a **_L_** ** _eather Badge_**... more Japanese Letters and what looks like symbols,

Kanji i think they were called...

Man i would love to learn japanese!

Anyway the only thing i’m able to read is;

“Police Detective”

“Akira Urigami”

Interesting... Many other things are in here 

A **_Notebook_** , also writen in Japanese

A **_Picture_**... it’s a Young Akira with another man holding up a badge, which reads; “Assistant Police Inspector” the name is not visable enough though... i guess his parther in crime

And what look like a pretty old portable **_Tape recorder_** , yet agian with Japanese on it

.....

Some pretty interesting stuff! His taser came out here as well...

Guess this is all stuff he had as a detective...

Every interesting stuff....

* * *

I walk into the kitchen again

**Aye:** ‘I got your Laptop!’

**Akira:** ‘Great thank you’

I hand the Laptop to Akira

And he wastes no time putting the Sd card into the laptop

...Guess it’s just a mather of time until he gets it...

I look to Aiko, she is in the Dining room, and has picked up the Scraps of Corey’s Camera and collected them

I walk to her and before i say anything i notice she has her hair in her Tails again...

We make eye contact and so i start conversation 

**Aye:** ‘What ya up to?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh, i just collected the pieces of his camera’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I hate messes, would have annoyed me otherwise’

**Aye:** ‘Ah you the Tity type?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hehe~, i guess i am!’

**Aye:** ‘So what do you think of this situation?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Well.. it is like the stories Papa told me’

**(Exicted)- Aikozumi:** ‘Like how there is a Enemy, but there was a Hidden mastermind this entire time!’

**Aye:** ‘You are... awfully passionate about this...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Well this is not a situation to laugh about’

**(Brave)- Aikozumi:** ‘But! We need to stay positive!’

**(Doubt)- Aye:** ‘I want to believe you but...’

**(Brave)- Aikozumi:** ‘Come on Aye-chan, you need to believe in yourself!’

**(Brave)- Aikozumi:** ‘We are about to face our Villan!’

Aye: ‘“ _We_ ”?’

**(Brave)- Aikozumi:** ‘Ofcourse, we are in this together!’

**Aye:** ‘....How can you be so Brave? I wish i could be like you...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh? Howso?’

**Aye:** ‘I learned recently...’

**Aye:** ‘That i am so Weak, that i, on porpose i hid memories from myself of my Mom...’

**Aye:** ‘Just because i have not seen her in 2 years... now that she is back’

**Aikozumi:** ‘She is back?’

**Aye:** ‘Hm? Oh yeah, i never told you she came back home Wednesday’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I see.. so your can see your Mother now?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah.... sorry’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Why you appogizing? No reason too!’

**Aye:** ‘But i realised that i compared my Mom situation to yours... not realising i got off easy compared to you’

I then take the locket my mom gave me from under my clothing

**Aikozumi:** ‘What is that?’

**Aye:** ‘A locket my mom gave me’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Let me see’

Aiko gently picks the Locket out my hand and looks at it

**Aikozumi:** ‘Looks Expensive’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah she said it costed much “Euros”’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hehe~ Well i would love to meet your mother’

**Aikozumi:** ‘She sounds like a Very nice lady’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘H-huh? Why?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Well you met my family it would only be far for me to meet yours!’

**Aye:** ‘Well my mom honestly can be pretty tough on people’

**Aye:** ‘But... maybe after this is over you can attempt to befriend her’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hehe~ i will take you on that offer!’

We did it again.. we had another moment..

But making our arangement, reminds me of what my mom said

“Please be more confident...”

“So you can show your True feelings to the one you love”

“you are stuggling, choising between two things...”

“But you cannot have both”

“I am not your Heart, but i know it wants to with Aikozumi”

....

_ I understand those words more clearly now _

_ I am Strugging... _

_ To Choose between my popularity and Aiko _

_ But now i reliese, i do not care for popuparity like i thought i first did _

_ I was just popular because i was made so... _

_ And now... i do not even have that anymore _

_ And so long i don’t face this true “Mastermind” _

_ I can’t have Aiko either _

_..... _

**Akira:** ‘Girls, i got something!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh coming!’

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** ‘Come on Aye-chan, let us find out..’

**(Serious)- Aye:** ‘Right...’

Both us look seriously at each other and go to Akira

We stand beside him and see the Email Corey send on the screen

I notice he got his glasses on again

**Aikozumi:** ‘What did you get Papa?’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘Searching this Card i discovered some interesting things’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘One, This Data has been copied on a Computer once before’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘What kind of computer i have no idea’

**Aye:** ‘Sounds interesting but not helpful’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘I know but this next thing might interest you’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘These photos on the mail which has been send to a computer, those details were revealed and it says it has been send to another person before’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Then that person must be...’

**Aye:** ‘The real Villan...’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘Indeed but that user has a Allias too’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘This person: “ _TrueQueen@Gmail.com_ ”’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘Will be discovered in a few minutes’

**Aye:** ‘Sure...’

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘What do we do about him?’

We turn to Corey...

He looks Defeated, head down

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘Well he has Pictures of Women without their consent which is somesort of crime’

**Corey:** ‘N-no! I cannot go to jail!’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘Should have thought of that before taking lewd photos of under-aged girls’

**Corey:** ‘Ugh.... damn you...’

** *Beep* **

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘Got it!’

**(D-mode)- Akira:** ‘I got the name of the Person he send the email to’

I look at the laptop screen...

_ And my heart instantly sunk... _

_...... _

_.... _

_..... _

_ No way... that is not possible... _

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘.......’

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** ‘Huh?! B-but how does that make sense?!’

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** ‘Why would she do that?’

**Akira:** ‘You know her?’

**(Mad)- Aye:** ‘....I do...’

....

...

So.. it was her...

“ **Egois Zepeda** ”

_.......No... _

_ All this time, she was the one behind it?! _

_..... _

_ I’m starting to feel more and more angry _

I remember what Impa said;

“She told us Egois sounded really sad on the other end”

“And she **Locked herself up in her own room** ”

_ Sad my ass, so she is at home? _

**(Conserned)- Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan?’

**(Mad)- Aye:** ‘.....Egois...’

I instantly start chanting her name.....

**(Mad)- Aye:** ‘Egois... Egois... Egois!!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan!’

I start breathing more fastly

And put my hands on my head....

**(Mad)- Aye:** ‘You.... Egois....’

....

_ This is way more personal... _

_ While i don’t know Corey... _

_ Egois... was my friend... i trusted her.. _

_ She betrayed my trust... again... _

_ I have gotten enough of this!! _

Without thinking i charge out the kitchen

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** ‘Huh?! Aye-chan wait!’

_ No more... _

_ I will not stand for it again.. _

_ She will not get away with this!! _

I burst the front door open and start walking towards the gate...

......

_ I don’t care anymore.... _

_ I don’t........ want this anymore _

Then i stand at the front gate

Right... it’s not gonna open just like that...

I just hold the gate with one hand and stare at the ground...

...A waterdrip falls inbetween my feet..

_...hm?... w-well now... _

_ I wasn’t expecting rain... _

** *sniff* **

.....

_ Egois.... dammit why?! _

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan...’

I hear Aiko’s voice coming from behind me...

I pull my head up but stay looking infront me

**Aikozumi:** ‘Egois-san.. she was your friend right?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I get that you are Sad but-‘

**(Devistated)- Aye:** ‘but what?’

**(Devistated)- Aye:** ‘Before i met you, Egois was the only person i was close with...’

**(Devistated)- Aye:** ‘And look now...’

**(Devistated)- Aye:** ‘This is the truth... no more secrets..’

**(Devistated)- Aye:** ‘She betrayed me’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan... what are you feeling?’

**(Mixed)- Aye:** ‘.....You really want to know? You think you can help?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.... i do not know.... but aslong you keep turning around from me’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I cannot understand your feelings’

**(Mixed)- Aye:** ‘........’

**(Mixed)- Aye:** ‘Earlier... you claimed to know all sides to me...’

**(Mixed)- Aye:** ‘But... that is not true...’

I slowly turn around to Aiko... she still looking conserned at me

Still tears in my eyes... i look her in the eyes... and say

**(Mixed)- Aye:** ‘You missed this one...’

**(Mixed)- Aye:** ‘The me who is Weak, pathetic and is to Afraid for anything...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.....’

**(Mixed)- Aye:** ‘Truth is.... i do not know what i am feeling...’

**(Mixed)- Aye:** ‘Anger... Sadness... they are Mixed’

**(Mixed)- Aye:** ‘I am unable to control them, so i tried to run’

**(Mixed)- Aye:** ‘...As you can see... i am a Emotional Mess...’

**(Screaming)- Aye:** ‘So why?! Why do you still care about me?!’

......

My tears keep coming as i await a Response from Aiko...

Instead i do not get one, but she hugs me...

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘........why?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Because i truly get you now’

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘what?’

**(Consoling)- Aikozumi:** ‘Recall what i said to you...’

**(Consoling)- Aikozumi:** ‘That Wednesday before we left school’

**(Consoling)- Aikozumi:** ‘Ininvited you out because i knew... the Mask you put on for everyone’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It was not you and so i wanted to find out; “What are your real face”?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I wanted to know why? Why bother putting on a Fake persona?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But i think i finally know why now....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan... i think you force yourself to be someone you are not’

**Aye:** ‘.....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I thought so... your silence says all’

She lets go of me and stands infront of me and pulls a understanding smile

**Aikozumi:** ‘You due the repitation you force yourself to uphold, you feel convided right?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You do not have many oppertunities to have the chance to act like yourself’

**Aikozumi:** ‘And through that you feel like you are slowly becoming weaker?’

.......

**(Sad)- Aye:** ‘I.... the real me.. is just a weak child’

**(Mad)- Aikozumi:** ‘No Aye-chan! You are not!’

!!

S-she is screaming at me...

**(Mad)- Aikozumi:** ‘You are far from weak!’

**(Mad)- Aikozumi:** ‘Gosh Darnit just look at what you showed me’

**(Mad)- Aikozumi:** ‘The way you Let down Liebe-san, that was not a weakness! It was Consideration for her feelings’

**(Mad)- Aikozumi:** ‘How you helped that Waffle shopkeeper, and even me when we first talked about my mama! those were not actions of a weak person!’

**(Mad)- Aikozumi:** ‘And how you handled the situation with Corey! A good thought out Plan, detirmed to know that harsh truth... that not just made up by any weak person’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Those things tell me that you really are a Considerate, Kind but Strong person’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Those thraits are you! Who i just discribed, is not a weak person’

**Aikozumi:** ‘That is you, Aye-chan’

**Aikozumi:** ‘The one I, and apparently You too wanted to find’

**Aikozumi:** ‘So please, stop saying that you are Weak!’

.........

_ She... screamed at me... _

_ That’s... a first... _

_....Dammit... _

**(Conflicted)- Aye:** ‘....I know... i know that... you are right...’

**(Conflicted)- Aye:** ‘But i am not just able to take that all in at once...’

**(Conflicted)- Aye:** ‘You say i am Strong... i want to believe that’

**(Conflicted)- Aye:** ‘But i just cannot be so strong...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I know, i did not expect you too get confidence immediately afterwards’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Just i needed you to know the truth about yourself’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But more importantly....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘What do you want to do?’

**Aye:** ‘......’

.....

_ That’s the question... _

_ I want to confront Egois... but i don’t know if i’m able to... _

_....That Strength to take down... the person i thought was my friend _

_ But... i have no other options... _

**Aye:** ‘i-‘

**Aikozumi:** ‘No need to awnser, i allready know what you want to say’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You have to confront Egois-san, but do not have heart to do it?’

**(Pouting)- Aye:** ‘....Mind reader...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hehe~ Well... in that case’

Aiko reases her right hand up in the air...

Then the gate behind me opens up

**Aye:** ‘H-how did you?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Papa’

**Aye:** ‘Oh....’

Then out the front door comes Akira screams to us...

**(Loud)- Akira:** ‘So are you two gonna go to her?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah...i guess...’

**(Loud)- Akira:** ‘Allright, i have to stay here and handle Corey’

**Aikozumi:** ‘What are you gonna do?’

**(Loud)- Akira:** ‘Most likey bring him in to the police here’

**(Loud)- Akira:** ‘I have no idea what to expect so please....’

**(Loud)- Akira:** ‘Aiko... be safe’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You know i can defend myself!’

**(Loud)- Akira:** ‘I know... please also keep Aye safe, i do not think Nathan would forgive me if something happened cause i could not help’

**(Teasing)- Aikozumi:** ‘I will protect her with my life!’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘D-do not say such weird things, i am sure Egois will not hurt us...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But she betrayed you once before, who knows what else could she be hiding’

**Aye:** ‘Urgh...’

_ She has a point.. _

_ At this point, _

_ The Egois i befriended, does not exist anymore _

_ I’m sure... she is expecting me, she is smarter than that... _

_ Even so... is “this” enough to stop her? _

* * *

.....

About 5 minutes away from... Egois’s house

Aiko has been dragging me around since we left

We have been walking for about 20 minutes now...

And well i noticed some stares at us..

Well that’s because-

**Aikozumi:** ‘Which way now?’

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘Keep going... Straight... all we will be there’

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘And Why are you still holding my hand?!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘So you will not run away, and that is the fourth time you asked me’

**Aye:** ‘If you just have given me a clearer awnser i would not have asked so much’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘.......’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘.....’

_ This is super awkward... _

_ Why... i just noticed... _

_ Ever since our first hug.. she has been hugging and holding my hand more and more _

_ Is she....... _

_.....No.. i... need to restrain myself.. _

_ I myself knows best that **romance**... is the worst thing that can happen now, _

_ Even so... i can’t just innore it _

**(Hesitant)- Aye:** ‘Aiko.... can i ask something...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah sure’

**(Hesitant)- Aye:** ‘.....N-no nevermind... i should not’

**Aikozumi:** ‘What no! Now i am just more curious!’

**Aye:** ‘If i ask this it might make things more complicated’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I see.... well you do not have to ask then’

......

Is that the right to do?

**Aikozumi:** ‘So what is the plan?’

**Aye:** ‘....huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I hope you we not just gonna Blaze in there hoping for the best?’

**Aye:** ‘.........’

**Aye:** ‘Maybe she will listen to reason’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan you know better than me that she is not gonna be reasonable’

**Aye:** ‘I know... still’

**Aye:** ‘.........In that case... i got no other choice then’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh?’

* * *

**Aye:** ‘We are here’

_ We stand infront of the Zepeda Household... _

_ She must be in there... planning how to screw me over next... _

_ I look at Aiko.... she looks Confused... _

_ Understandable.... after what i told her _

**Aye:** ‘Aiko?’

**(Flushed)- Aikozumi:** ‘Y-yes?’

**Aye:** ‘I understand what you may be feeling... but i need to make sure...’

**Aye:** ‘I need you to promise me... please hold on to it’

**Aye:** ‘And that you... stay by my side...’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘H-huh? Wait Aye-chan?!’

**Aye:** ‘No i mean.... let me reprease that...’

**Aye:** ‘Please while i talk to Egois... stay with me so we can do this...’

**Aye:** ‘Together’

**Aikozumi:** ‘O-oh.... yeah ok!’

**Aye:** ‘Thank you Aiko... you serve a important role in this...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I know, i know... as your “Vocial” support right?’

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘....Yeah that..’

_ She changed moods quickly... _

_ Good.. can’t have her be off-guard during it _

Aiko hides her hands in her Jacket Sleves..

And together we walk towards the front door

I ring the door bell...

** *Ding-dong* **

....it takes about 2 minutes but someone opens up...

It’s her mom... **Diavola Zepeda**

**Diavola:** ‘Ah Aye! Welcome!’

**Aye:** ‘Hello Miss. Diavola, is Egois here?’

**Diavola:** ‘Why yes, she has locked herself up in her room’

**Diavola:** ‘Seems like something happened since she was also like this When she came home yesterday’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah... we need to speak with her’

**Diavola:** ‘Surely, come in both of you!’

Both of us Step inside and she closes the door behind her

**Diavola:** ‘Would any of you like some Tea?’

**Aye:** ‘N-no we are going straightly to Egois...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah...’

**Diavola:** ‘Allright, please see what you can do!’

....

_ How can such a Saint of a woman raise a girl like Egois? _

_ Anyway none of my business....  _

Both of us Walk upstairs

.......

Before knocking on the door i turn to Aiko and ask:

**Aye:** ‘Are you ready?’

Aiko moves her hands behind her back and says

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah... i am’

I nod...

And try to knock on the door

** *Click* **

_ Hm? _

_ Was that the lock?  _ _ Did it just unlock? _

.....

My hand begins shaking....

To calm myself... i pull back my hand and place it on my chest

On the exact spot the locket is under my clothing....

“ **Please be more confident...** ”

_ Right... for you mom _

_ She must not be aloud to get away with it _

I take a deep breathe and open the door...

* * *

_ It’s been a while since i’ve been in here _

_ I look around and see her... _

Egois..... looking out her window..

When we both enter the room and close the door again...

** *Click* **

?

_ It locked again! _

_.....Oh right... her door has a auto-lock she controls _

_ Still don’t know why she has that _

_ But nevertheless... no more escape now! _

Egois slowly, but Surely turns her body to us...

**Egois:** ‘Well... now... if it is not the “Heartbreaker”’

**Aye:** ‘Egois.....’

**Egois:** ‘Why are you here? I thought you did not ever “wanted to speak with me again”’

**Aye:** ‘Do not say stupid things... you know damn well why we are here’

**(Arritated)- Egois:** ‘Fuck i do not know, Why is She here anyway?!’

She is Adressing Aiko...

**Aikozumi:** ‘U-uhm Egois-san... why-‘

**Egois:** ‘Quiet! You, Aikozumi was it?! are not fitting to be hers!’

**Aye:** ‘Enough with that Egois!’

**Aye:** ‘You surely must reliese that i never Loved you!’

**(Mad)- Egois:** ‘.......Whatever... i will ask you again then, why the fuck are you here?!’

**Aye:** ‘Egois... do you really want to _play_ this game?’

...Here we go...

**Aye:** ‘Just admit it, Egois’

**Aye:** ‘I know you are the one, the one behind the Rumors...’

**Egois:** ‘What...’

**Aye:** ‘You did not do it on your own, you forced Corey Sneekway to help you...’

**Egois:** ‘Are you stupid?! This whole thing, i am named in the paper too you know!’

**Aye:** ‘But you were not at School today, so unable to take any shade!’

**Egois:** ‘That is just a coincidence, i was Lucky...’

**(Smug)- Egois:** ‘Even so, I have no reason to do this all’

**Aye:** ‘Are you sure about that?’

**Aye:** ‘I know why you did it...’

**Aye:** ‘You did it... because you love me?’

**Egois:** ‘.......’

**Aye:** ‘....And i can prove a conection with you and Corey’

**Aye:** ‘Can i not? “TruthQueen”?’

**Egois:** ‘Does not sound familar’

**Aye:** ‘That is a lie, we together with some help were able to Trace that Email to you!’

**Egois:** ‘Were you know?’

**Aye:** ‘Now... the last bit of proof...’

**Aye:** ‘The data on the camera where the photos were taken, it was copied and send to you, Egois’

**Aye:** ‘So... you are the Mastermind behind all this!’

**Egois:** ‘......’

**Egois:** ‘Pfff! Hahahaha!’

.......?

**Aye:** ‘What is so funny?’

**(Smug)- Egois:** ‘The way you said that, that so serious tone!’

**(Smug)- Egois:** ‘I could not help but laugh!’

**Egois:** ‘Well... i guess it is time...’

**Egois:** ‘I was getting tired of Acting anyway...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Acting?’

**Aye:** ‘What are you talking about?’

**Egois:** ‘Hehehe~ Well cat is out the bag’

**Egois:** ‘Now my sweet Aye~’

**Egois:** ‘Do you not think it is Time to give up?’

**Aye:** ‘W-what are you on about?’

....Her mood shifted so Suddenly!

**Egois:** ‘Now, if you do not Back down i will reveal your “secret”’

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘S-say what now?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Secret?’

**Egois:** ‘Yes, a Secret about you and a “sertain someone”’

_!!! _

_ Is she... talking about my crush for Aiko? _

_......I see.. she has shown her true self.. _

**Aye:** ‘Are you.... trying to Blackmail me?’

**Egois:** ‘Oh no, i am Succeding!’

**Aye:** ‘So.... you are behind this?’

**Egois:** ‘No idea! But if you wanna know....’

**Egois:** ‘Then we will share secrets!’

**Aye:** ‘What?’

**Egois:** ‘I will tell your secret, then i will tell you the “truth”’

**Aye:** ‘T-that.......’

.....This is our chance... 

**Egois:** ‘Now i will present you a choice!’

**Egois:** ‘One, you leave here and we will pretend this never happened, and just let this situation devolp on my terms’

**Egois:** ‘Or Two, I will reveal your Deepest Juicest secret~’

**Egois:** ‘In return the truth will be revealed to you’

(Smug)- Egois: ‘Now, let me hear your desition...’

Aye: ‘......’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan... this secret.. is it really that bad?’

I turn my head to Aiko...

She looks Serious...

**Aye:** ‘No...’

**Aye:** ‘I promise you...’

**Aye:** ‘This secret... is nothing...’

**Egois:** ‘Oh i would not be sure about that.. it might change the whole situation!’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘Well, well, I guess Two it is!’

**Aye:** ‘Wait i did not eve-‘

**Egois:** ‘Are ya dese? You just admited you accepted that it is not bad and you are willing to Share’

**Egois:** ‘So? Should you have the honor or must i do it once agian?’

_.........She... forced me into this choice _

**Aye:** ‘......’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘Ah-ah, Silence is a No in my book’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘If you do not have the Guts to say it... then i will do it for you!’

**Aye:** ‘Hmph....’

**Egois:** ‘Aikozumi’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Y-yes?’

**Egois:** ‘Little old “Aye-chan” here has a secret, which she has been keeping from you’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I find that... highly unlikely’

**Egois:** ‘Hehe... By the face she is making, it is just so’

**Egois:** ‘And by the way i made her... she would not have had the Guts to say it too’

?!

**Egois:** ‘Well then, Now enough Build up, listen up Aiko-bitch’

**Egois:** ‘The Truth is, “Aye-chan” here likes you Romanticly!’

........

_ There is a long silence... _

_ From Aiko... _

_ She looks Shocked... not much though.... _

**Aikozumi:** ‘....Huh?’

**Egois:** ‘Oh yeah! When she told me, she was all Flustered and Blushing!’

**Egois:** ‘You think she is really that “nice”?’

**Egois:** ‘Ha! She only was nice to impress you!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘That is not true!’

**Egois:** ‘Believe what you will, the fact will not change’

**Egois:** ‘Aye Gentille is Totally in love with you!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....No way!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan is this True?!’

**Aye:** ‘......This is not... how i wanted it’

**Aikozumi:** ‘So... it is true?!’

**Egois:** ‘Unfortantly, it is such a shame you two have too much cemistry’

**Aye:** ‘Stop!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘...Aye-chan’

**Aye:** ‘...There... my secret is out....now....’

**Egois:** ‘Heh~Hehehehe!’

**Egois:** ‘Oh man... did you really think i was gonna keep the promise?’

**Aye:** ‘But you!’

**Egois:** ‘Let us call it even, for Wednesday when i told you to stop talking to her’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh?’

**Egois:** ‘That is right, before i did anything, SHE betrayed me first!’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Egois:** ‘She betrayed my Trust! Her “Best” friend’

**(Mad)- Aye:** ‘Shut up! You were never my best friend!’

**(Smug)- Egois:** ‘That is rude! I remember you always coming to me when something was wrong’

**Egois:** ‘But i guess i am to blame for that...’

_......What is she talking about?! _

**Aikozumi:** ‘I have been hearing you say this and that about you “making” Aye-chan like this’

**Aikozumi:** ‘What do you even mean with that?’

_.....She is silent... _

_ Until she starts Giggling... _

**(Smug)- Egois:** ‘Oh... you fools!’

**Egois:** ‘After she hears this truth... she will never be the same..’

**Aye:** ‘What?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.......’

**Aye:** ‘What the hell do you mean?!’

**Egois:** ‘Man... i was not planning to reveal the truth today’

**Egois:** ‘I guess i have no choice now’

**Egois:** ‘Brace yourself Aye, you will need it’

Egois Smirks and starts talking;

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘Well best to start from the beginning’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘The day we first met’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘In truth, i wanted to become the most popular at school’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘I am a whore for Attention!’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘So to do this... well the same day, i reliesed’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘You, Aye were the Daughter of Camille Gentille’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘The one and only “Model Child” in my class!’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘Unfortantly i also reliesed getting popular fast was not gonna be easy on my own’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘Then i made the plan, to let her be more known’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘And so, within a couple weeks she became one of the most popular people at school’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘And me, being your “friend” shot up in popularity aswell...’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘During this time, Aye was way to weak to attact people to her besides her looks, so i thaught her’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘I thaught her the ways of being a “Popular girl”

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘My plan was to have her fall in love with someone and make her seem interested in this person’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘Unfortantly it took fucking 2 years... but here she is!’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘I “paid” Corey to help me or i would expose him’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘Now when i kissed her’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘Corey was expecting me there and took the picture of us’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘After you left.. he came behind one of the trees beside us’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘Showed me the pictures and i told him to send them to Gina, the leader of that Reporting crew’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘I acted the part and stayed home and pretended to be heartbroken over the news’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘When really i was waiting... waiting for you to come to me~’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘And now... we are here’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘With my own plan in motion’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘This whole situation, will be remembered by only us three’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘As the day, Egois Zepeda was detrayed by her “Closest friend”’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘I have heard countless rumors about us two Aye, being together as a “couple”’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘And now... Everyone thinks, you are a filty Cheater along with four eyes here’

**(Nasty)- Egois:** ‘I will get Pity and then become the most popular girl in School!’

**Egois:** ‘Do you get it now?’

......

**Aikozumi:** ‘That is Evil!’

**Egois:** ‘Evil? I would not put it like that’

**Egois:** ‘I would call it “Beneficial”’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Still that is Wrong!’

**Egois:** ‘Good or Bad, what does it mather?! Being a so called “Nice Person” is not gonna help you in life’

**Egois:** ‘I used Aye for my own Gains and it worked!’

**Aye:** ‘.....You.. used me?’

**Egois:** ‘Aaaw... did you actually think i cared about you?’

**Egois:** ‘Wrong, i do not need Friends i need people to Respect me’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You can do that by any means but this! What you are doing is just Selfish’

**Egois:** ‘Please... spare me the “Rational” speech’

**Egois:** ‘In the end i will get what i want, no mather what or who is in the way’

**Egois:** ‘Right now, you two need to change’

**Aye:** ‘Stop....’

**Egois:** ‘Oh no, i am afraid i cannot do that’

**Egois:** ‘I do not take orders from my “Slave”’

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘....What?’

**(Smirking)- Egois:** ‘Hehehe~’

She gets a Evil looking Smirk on her face and pulls out her Phone

She pulls up a Photo...

_ Huh? _

_ It’s a Photo Corey took.. _

_ The one of me stepping into Nathan’s Car... _

**Aye:** ‘H-how do you have that?’

**Egois:** ‘Why do you think Smart-ass?’

**Egois:** ‘Before... whatever you did to him, he send me this photo and the other onces of you walking with that hood on’

**Egois:** ‘Rather suspect do you not think? You with a hood on, stepping into a “Stranger’s” car?’

**Aye:** ‘That is taking it out of any context!’

**Egois:** ‘Oh i know, but...’

**Egois:** ‘What if i told Gina a way different story? One more “Dirty”’

_!!! _

**(Discusted)- Aikozumi:** ‘You mean.... “Dirty favors”?!’

**(Brave)- Aikozumi:** ‘No i cannot allow that!’

**Egois:** ‘Oh? How how do you suppose on stopping me?’

**(Brave)- Aikozumi:** ‘I-i.... can tell everyone it is Fake news!’

**Egois:** ‘Oh, oh, oh.... you poor Dumb Idiot....’

**Egois:** ‘No one is gonna take your word for it!’

**(Brave)- Aikozumi:** ‘Maybe not but with Aye-chan, she can refute it all!’

**(Brave)- Aikozumi:** ‘Right? Aye-chan?!’

**Aye:** ‘.......’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan?’

**Egois:** ‘You truly do not get it....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘W-what?’

**Egois:** ‘You have seen the damage of today, from what i heard’

Egois: ‘While there was still some doubt about it all, but if this gets out...’

**Egois:** ‘This can... no WILL ruin her life forever’

**Aikozumi:** ‘H-huh?!’

**Egois:** ‘Even if i it is discovered to be a lie , all damage will be done by then’

**(Evil)- Egois:** ‘She will be treated as the whore she really is!’  


**Aikozumi:** ‘No.... but...’

**Aye:** ‘........’

**Aikozumi:** ‘What... are you planning to do with us?’

**Egois:** ‘hehe~ Well i do not intead to release this’

**Egois:** ‘Unless Aye here becomes my “Slave”’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You have said that before... what do you mean with that?’

**Egois:** ‘Well firstly at school she will admit me and her were dating before you came along’

**Egois:** ‘Then... she will become my own “Play” slave’

**(Discusted)- Aikozumi:** ‘W-what?! You mean...’

**(Dirty)- Egois:** ‘Exactly, she will be my little Plessure Toy~’

**(Discusted)- Aye:** ‘!!!’

**(Discusted)- Aikozumi:** ‘That is so wrong...’

**Egois:** ‘That is not all, she will be restrained from her life’

**(Evil)- Egois:** ‘Her School life and Family, So she can only focus on me!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You.... cannot be that Deluded...’

**Egois:** ‘Call me whatever you want, either way’

**Egois:** ‘ **I will Break her....** ’

**Aye:** ‘Why....’

**Egois:** ‘Hm? Finally desided to talk?’

**Aye:** ‘Why... me? I never did anything to you!’

Aye: ‘You cannot Possibly say it is because of that Slap!’

**Egois:** ‘Ofcourse not, i am not that Pittyfull’

**Egois:** ‘Why you were chosen? Well you just were the perfect candidate for my plan!’

**Egois:** ‘So i guess you were just unlucky’

......

_ What? _

_ Unlucky?! _

_....That’s it...  _

**Aye:** ‘Enough....’

**Egois:** ‘What was that?’

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘I said that is enough!’

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘I am sick of Hearing you speak down to us like that!’

**(Angry)- Aye:** ‘You have insulted me and Her!’

**Egois:** ‘Heh... scream all you want’

**Egois:** ‘Nothing can stop me from doing this!’

**Aye:** ‘Nothing huh?.....’

**Egois:** ‘....Why did you phrase it like that?’

.....

This Game is over

**Aye:** ‘I have heard enough, we have _played_ this game long enough’

** *Click* **

**Egois:** ‘What was that?!’

**Aye:** ‘What? Oh you mean-...’

I turn to Aiko...

She nods and takes her hands out her Sleves...

To reveal...

** A Tape recorder **

I take it out her hands

**Aye:** ‘-This?’

**Egois:** ‘A tape recorder?’

**Aye:** ‘It is a gadget i “took” from Aiko’s Dad’

**Aye:** ‘But i think after this, he will not complain’

** *Click* **

**(Tape)- Aye:** ‘“Just admit it, Egois”’

**(Tape)- Aye:** ‘“I know you are the one, the one behind the Rumors...”’

**(Tape)- Egois:** ‘“What...”’

**(Realisation)- Egois:** ‘T-that is-!’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘Right this was taped when i first accused you of This’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘And it just ended recording now’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘Meaning Everything you just have admited to us... is on this Every tape!’

Egois looks nervous now...

_ Our plan worked... _

_ I knew she could do it _

**(Nervous)- Egois:** ‘When did you...’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘Quite simple, even before entering the house Aiko has been holding on to it!’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘And would play it when i say a specific word, being “Play”’

**(Determined)- Aikozumi:** ‘Right! The whole time without you realising you have been Giving us the Counter we needed!’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘Just so, You foolishly confessed everything to us, thinking you got away scott free!’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘But that would be impossible’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘Because... i had someone by my side... who understands me..’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan...’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘....I risked my whole lifelyhood on her..’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘And luckily... i was correct placing my trust within her’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘Now Egois, this is how this is gonna go down!’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘You will delete any photos you have on me or Aiko’

**Egois:** ‘Y-you think i am gonna just give up so easily?!’

**Egois:** ‘I still have one last trick up my sleeve!’

**Aye:** ‘If so... “ _Play_ it”’

I say and activate the tape recorder again

**Egois:** ‘I-i....’

She looks like she about to have a nervous breakdown...

**Aye:** ‘Can you not do it? That is because you must realise’

**Aye:** ‘So long as i have this in my hands, i am calling all the shots!’

**(Determined)- Aye:** ‘So you will do as i say!’

**Egois:** ‘.......’

Egois looks down at the ground....

But then starts laughing...

**(Crazy)- Egois:** ‘HeheheHAHAHA!!’

She pulls her head back up

And puts her Head into her Left Hand

?!

While she is laughing... i spot tears in her eyes...

I quickly turn off the tape recorder

**Aye:** ‘Egois?’

**(Crazy)- Egois:** ‘HehHeh~ Haha~ HAHAHA!!’

**(Crazy)- Egois:** ‘Come on!!!’

**(Crazy)- Egois:** ‘Why can you not just let me win!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘What is... she doing?’

**(Crazy)- Egois:** ‘.....I hate you...’

She takes a deep breath in and out...

**Egois:** ‘Aye.... before i give up...’

**Egois:** ‘I want you to listen to me for a moment...’

**Aye:** ‘Why? Are you gonna rag on me again?’

** Egois:  ** ‘Hahaha! Please...’

Egois wipes away her tears

And turns around to her window again...

**Egois:** ‘Why would i rag on my good friend like that?’

**Aye:** ‘“Friend”?! You still dare call me a friend after all this?!’

**Egois:** ‘......in that case.. catch!’

Egois still turned to the window takes out her phone

And throws it in my direction

With my quick reactions i catch the phone...

**Egois:** ‘Password is 4 numbers, you know the combonation best’

**Aye:** ‘I... do?’

She stays silent

_ 4 numbers...? I know best? _

_ Wait... no way... _

I attempt to type in a code;

“ **1221** ”

“Unlocked”

.......

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh? You knew the code?’

**Aye:** ‘No... i did not...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But why “1221”?’

**Aye:** ‘.....1221, **December 21st**.. my birthday...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘H-huh? Your birthday?! Not hers?!’

**Aye:** ‘No... she is August 15th’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....But why is your Birthday her Phone code?’

**Aye:** ‘Is this some weird Obbesion thing Egois?!’

**Egois:** ‘......’

**Egois:** ‘I wish it was...’

**Aye:** ‘Huh?’

**Egois:** ‘Originally... i was only planning to desieve you, i thought i did not care about you’

**Egois:** ‘But... for some reason... i just feelt different being with you and not not any other brainlets...’

.......

...What? Huh?

**Egois:** ‘Why? Why am i feeling this way?!’

**Egois:** ‘Even now... i cannot bring myself to fight back to you!’

**Egois:** ‘I do not get it...’

**Aye:** ‘.....Egois...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘What you feel, Egois-san is Friendship’

**Egois:** ‘What? N-no! I do not need Friendship!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You say that but yet.. i see a Emptiness within you...’

**Aye:** ‘Aiko... you do not have to-‘

Aiko walks infront of me and looks at me...

In a way of “Trust me”

I hesatate... but nod

She grins and nods back

**Aikozumi:** ‘You say you do not care for Aye-chan’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But that really is not the case right?’

**Egois:** ‘No... what do you mean?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Beneath this Hate and Lust for Popularity, you really just need someone to help, confert you?’

**Egois:** ‘That.... No you are wrong!’

Aiko takes some small steps towards Egois

**Aikozumi:** ‘You do not have to Lie anymore... if you need help... we are here to help’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Right Aye-chan?’

She turns to me, hoping i will join her side...

_ How... _

_ How can she be so Forgiving?! _

_ We heard it... Egois is Crazy _

_ Can i really just Forgive what she did? _

.....

**(Hesitant)- Aye:** ‘I.....’

Aiko gives a Dissapointed look

**Aikozumi:** ‘This is your Choice Aye... i cannot change it for you...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Whatever you choose now... it will change the situation’

Such a heavy burden

I look at Egois...

_ She is shaking... her face... it’s very mixed... _

_ At first it seems like a face of hatered.... _

_ But it also seems like the face of someone who is in pain... _

......

**Aye:** ‘.....I.. cannot’

**(Dissapointed)- Aikozumi:** ‘I see....’

_ I’m sorry Aiko... but...... _

_ But..... what? _

_ What is my excuse? _

_ Whatever! _

I quickly look into Egois’ phone and go to her gallary...

As i expected...

All the pictures are here...

Without a second thought select to delete them all...

“ _Are you sure? You are about to Permantly delete 5 Pictures?_ ”

I hit “ **Confirm** ”

It’s done.... she cannot send anything of it...

But then i notice only one more photo is in this gallery...

Being the only one the Phone automaticly goes on that picture...

?!

_ It’s a picture...  _

_ Of me... and her... _

_ At a Shopping mall... _

_ This was made 2 years ago.... infact... this was the time we went out together as friends _

.......

_ Why... _

_ Why the hell does she have this?! _

_ It can’t be... she... was... _

**Aye:** ‘What is this?!’

I show her the picture...

She looks at it... and flinches...

**Egois:** ‘T-that is!-‘

**Aye:** ‘Why?! This photo!’

A flashback pops into my head...

* * *

  
2 Years ago

Egois shoves the Cutain of the Dressing Booth open

And walks out in a Bright Red Dress

**Egois:** ‘Do ya like it? Because i feel Amazing!’

**Aye:** ‘Uhm.... it is Ok?’

**Egois:** ‘Ok? Ok?! Girl come on you gotta give me some more credit!’

**Aye:** ‘Sorry...’

**Egois:** ‘Come on, you appogize to much...’

**Egois:** ‘Just say straight up... do i look Fabious... or not?’

**Aye:** ‘......Ok.. i will be honest’

**Aye:** ‘No not really’

**(Annoyed)- Egois:** ‘What is that now?!’

**Aye:** ‘It is just... that Red is way to Light, You gotta try something more Darker, to Match your Hair’

Egois Looks down and Pulls bit of her hair infront her eyes

**Egois:** ‘Hmph... good catch...’

**Aye:** ‘Try this one instead!’

I hand her a similar Dress but All in Wine Red and some Red Stripes running down

**Egois:** ‘Woah... should have told me you had such a good eye!’

**Aye:** ‘Comes with the family really’

**Egois:** ‘Uh~huh.... well Aye, i think you and i will get along just fine!’

**Egois:** ‘Let us Take a Selfie to celabrate this Moment!’

**Aye:** ‘O-oh ok?’

* * *

**Aye:** ‘The First time we went out... we went Clothing shopping...’

**Aye:** ‘I had you Buy this Dress...’

.......

_ No... _

_ I walk towards her Closet _

**(Mixed)- Egois:** ‘Aye... no!’

I innore her and open it...

I look through it....

_ No.... _

I take out a dress on a clothing hanger...

It’s the dress.....

**Aye:** ‘Even after 2 damn years....’

**Aye:** ‘You still have this Dress?! I know you do not fit this anymore!’

**(Mixed)- Egois:** ‘......’

** (Mad)- Aye:  ** ‘Why?! Awnser me!!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye that is enough!’

I flinch...

I look at the dress... it seems... it’s still in good condition...

  
  
Then i say more calmly

  
  


**Aye:** ‘Egois.... please explain yourself’

**Egois:** ‘.....’

**Egois:** ‘I... cannot’

**Aye:** ‘Why?’

**Egois:** ‘It is because i do not know why...’

**Egois:** ‘That Photo... the Dress...’

**Egois:** ‘I tried so many times to get rid of them!’

**Egois:** ‘But i cannot!! My Body refuses to!!’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You Want to throw them away... but your Body refuses?’

**Egois:** ‘What... is wrong with me?!’

_ Egois.... _

_ Does she really.... _

_ Care about me? _

_.....I- _

**Aikozumi:** ‘I see now...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘The truth... with you two...’

....

**Egois:** ‘There is no truth...’

**Egois:** ‘I used her, I hate her!! end of story!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Sure you say that, but it seems something happened which you did not expect’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You grew fond of her, accidently created a genuine Friendship’

**Aye:** ‘That maybe true... but if she really felt that... why did she still do it?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘That awnser lies heavily within Egois, something we cannot detirmene on our own’

Egois is quiet... and is gripping her left arm...

**Aikozumi:** ‘But it is obvious enough that Aye-chan is important to her’

**Aye:** ‘......What?!’

**Aye:** ‘She planned to Inslave me... the girl is crazy!’

**Aye:** ‘Did you not hear her laugh psychoticly just a view minutes ago?!’

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan, please listen to the facts’

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** ‘Her phone code is your birthday, That Picture and that Dress she keept’

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** ‘If she was really just acting out as your friend, do you think she really would have keept all those things?’

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** ‘All the things she did, it is all because her Mental Stability broke... it may have broken years ago but when we cornered her..’

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** It shattered, making her emotions go wild’

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** ‘These things are not because she is Crazy... and it was you Aye-chan ... you are the only person who can set her mind at ease..’

**Aye:** ‘That is greatly exatterating it’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Maybe so but i have not known her for long, heck not even a Week yet’

**Aikozumi:** ‘So in the end... it is your choice Aye-chan...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Her Mental State is depended on your choice’

**Aikozumi:** ‘This will be the second time i will ask but... now that you know the truth...’

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** ‘Are you willing to Forgive Egois for what she has done?’

........

_ The Truth.... _

_ I get what Aiko is saying... _

_ That underneath the “Cool” and “Bold” Persona... _

_ Was a person with a act, who’s actual Mental Health is low... _

_ Presumingly because she pushes everyone way... and places herself above them _

_ I bet.. she thought... if she became popular everyone will adore her... _

_ I know from expierence that is not how it works... _

_ Due her Mind not thinking... she came up... with this crazy plan _

_ But i cannot innore the fact that she is the reason i was popular _

_ These Past 2 years of People borthering me... _

_ It was all a part of this very Crazy plan _

_ This Friendship i thaught we made  _

_ She says it’s not real... _

_ But Aiko says, Egois does not really think that way _

_....... _

_ Is that enough to make her worth Forgiving? _

_ These tough 2 years are to blame on her... _

_ But is her having a Unstable mind... really the cause of it all? _

** \\-\0/-_End Chapter 9_-\0/-/ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i was quite intimidated by writing this chapter, explaining the 27 days between cpt 8 & 9
> 
> But meh, next chapter is the Finale!


	10. Origami of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Egois.....”
> 
> “It’s to Forgive or not”
> 
> “What do i do?”

** Chapter 10: Origami of the Heart **

** )— Past —( **

** *DRRIIIIIIING* **

**Miss. Gillby:** ‘Allright everyone that is class’

**Miss. Gillby:** ‘Have a Good day further and i will see you all next Monday’

......

_Finally over_...

_Don’t think i’ll ever get used to Amarican Middle schools_...

_Well no need to stay here... time to go home_..

I start putting my things inside my bag then a voice comes to my direction

**???:** ‘Hey you?’

**Aye:** ‘Hm?’

A Girl with Wine Red hair is standing next my table

**Aye:** ‘Oh... um... Bonjour!’

**???:** ‘Excuse me?’

**Aye:** ‘Oh pardon me.. my english is not very good yet..’

**???:** ‘Sure.... but you are...?’

**Aye:** ‘Aye, Aye Gentille’

**???:** ‘I thought i had heard that name somewhere before!’

**???:** ‘Your Mom! She is Camille Gentille right?!’

Aye: ‘Y-yes.. you know her?’

**???:** ‘Ofcourse! I am a big fan of her!’

**Aye:** ‘Ok...’

**???:** ‘....Hm... you do not act much like her’

**Aye:** ‘I... am Aware, is that a Problem?’

**???:** ‘Certainly not, makes things even Easier...’

**Aye:** ‘Sorry... huh?’

**???:** ‘Ah do not mind me! Say you have no idea who i am do ya?’

**Aye:** ‘I am sorry... no’

**Egois:** ‘Eehh? Well name is Egois Zepeda!’

**Egois:** ‘Say Aye... is your Mom at home?

**(Sad)- Aye:** ‘.......No.. she went on a Modeling Job out the country...’

( **Dissapointed)- Egois:** ‘Damn... i mean that is too bad!’

**Egois:** ‘Say would you like to go out with me?’

**Aye:** ‘I am sorry.... what?’

**Egois:** ‘Just a trip to the shopping mall!’

**Aye:** ‘Oh... ok!’

**Egois:** ‘Great! Let us go!’

Egois walks up ahead

_ Hm? That Girl.... is she....? _

_ Nah... it’s just my imagation... _

* * *

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan?’

I open up my eyes...

_ Seems like.... i remembered... our first meeting... _

_ I still remember that day clearly.... two years ago... 3rd day within High school _

_ Right after that was when she bought that dress, _

_ Looking back... there were signs of intent to use me... _

**Aye:** ‘How can i know... she is not just gonna lie to me again?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You cannot’

**Aikozumi:** ‘That is a Part of Friendship, you never know where it is gonna lead you...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Trust... is the foundation of it...’

**Aye:** ‘That is true... but even in these two Years’

**Aye:** ‘You remember when i talked about all the confessions i got’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yes i do’

**Aye:** ‘Those things made me cautious at school, i never could mess up publicly or else i could be Disliked, Hated even...’

**Aye:** ‘And as you guessed... it created pressure apon me’

**Aye:** ‘All of this, she made me believe that...’

I point to Egois...

She Flinches up again

**Aikozumi:** ‘Was that part of her plan?’

**Aye:** ‘Indeed... she did not want me to lose popularity... she wanted me to rise to the top, so the plan would have more effect’

**Aye:** ‘And evantually when the “Miss Princess” contest revealed i was the most popular... that is when she striked’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Does that mean... you still cannot Forgive her?’

I see Egois looking at me... without moving her head...

**Aye:** ‘Well...’

**Egois:** ‘H-haha! I knew it!’

**Egois:** ‘You cannot forgive me right?!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Egois-san... please stop...’

**Egois:** ‘Hehe, Why?’

**Egois:** ‘You Hate me, Do you not Aye?’

**Egois:** ‘Just say it... “I cannot forgive you Egois”’

Egois stands up and stands infront of me

Her face looks at the point of breaking again

**Egois:** ‘Here, say it in my face...’

**Egois:** ‘You wanted Revenge right?’

**Egois:** ‘You know my plan, you have me cornered...’

**Egois:** ‘Create a Happy ending for yourself...’

**Egois:** ‘All you have to do... is say it...’

**(Quoting)- Egois:** ‘“I hate you Egois...”’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Egois:** ‘Do it....’

......

_ I allready made up my mind... no going back... _

**Aye:** ‘Idiot...’

**(Confused)- Egois:** ‘Huh?’

I then Embrace her...

**Egois:** ‘W-what the hell?!’

**Aye:** ‘If you really knew me...’

**Aye:** ‘You would have known... i am to Weak to hate on anyone...’

**Aye:** ‘But even so... this is not me forgiving you’

**Egois:** ‘W-what?!’

Egois Pushes me away gently

**Egois:** ‘What are you trying to do?!’

**Egois:** ‘Do you forgive me or not?!’

**Aye:** ‘My awnser is...’

**Aye:** ‘That i will not awnser...’

**Egois:** ‘What?!’

**Egois:** ‘Do you not be a Dumbass! You have to Awnser!’

**Aye:** ‘But, Do i really have to?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘What do you mean Aye-chan?’

My Decision... it’s desided...

**Aye:** ‘How i see it...’

**Aye:** ‘If i Forgive... I would just turn a blind eye to her actions’

**Aye:** ‘But if i did not... Egois’ Mentalilty would shatter’

**Aye:** ‘Meaning... either way it would be a lose-lose situation...’

**Egois:** ‘It is not! Why would you care about my Feelings?!’

**Aye:** ‘You miss understand me..’

**Aye:** ‘I refuse to awnser to get best case sanario.... I do not want to make a Enemy out of you, Egois’

**(Proud)- Aikozumi:** ‘I see....’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘........’

Egois lowers her head...

**Egois:** ‘D-dumbass...’

**Aye:** ‘Egois... i do not see you as a Enemy...’

**Aye:** ‘However..... i cannot... see you as my Friend either’

**Aye:** ‘In other words... i am Nutrual on you...’

**Egois:** ‘......’

**Egois:** ‘....Damn... you...’

**Aye:** ‘I do not have to know how you feel about me...’

**Aye:** ‘Hatred? Friendship? It does not mather’

**Aye:** ‘I deleted your Blackmail Photos... And this tape...’

**Aye:** ‘Well... if it were mine, i would have smashed it..’

**Aye:** ‘But i have no intention to use it..’

**Aye:** ‘And for the rumors...’

**Aye:** ‘I guess we will just innore them...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Wait Aye-chan!’

**Aye:** ‘What is it Aiko?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘We should not just innore it! Innoring it might make it worse!’

**Aye:** ‘When what should we do?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘......’

She is thinking heavily...

To no success....

Before i can speak up i feel something being put on my hands

**Aye:** ‘H-huh?’

Egois... she put a piece of paper in my hands...

I look at it....!

* * *

“TheTruth@gmail,com”

“PS: OurTruth”

* * *

**Aye:** ‘What is this?’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘Idiot... it is that Email....’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘And the Password of it...’

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘!!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘That means we can use that email to restore this!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yes... we could seed another email to the newspaper people!’

**Aye:** ‘.......’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan?’

....

Without Hesatation i rip the paper into shreds

**Egois:** ‘Hey Idiot! Do not do that!’

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** ‘W-wait! What are you doing!’

**Aye:** ‘Making sure we will not make a mistake’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh? “Mistake”?’

**Aye:** ‘If we send a mail with this gmail... Things will not be resolved’

**Aye:** ‘After the damage her and Corey have done..’

**Aye:** ‘I think it would look would be strange and also seems Suspisious if the same person suddenly changes their mind’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I see... that would make confusion!’

**Aye:** ‘Exactly... and so the Truth would be lost...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Then... what else should we do?’

**(Thinking)- Aye:** ‘.....’

**Aye:** ‘Impa....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh? She is....’

**Aye:** ‘My Reporter Friend’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I see.. what do you inteed to do then?’

**Aye:** ‘....Telling the truth...’

**Aye:** ‘The whole truth’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Are you.... sure?’

**Aye:** ‘.....it is the only way to make everything right...’

**Aye:** ‘All i need to able to do this...’

**Aye:** ‘Her Consent...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Impa-san?’

**Aye:** ‘No... Egois’

**Egois:** ‘.....’

Egois....

She backed off and is staring out her window

Refusing to look me in the eyes

She starts chuckling

**Egois:** ‘Hehehe, so let me get this straight’

**Egois:** ‘You are trying to get my premission to tell the truth to everyone in school’

**Egois:** ‘And then make me the villian?’

**Aye:** ‘I am Sorry Egois.... but....’

**Egois:** ‘What? There is no “But”’

**Egois:** ‘I am the “Enemy” right? No fucking buts for that’

**Egois:** ‘Except... this one’

**Egois:** ‘Just do it...’

**Aye:** ‘Are you sure?’

**Aye:** ‘You... do know what will happen.. to you?’

**Egois:** ‘I will be hated?’

**Egois:** ‘Stop Worring Idiot.. i got my own plan’

**Aikozumi:** ‘What is that?’

**Egois:** ‘.....you have no need to know’

**Aye:** ‘.....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Well... i guess it is desided...’

**Aye:** ‘...I... need to make sure... so I will ask you agian-‘

**(Aggresive)- Egois:** ‘Shut up idiot!’

**(Aggresive)- Egois:** ‘I made my Fucking choice ok?!’

**Egois:** ‘Now... i think this game has gone on for long enough’

Egois pulls out a Switch of somesort and clicks a Green Button...

** *Click*  
**

Her door unlocks

**Aikozumi:** ‘The door...’

**Egois:** ‘Leave.. both of you...’

.....

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ok...’

Aiko passes me and asks me;

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan?’

**Aye:** ‘Please wait outside for me’

**(Worried)- Aikozumi:** ‘Sure...’

Aiko leaves the room

And i hear her head downstairs

I see Egois turn her head and see me and scowl

**Egois:** ‘Why are you still here?’

**Aye:** ‘Just one question before i leave...’

**Egois:** ‘.....’

**Aye:** ‘I just want to know....’

**Aye:** ‘Two Years ago.. if you knew we could have had a Honest friendship..?’

**Aye:** ‘Could we have possibly have been real Friends?’

**Egois:** ‘.....’

**Egois:** ‘I.... do not know...’

**Aye:** ‘I see.... you too huh?’

**Aye:** ‘Just.. let me tell you this...’

**Aye:** ‘Until now... i did not mind you’

**Aye:** ‘I would be lying if i said i did not see you as my friend’

**Aye:** ‘This incident made me seriously doubt myself’

**Aye:** ‘If it were not for Aikozumi... i would not have had the courage to face you...’

**Egois:** ‘You really like this Chick huh?’

**Aye:** ‘....I do..’

**Egois:** ‘....I... hope you will happy with her...’

**Aye:** ‘Huh?’

**Egois:** ‘...You two fit each other too well, pisses me off’

**Egois:** ‘I was... jealous of her... even if i was planning not to have liked you...’

**Egois:** ‘I am not gonna appogize to you!’

**Aye:** ‘I know, you never were the type to do so’

**Aye:** ‘Well... i guess i should go now’

**(Dissapointed)- Egois:** ‘Goodbye Aye’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah... see you’

......

Then i leave her room...

Ending our last conversation...

....

_ In the end... _

_ I am unable to make her the villian... _

_ She had her own selfish motivations... _

_ Which.. i am still unaware of... _

_ Maybe someday i will find out, _

_ Atleast if we ever talk again... _

_ Now... time to confront her... _

I go downstairs to see Aiko talk with Diovola

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ah Aye-chan!’

**Miss. Diovola:** ‘Ah, were you able to talk what sense into her?’

**Aye:** ‘...I hope so’

**(Annoyed)- Miss. Diovola:** ‘“Hope so?” My... That girl can be such a Huge pain sometimes...’

**(Annoyed)- Miss. Diovola:** ‘Together with that Lock she had installed... it is all highly irritating’

**Aikozumi** : ‘...We need to go’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Thank you for your hospitality’

**Miss. Diovola:** ‘Ah no need to thank me’

**Aye:** ‘Goodbye’

And with that we both leave the Zepeda household

......

**Aikozumi:** ‘.....So...’

**Aye:** ‘....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘How was my Acting?’

**Aye:** ‘It was Fine, She believed it’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Thank god... i thought i underplayed my reaction to your “confession”’

**Aye:** ‘Eh... it kinda was but she did not notice’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Still it is still suprising to hear’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Even after _then_ ’

**Aye:** ‘....’

_ “Then” _

_ Right before we got to their house... _

* * *

** —Earlier— **

_**Aikozumi:**_ ‘So what is the plan?’

_**Aye:**_ ‘....huh?’

_**Aikozumi:**_ ‘I hope you we not just gonna Blaze in there hoping for the best?’

_**Aye:**_ ‘.........’

_**Aye:**_ ‘Maybe she will listen to reason’

_**Aikozumi:**_ ‘Aye-chan you know better than me that she is not gonna be reasonable’

_**Aye:**_ ‘I know... still’

_**Aye:**_ ‘.........In that case... i got no other choice then’

_**Aikozumi:** _‘Huh?’

I make Aiko turn to me

_**Aye:** _‘Truth is... i do have a plan..’

_**Aye:**_ ‘I planned it even before we left.. your speech just now just made Confident to do this’

_**Aye:**_ ‘But... if we do this... i need your full Cooperation with me!’

_**Aikozumi:**_ ‘Ofcourse! Tell me what to do!’

_**Aye:**_ ‘Ok... Do not Tell Akira but...’

I take out Akira’s Tape recorder out my pocket

_**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:**_ ‘Huh?! That is Papa’s!’

_**Aye:**_ ‘I know and i am sorry for taking it but it is the foundation of my plan!’

_**Aikozumi:**_ ‘Huh?’

_**Aye:** _‘Based on your reaction you know what this is and what it does, so i need you to Record our Confrontation’

_**Aikozumi:**_ ‘M-me?’

**Aye:** ‘Yes you, i know Egois is gonna be focussing on me’

_**Aye:** _‘So if you just keep it in your sleeve we will have a counter play!’

_**Aikozumi:** _‘When do i know when to record?’

_**Aye:**_ ‘I will just sneak the word “Play” into the conversation and when i say “Play” agian stop recording’

_**Aikozumi:**_ ‘I see.....’

_**Aikozumi:**_ ‘You are very... depending on me...’

_**Aye:** _‘I know... Aiko.. i am placing all of my Trust in you..’

_**Aye:** _‘Just like you did with me’

I hand Aiko the Recorder

_**(Confident)- Aikozumi:**_ ‘Ok... you can rely on me!’

_**Aye:**_ ‘.....’

_**Aikozumi:**_ ‘Aye-chan?’

_**Aye:**_ ‘I need to make sure we win this...’

_**Aye:**_ ‘But to do that...’

_**Aye:**_ ‘I need to tell you something...’

_**(Confused)- Aikozumi:**_ ‘Hm?’

_**Aye:**_ ‘I did not want to tell you like this...’

_**Aye:**_ ‘But to make absolutly sure.. you cannot lose your Cool... and expose our plan..’

_**(Blushing)- Aye:**_ ‘S-so... here i go....’

_**(Blushing)- Aye:** _‘Aiko.....’

I look at her face...

She still seems obivious...

I breathe in and out

_**(Embarrassed)- Aye:**_ ‘Aiko... i like you...’

_**Aikozumi:**_ ‘.....Eh? How so?’

_**(Blushing)- Aye:**_ ‘Damn... do you not get it?!’

_**(Blushing)- Aye:**_ ‘I Love you!’

_**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** _‘H-huh?! Wait like “Love-Love”?!’

_**(Blushing)- Aye:**_ ‘Yeah... Dumbie!’

_**(Blushing)- Aye:**_ ‘I needed to make sure... you would not get caught of guard...’

Aiko’s Face looks really red....

She is unable to look at me

_**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:**_ ‘Aye-chan.... i-‘

_**Aye:** _‘I do not need a Responce back, atleast not now..’

_**(Confused)- Aikozumi:**_ ‘Huh?’

_**Aye:**_ ‘If you... give me your awnser now.... weither it is good or not’

_**Aye:**_ ‘I need to focus on this... and your awnser could distract me..’

_**Aikozumi:**_ ‘......’

_**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:**_ ‘.....Still...it is really suprising...’

_**(Blushing)- Aye:**_ ‘I... understand but i rather have that i say it now...’

_**(Blushing)- Aye:**_ ‘Then that her trying to use that info it against me since she already knew’

_**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:**_ ‘....’

_**Aye:** _‘Anyway... i will let you... “Recover” until we get to Her place...’

_**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** _‘...So... all this time.. you....’

_**Aye:** _‘Come on, we need to get there quickly!’

_**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:**_ ‘....Right’

* * *

**Aikozumi:** ‘I was really suprised!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I did not expect... that you liked me like that!’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘Do not tease me about it’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hehe~’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘Well i guess i can tell you now’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘.....’

Aikozumi Faces me,

A Clear Blush is viable on her face

And yet has a Big smile too

She takes a Deep Breath in and out

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan...’

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** ‘Wait... before i tell...’

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** ‘Can i ask... what you like so much about me?’

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘D-do i really have too?’

Aiko Exictingly Nods her head...

Guess i got no choice...

I think about it...

**Aye:** ‘Well...’

**Aye:** ‘To be honest with you, My mom told me our family has a History with us people falling in love with us’

**Aye:** ‘My mom ang Grandma are the same, and she also told me we at the same time have a difficult time to fall in love ourselfs’

**Aye:** ‘And wheni find this person i feel so much for.. they would be special... same with my dad, my mom claims’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘And i feelt the same... about you even after we first spoke’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘I had such a feeling something was special about you...’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘And well i was right, You Aiko brought me out of a Darkness’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘Being able to let my guard down agian... it feelt so Refreshing...’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘E-everytime it is just us two, i can feel like myself and feel Free!’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘So... that is.. how i feel...’

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** ‘God.. what was so embarrassing...’

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** ‘I am happy... you feel that way’

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** ‘I guess i gotta admit something too!’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘When we left Japan... i was Questioning myself and if my Sexuality was justified or not’

Aiko takes a deep Breath and looks less embarrassed now

**Aikozumi:** ‘But ever since i met you, you thaught me that being myself is the only option’

**Aye:** ‘I taught you? That... were you not the one to tell me to be myself?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Not really monday you were the first person to bring it up’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But in truth i was scared of showing my true Nature to anyone’

Aikozumi: ‘I guess my mother is to blame of that’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But seeing you being.. yourself, it changed my feelings...’

**(Japanese)-Aikozumi:** ‘Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu’

**Aye:** ‘Huh? Japanese?!’

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** ‘Sorry.. when i get exicted i start speaking japanese again’

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** ‘What i said was... “I love you”’

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘Y-you Did!?’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘Yes... i really do’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘N-no joke right?’

**(Teasing)- Aikozumi:** ‘Hey... where has your trust in me gone?’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘So.... it is true then....’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah... ofcourse’

We both spend some time...

Blushing and looking at each other

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘Geez... this is embarrassing...’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘Y-yeah....’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘Aiko...’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘ Y-yes?’

**(Happy)- Aye:** ‘Would you like to be my Girlfriend?’

Aiko looks suprised at the Sudden Request 

But then Gets a Big Embarrasing smile

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** ‘Yes i would love to!’

I feel a Smile form on my face

I offer my hand to her

She gladly accepts my hand

**Aye:** ‘I guess we should go and see Impa’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘....Ok’

....I need to let go of my hand to grab my phone...

But i do not want to let go of her...

Ever...

** *RING-GE-DING-A-RINGDING* **

Both of us suprised by the sudden noise 

In suprise let go of each other’s hands...

Bit dissapointed i grab my phone out my pocket

“ **Impa** ”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘A-ah it is her!’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘R-right go ahead!’

I quickly pick up

**Aye:** ‘H-hello?’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘Hey Aye!’

**Aye:** ‘Huh? Liebe?’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘How is it-‘

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Hey! Do not take my phone so suddenly!’

I hear some rustling over the phone

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Aye?!’

**Aye:** ‘Um.... hello?’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘I am Sorry, Liebe suddenly grabbed my phone and called you!’

**(Phone)- Liebe:** ‘No i called because you Impa was worried about you!’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Hey Shush!’

**Aye:** ‘Ah... i see...’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Anyways...’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘I hope we did not interupt you’

**Aye:** ‘No problem, we are done anyway’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Done? Howso?’

Aye: ‘I will explain in person can we meet up?’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Sure, where do you wanna meet?’

**Aye:** ‘Where are you guys?’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Still in the Main City’

**Aye:** ‘Ok, meet us at the cafe you two were at earlier’

**(Phone)- Impa:** ‘Understud’

** *Beep* **

So Impa was Worried huh?

Hmph... is unlike her

**Aye:** ‘Should we go?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Y-yeah...’

I start walking away but...

I feel Aiko suddenly grab my hand again

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘H-huh?’

Aikozumi still very red clings on my hand...

But does not respond to me

**Aye:** ‘You really like Holding my hand huh?’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘.....Y-yeah...’

**Aye:** ‘I guess it cannot be helped then...’

With that said we leave the sight of Egois’ home

And headed to the city 

There was a silence between us...

But it was not awkward...

The whole time, while i Guided the way

Aiko was Holding my hand and sometimes attempting to clinging to my arm entirely

Dispite her personality... she is suprisingly Clingy

.....I could get used to this

  
  


* * *

**Aye:** ‘We are here...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Already?’

**(Joking)- Aye:** ‘We have been Walking for 15 minutes, what do you mean “Already”’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Do you blame me if i want to do something i like longer?’

**Aye:** ‘....I guess not’

Aiko finally lets go of my arm and we go inside “Cups & Cake”

** *TING-DING* **

The sound of a bell fills the room and waiter walks and asks us;

**Waiter:** ‘Good Afternoon Ladies, can i help you to a seat?’

**Aye:** ‘Oh no, we are just searching for our friends

**Waiter:** ‘Understud call if you need anything

  
  


We walk further into the cafe and...

I spot Liebe and Impa sitting in a Booth near the far Left window

**Impa:** ‘Oh Aye! Overhere!’

I nod and both of us head over to their table

While Liebe shoves up to let us sit next each other...

Oh yeah... she knows...

Indeed we sit down and Aiko sits next to me

**Impa:** ‘Well hello again Aikozumi’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yes, Hello! I met you Wednesday right?’

**Impa:** ‘Indeed, the one who voted rather quickly’

**Liebe:** ‘Nice to meet you’

**Impa:** ‘So how are you two doing?’

**Aye:** ‘Good, Great even’

**Impa:** ‘I hope everything went well!’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah well....’

**Liebe:** ‘That does not sound good....’

**Aye:** ‘N-no do not get me wrong’

**Aye:** ‘Everything went smoothly... but still it is not over yet...’

**Liebe:** ‘Howso what happened?’

**Aye:** ‘Guess i gotta explain it from the beginning’

**Aye:** ‘Might Helping me Aiko?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ofcourse’

**Impa:** ‘....hm?.’

The following ten Minutes me and Aiko carefully explained everything since we last talked over the phone at Nathan’s place

Liebe was Listening intensly

And Impa was Taking notes, for her own report...

And after a while......

**Liebe:** ‘So to summerize...’

**Liebe:** ‘Zepeda planned all of this... Blackmailed Sneekway to help her and then make him take the fall’

**Liebe:** ‘Then suck up the sympathy she would resieve from our classmates?’

**Aye:** ‘In a nutshell... but that is a simple understanding of it...’

**Aye:** ‘There is still much more to it than that...’

**Liebe:** ‘Urgh... i have heard enough really my brain cannot take that much...’

**(Teasing)- Impa:** ‘That is because of your small brain’

Impa suddenly says still writing in her small notebook

**Liebe:** ‘Huh!? Rude!’

**Aye:** ‘You two seem more close now’

**Impa:** ‘I guess, being together for a view hours, not much options besides talking’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....Why stay together anyways?’

**(Teasing)- Impa:** ‘Bet she wanted to stay “close” to me, hehehe’

**(Annoyed)- Liebe:** ‘You know that is not the reason!’

**Liebe:** ***sigh*** ‘I stayed near her because she was the one with her number to contact Aye’

**(Curious)- Aikozumi:** ‘...Her number?’

**Impa:** ‘It is just so we could check up on her, for if something went wrong or something’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Uh-huh.....’

....?

I sensed a bit of a Tone in Aiko’s Words

Is she... Jealous?

**Aye:** ‘Aiko are you jealous?’

Aiko looks at me with Suprise

**(Lying)- Aikozumi:** ‘H-huh?! N-no....’

Aiko turns her head

I lean on the table to see her face

**Aye:** ‘Hehe~ Come on you can tell me!’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘.....’

**Liebe:** ‘So... did it happen?’

**Liebe:** ‘Are you two...?’

**Aye:** ‘Hehe~ Yeah!’

**Aye:** ‘It is Offical now’

I look at Aiko..

She looks without turning his head...

Yep... it really is...

Aikozumi Urigami... is my girlfriend...

**Liebe:** ‘Congrats!’

**Aye:** ‘Thanks, it has been a Long road until this...’

**Aye:** ‘Seems like a Nice Reward of Enduring all this’

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** ‘Oh.... am i just some Reward to you?’

**Aye:** ‘Eh? O-oh no! Certainly not!’

I look at Aiko’s face... i see her hiding a Smile...

**Aye:** ‘Huh? Oh... was a trick huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hehaha!’

I sigh... don’t make me worry like that...

**Liebe:** ‘You two seem great together!’

**Liebe:** ‘Do you not agree, Impa?’

We all look at Impa... she is thinking heavily...

**Liebe:** ‘Impa?’

**Impa:** ‘Hm? Oh sorry, yeah i agree’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Thank you...’

**Aye:** ‘What were you thinking about?’

**Impa:** ‘Just... The story about Egois is a bit confusing...’

**Aye:** ‘Howso?’

**Impa:** ‘From what you told us she indeed do all of this’

**Impa:** ‘But why? What caused her to act this way?’

**Aye:** ‘......’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It is not because of Aye-chan, but something else entirely’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I do not believe she never mentioned a “Motive”’

**Liebe:** ‘“Motive”? What is that?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Oh that is a term they use in the Police, it basically means “The reason they did what they did”’

**Aikozumi:** ‘My Dad othen Uses that term and recently learned the English term’

...Motive huh?

......

**Aye:** ‘It does not mather’

**Impa:** ‘Does it not?’

**Aye:** ‘My guess is that... something happened to her’

**Aye:** ‘But... i have no need to know that’

**Aye:** ‘That reminds me..’

**Aye:** ‘The reason i wanted to meet up... Impa you are gonna do a Report on this right?’

**Impa:** ‘Ofcourse i want people to know the truth’

**(Happy)- Impa:** ‘Infact, Gina got her Leader spot taken away’

**(Happy)- Impa:** ‘Meaning i am the Leader now!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Really? Congrats!’

**Impa:** ‘Hehe~ I control all the News that goes through now!’

**Aye:** ‘In that case this will be easier

**Aye:** ‘Impa... i want to have a statement in this article’

**Impa:** ‘Huh? Oh sure!’

**Impa:** ‘Statements could make this a even more clear article’

She picks up her Notebook and is ready to write

**Impa:** ‘Whenever you ready’

I nod...

_ Whatever i say now is what could deside our future... _

_ Mine, Aiko’s and Egois too... _

_ But i have to tell the truth _

_ For our sake... _

**Aye:** ‘Truly what happened this week was shocking’

**Aye:** ‘But the truth is that I was Set up, By Egois’

**Aye:** ‘Why she did this is unknown even to me’

**Aye:** ‘But i do not Blame Egois for her actions’

**Aye:** ‘However i can not justify her actions or Turn a blind eye’

**Aye:** ‘But to the Rumors of my “Harem” it is false’

**Aye:** ‘I infact was not dating Egois nor did i even like her that way’

**Aye:** ‘But... infact i am In love with the other girl involved’

**Aye:** ‘Aikozumi Urigami, she is Innocent in this i regret involving her at all’

**Aye:** ‘But in the end... Neither i or Aiko hate... no not even Dislike Egois for what she did’

**Aye:** ‘This is the truth of this incident...’

**Aye:** ‘An act of Jealously of my popularity which i did not even want’

**Aye:** ‘I will say it agian... Everyone besides Corey Sneekway... is innocent in different ways’

**Impa:** ‘Ok that is enough’

**(Suprised)- Liebe:** ‘Did you write all of that?!’

**Impa:** ‘Do not underestimate my Writing abilities’

**Liebe:** ‘You have pretty handwriting’

**(Proud)- Impa:** ‘Thank you comes with the job, hehe~’

....with that said....

I breath in and out,

**Aikozumi:** ‘You did well’

**Aye:** ‘Thanks...’

**Aikozumi** : ‘....You did not fault Egois-san huh?’

**Aye:** ‘I have reasons to think so’

**Aye:** ‘I just have a feeling... she has been through much in the past’

**Aye:** ‘It maybe be pointless to do so but if i can atleast convince a few people to not hate her... it will be worth it...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You are kind, Aye-chan’

**Aye:** ‘Maybe to much...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Perhaps but i believe you did the right thing...’

**Aye:** ‘.....Thanks’

**Aye:** ‘So... is this statement good enough?’

**Impa:** ‘Certainly this is info is good enough to Tell everyone the Truth’

**Aye:** ‘Thank you so much Impa’

**Aye:** ‘....I think we should head out’

I say towards Aiko

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hm? Ok!’

**Aye:** ‘Oh Liebe your Jacket!’

**Liebe:** ‘Hm? Oh right’

  
  


I take off the jacket and hand it back to her

  
  


**Aye:** ‘What are you two going to do?’

**Impa:** ‘I am gonna stay for a while and build up a Article’

**Liebe:** ‘Guess i will keep her company’

**(Teasing)- Impa:** ‘See? Totally in love with me~’

**Liebe:** ‘N-no I am not!’

Impa giggles 

And i see a Small Blush on Liebe’s face along with annoyance

**Aye:** ‘Well thank you two so much for everything!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Y-yes thank you!’

**Impa:** ‘No Problem Aye, the Article will be done by tomorrow!’

**Aye:** ‘I will look forward to it!’

After saying goodbye agian

We both leave the Cafe

When we get outside she asks;

**Aikozumi:** ‘So.... what now?’

**Aye:** ‘Huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You just... wanna end it for today?’

**Aye:** ‘.....’

**Aye:** ‘What if..’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yes?!’

She seems like she does not want to seperate yet

**Aye:** ‘You wanna go to my home?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh?’

**Aye:** ‘Well i allready have seen where you live’

**Aye:** ‘Best to Return the favor right?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ooh i see!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ok let us do it!’

I nod and we head to my home

While we walk to home i ask her;

**Aye:** ‘So we are alone now... you can tell me’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....Huh? What are you talking about?’

**Aye:** ‘Come on admit it, you were jealous earlier right?’

Aiko’s face morphs into a suprised one, then a embarrassed one

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** ‘N-no!’

**Aye:** ‘Please be honest?~’

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** ‘Why does that even mather?!’

**Aye:** ‘Because... if we were to start dating i would like to see your sides as well!’

**Aye:** ‘Not fair that i am the only one to show their true feelings’

Aiko looks annoyed at me, knowing i have a point

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ok... yes.. i was’

**Aye:** ‘Oh~Hoh! I never would have guessed you were the jealous type’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘Me neither...’

**Aye:** ‘Now that i think about it... do you even have a phone?!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Eh? No?’

**Aye:** ‘...huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I-i had to get rid of my phone when we left Japan!’

**Aye:** ‘That still does not make sense, why you would be jealous of “that”’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Jealoussy is not a emotion we control you know!’

**Aye:** ‘Hehe, I know

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘Have you ever been... Jealous?’

**Aye:** ‘Not really no... most of the time it is People being jealous of Me’

**Aye:** ‘I mean... look at me’

**Aikozumi:** ‘That i can understand, not even me could have resisted the urge to look at you’

**Aye:** ‘Meh... i am Blessed and Cursed at the same time’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hehehe~ I bet you are’

* * *

After a 10 minute walk we arrive at my house

**Aye:** ‘Well... here it is!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hm... smaller than i expected’

**Aye:** ‘Well unlike someone else i do not have a Rich Family’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Is your mom not a Popular Actor? Surely her income is High’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah but this was my Dad’s Family home so he wanted to stay here’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I see... huh?’

**Aye:** ‘Whatsup?’

Aiko points to a Car in our driveway...

A Red Sportscar...

I reconize it...

**Aye:** ‘Wait is that not-...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Nathan...’

Right! It’s Nathan’s car!

Why is it here?

**Aye:** ‘Maybe best we go inside’

**Aikozumi:** ‘S-sure...’

I take my keys out my pocket and open the door

I let myself and Aiko in...

.....Huh? I can hear people talking in the living room

For some reason... i’m getting worried...

I breath in and out...

**(Wispering)- Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan?’

**(Wispering)- Aye:** ‘N-no... i am ok’

I open the door and...

Huh?!

Aye: ‘H-huh?’

I walk into the room and see mom and dad and indeed.. Nathan

**Mom:** ‘Aye!’

Mom stands up instantly and rushes to me

And Embraces me

**Aye:** ‘Gah?! What the-‘

**Mom:** ‘Are you ok?!’

**Aye:** ‘W-what? Why do you ask?!’

**Dad:** ‘Aye... we heard what happened..’

**Aye:** ‘Huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘What is going on?’

**Nathan:** ‘Aiko?’

**Mom:** ‘Hm?’

Mom finally lets go of me and looks at Aiko

**Mom:** ‘So.. you are Aikozumi right?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah...’

Aiko looks pretty ittimidated by her

To be understandible really, she can bring off a Ittimidating vibe of her

**(Nervous)- Aikozumi:** ‘N-nice to meet you Miss. Gentille!’

**Mom:** ‘Just call me “Camille” sweetheart’

**Mom:** ‘But babk to topic, it seems like you two got into some trouble...’

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘H-how do you know?’

Out the corner of my eye i see Nathan raise his hand

**Nathan:** ‘My bad Darling.. i forced a awnser out of Akira’

**Aye:** ‘Oh...’

**Mom:** ‘Come sit down for a bit’

Mom drags me to the couch and sits me down infront of them...

Aiko goes and sits next to me...

.....There is a silence before.. she speaks up

**Mom:** ‘Why did you not tell us... Aye?’

**Aye:** ‘.....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Aye-chan’

I look at her...

She nods at me...

Right... “Stay Honest to yourself”

**Aye:** ‘How could i?’

**Aye:** ‘If i did... you both would be worry about me..’

**Aye:** ‘And i did not want to bother you on your free Week Mom...’

**Aye:** ‘I did not want you to risk everything for me again...’

**Mom:** ‘...’

**Dad:** ‘Is that all?’

**Aye:** ‘I-i....’

**Aye:** ‘I guess... i was Scared what you would think of me...’

**Mom:** ‘Geez Aye...’

**Aye:** ‘I am Sorry...’

**Mom:** ‘Do not do that’

**Aye:** ‘Huh?’

**Mom:** ‘Stop Appogizing!’

**Mom:** ‘You are not at fault here, it is ours’

**Dad:** ‘I should have noticed something was up...’

**Mom:** ‘How long is this going on?’

**Aye:** ‘Just today but you could not have known!’

**Aye:** ‘I threw todays Newspaper in my bag and i found out only until i got to school’

**Dad:** ‘Then this whole situation...?’

**Aye:** ‘It is over i- no we handled it’

I look at Aiko..

She smiles and Nods at me

**Mom:** ‘You did? You did something that dangerous?!’

**Aye:** ‘Dangerous?... how much exactly do they know?

**Nathan:** ‘I caught Nathan with that Kid tied up, that Kid... he was a Stalker was he not?’

**Aye:** ‘Indeed...’

**Dad:** ‘You.... had a Stalker?’

**Aye:** ‘Do not worry! We took care of it!’

**(Exicted)- Mom:** ‘Ah? Did you beat the Shit out of him?!’

**Dad:** ‘C-camille!’

Aye: ‘No i am not you Mom!’

**Mom:** ‘Right, right... well...’

**Mom:** ‘....So long if you are allright... i am good with it’

**Dad:** ‘Camille are you alright with just leaving it here?!’

**Mom:** ‘Yeah, i just wanted Aye to realise something’

**Aye:** ‘What?’

**Mom:** ‘Aye Darling... you know we love you’

**Mom:** ‘And the main reason i came back is to see you again’

**Mom:** ‘And within this week... i wanted to catch up and involve myself with your Life again’

**Mom:** ‘I planned to be that Role model for you once again.. but when i told you about that’

**Mom:** ‘So i could not do that... so i decided to just be myself’

**Nathan:** ‘Should have just done that from the start Camille...’

**Mom:** ‘Ergh... you know me... stubborn as all hell’

**Mom:** ‘But my main point is...’

**Mom:** ‘She said i should not have risked my career for her again’

** Mom: ** ‘However she fails to realise is that i would risk everything for her again!’

** Aye:  ** ‘’Mom.... you should not do that...’

** Mom: ** ‘Aye please... you believe in me more, i would not do that so stupidly’

**Mom:** ‘I am not Dumb Aye, where do you think you got your courage from?’

**Aye:** ‘I... understand mom’

**Mom:** ‘Good!’

**Dad:** ‘Anyway... my appogizes to the unwelcome first impression’

Dad talks to Aiko

**Aikozumi:** ‘E-eh? Oh it is no problem! I can understand being so worried’

**Mom:** ‘Right, Right! Aikozumi we have heard alot about you’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You... have?’

**Aye:** ‘Mom...’

**Mom:** ‘Yes indeed, I had asked her about any crushes and you were mentioned’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘O-oh... is that so?’

**Dad:** ‘Hold on Hon, do you even know that... you know?’

**Mom:** ‘Heh, you did not notice it yourself?’

**Mom:** ‘The way the two talked and looked to each other’

**Mom:** ‘It is obbious, you two are allready lovey-dovey~’

**(Flusttered)- Aikozumi:** ‘E-eh?!’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘....Yeah that is correct...’

**(Happy)- Mom:** ‘Hehehe~’

Mom Giggles... and smiles

Not in a Smug way... instead a Happy way

Then she stands up and then Hugs us both

**Aye:** ‘Gah! Again?!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘E-eep?’

**Mom:** ‘I am Really happy for you two’

**Mom:** ‘Aikozumi... please take care of my little girl...’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘That is Enough Mom!’

I push mom away Gently

She giggles and sits back down

**Dad:** ‘Geez Honey... you had to go this far?’

**Mom:** ‘Hehe~’

**(Jokingly)- Nathan:** ‘My goodness, it seems you have broken Aiko’

I look at Aiko... she is just staring at mom

I poke her face with my fingertip

**Aye:** ‘Hello? Aiko?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘......huh?’

She shakes her head 

And looks at me

I smile at her

She... smiles back at me

**Dad:** ‘Ah yeah... i see it now...’

**Mom:** ‘Told you’

**Nathan:** ‘Reminds me of the way You looked at Nick, Cam’

**Mom:** ‘I did? Aaah~ Feels nolstagic think about that time like that’

**Nathan:** ‘Yeah Reminds me how your “Curse” could have picked someone better’

**Nick:** ‘Heeey... do not have to keep dissing me like that’

**Mom:** ‘Geez, you starting to sound like my mom’

**Nathan:** ‘Hope not your Mother is scary’

Grandma... haven’t seen her in a while... 

Wonder how she would react to Aiko...

Speaking of which...

**(Wispering)- Aye:** ‘Wanna head up to my room?’

**(Wispering)- Aikozumi:** ‘Hm?’

**(Wispering)- Aye:** ‘They are just gonna keep talking i bet’

**(Wispering)- Aikozumi:** ‘Oh i see...’

**Aye:** ‘Um we are going to my room’

In a Instant Mom and Nathan look at us

Then share a Smug look?

**(Smug)- Mom:** ‘Oooh~ in that case have fun~’

**(Smug)- Nathan:** ‘Yes indeed!’

_....Hm? _

_ What are they talking about? _

**(Tired)- Dad:** ‘Guys... please act your age...’

**Mom:** ‘Come on Nick... just be fun will you?’

**(Tired)- Dad:** ‘I would but do you really think either is that “Hasty”?’

**Nathan:** ‘You need to learn to take a joke’ 

**(Tired)- Dad:** ***Sigh***

**Nathan:** ‘So Aiko what are gonna do?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh?’

**Nathan:** ‘How long are you intending to stay?’

**Nathan:** ‘I am Planning to go in about half a hour’

**Nathan:** ‘So do you have enough time for “work”?’

**Mom:** ‘Pff- hahaha!’

_ Work? _

_ What’s he talking about? _

_ Wait... he is not talking about... “That” is he? _

**Aikozumi:** ‘What is that suppossed to mean?’

**(Tired)- Dad:** *sigh* ‘Why do i even bother?’

**(Tired)- Dad:** ‘Stay Pure you two... go ahead’

**Aye:** ‘Um... sure?’

Confused me and Aiko go the hallway

And hear laughter behind us

**Aikozumi:** ‘What do you think Nathan was talking about?’

**Aye:** ‘...I have a bad feeling about it.. i suggest we drop it...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ah... ok?’

I guide Aiko towards my room

I open the door and let her in first

**Aikozumi:** ‘So this is... your room?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘More Messy than i imaged..’

**Aye:** ‘Please excuse the mess’

**(Jokingly)- Aikozumi:** ‘And i assume you are the Messy Type?’

**Aye:** ‘Messy, Lazy & Bored my 3 key words when i am home...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I see’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Think that that can Change with me now around?’

**Aye:** ‘Huh?... why?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘If you want to stay pretty like that you need to keep your personal Hygiene healthy’

**Aye: *Sigh*** ‘Guess you are right... i will clean my room tomorrow...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Good!’

** Aye: ** ‘Anyway... i wanted to appogize for my mom’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Hm... She.. well seemed Friendly!’

**Aye:** ‘She is not usually like that...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Eh?’

  
  
Aye: ‘She herself is very untrusting’

Aikozumi: ‘She is?’

Aye: ‘Indeed Dad and Nathan are really the only people who she trusts’

Aye: ‘So i guess she trusts you?’

Aikozumi: ‘Oh! That is nice!’

Aiko looks more around my room...

but then she notices something...

Aiko walks to my desk and picks up the Origami Figure

**Aye:** ‘A-ah that-‘

**Aikozumi:** ‘You.... keept it?’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah i did’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But why? It is just a piece of paper?’

**Aye:** ‘True it is’

I walk to her and take it out her hand

And hold it infront of both us

**Aye:** ‘Yeah it is just Paper, and probaly one of many you have made’

**Aye:** ‘But to me... it is a Gift, the first gift you have given me’

**Aye:** ‘I could not throw it away even if i wanted!’

**Aye:** ‘This really encouraged me.. to go ask you out...’

**Aye:** ‘Well... atleast before that all happened, this Little figure was enough to change my mind!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....’

**Aye:** ‘I know it sounds weird or Stupid but...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘No... i get what you are saying’

**Aye:** ‘Hm?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘To speak the Truth... the Figure you left behind that Wendesday’

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** ‘I also did not get rid of it... infact i keept it...’

**Aye:** ‘Ah... did you feel the same then?’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘I-i am embarrassed to admit... but keeping that thing...’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘It inspired me... to make this’

Aiko having a Blush sticks her hand into her Back pocket

She pulls out a Purple Paper, folded into a Familar sence...

She folds the paper and then i see two wings...

It’s a Swan!... a Purple Swan...

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘H-here!’

**Aye:** ‘Another Swan...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I was reminded i had this.. when i saw this crane’

Before i take it i put my swan back on the Desk 

Then i take the Swan out her hand...

**Aye:** ‘Why Purple?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Well... Purple is my favorite Colour did you not see that in my Braid Ties?’

**Aye:** ‘O-oh right.. they are Purple... huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You held them! You really should know!’

**Aye:** ‘Well... at that time.. i was not focussed fully...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh? Oh well i guess that is understandible, we were trying to distract Corey and were probaly-‘

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘N-no... well i was actually...’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘Ok... i actually was... Tranced by you’

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** ‘H-huh?’

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** ‘“Tranced”.... what do you mean?!’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘Well... just when you let down your hair...’

**(Blushing)- Aye:** ‘Something within me just... sprung up...’

( **Blushing)- Aye:** ‘Just then... i realised something about you..’

**Aye:** ‘That you really are beautiful!’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘H-huh what?!’

**Aye:** ‘Really! I really do!’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘......’

**Aye:** ‘I am sorry...’

**Aye:** ‘I should not have gine that far’

**Aikozumi:** ‘You... think i am?’

**Aye:** ‘Ofcourse!’

Aiko looks at me.... blushing

I regain focus agian and my attention to the purple Origami Firuge

But then... i notice some letters on the inside of the wing

**Aye:** ‘What is... this?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Eh?’

Seems Aiko came back from her stare

And then explains

**Aikozumi:** ‘To be honest... that Thursday when i was home and l looked at your Swan...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I Realised... wanted to be... with you’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I knew about your Previous Record of declining...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘And i was honestly prepared to get one of your Rejections, But i could not resist the urge to... well try’

**Aye:** ‘So...?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I made this.... my Confession Letter’

**Aye:** ‘Y-your what?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I wanted it be a something meaningfull...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘So i wrote it on thst paper then folded it’

**Aye:** ‘...How long have you had this on you?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ever since this Morning... and like you i could not give it due... that’

**Aye:** ‘Wow... really unlucky huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....Go ahead and open it’

**Aye:** ‘You sure?’

Aiko nods with Certainty

And so i Carefully fold the paper open until the Full message is visable

I sit down on my bed and begin reading it

* * *

** Dear Aye-chan **

I know this might be a Stupid thing to do

But there is something you need to know

I have fallen in love with you

Might be suprising to you or perhaps you say it coming

However my feelings do not lie you taught me that after all!

But i understand if my feelings are One sided

And i am prepared for any worst case sanario

If however the slight chance you do have the same feelings

I would love nothing more but to go out with you!

— Aikozumi Urigami

* * *

Before i can react Aiko goes and sits next to me on bed

**Aye:** ‘Wow...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I went all out with the English i knew, spell checked it three times’

**Aye:** ‘You really wanted this to work huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah...’

**Aye:** ‘Well it is the most Generous one i have gotten i can say that much!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘T-thank you... guess i am a Lucky girl huh?’

**Aye:** ‘No, we both are’

**Aye:** ‘Honestly before i met you i was in a dark place’

**Aye:** ‘And if i had not met you... i might have had to give in to Egois...’

**Aye:** ‘I was unhappy with... well Me’

**(Grateful)- Aye:** ‘Then you came into my life... and helped me out of my dark place i had hidden myself in’

**(Grateful)- Aye:** ‘Truly... I love you Aiko’

I look towards Aiko...

And we look each other in the eyes

_......Tempting _

Then a Sensation sprung up in my body

And move my head towards her

Attempting to kiss her

**Aikozumi:** ‘W-woah, woah, Aye-chan!’

**Aye:** ‘Huh? W-what?’

Her body reacted agaist it...

_ D-did i go to far? _

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ah um... sorry to react to Negitivly...’

**(Worried)- Aye:** ‘W-whatsup?’

**(Worried)- Aye:** ‘Did i do something Wrong?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘N-no! Certainly not!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘It is just... i wanted...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘For my first to be more... “Special”’

**Aye:** ‘....your first kiss?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I-indeed... sorry but it is just...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘My father and i both have this belief..’

**Aikozumi:** ‘That your first kiss... needs to be the best one you will ever have...’

** Aikozumi:  ** ’And some other.... “Details” that are not important now’

**Aikozumi:** ‘But my Father wasted it... on my mother and so wanted me to redeem it’

**(Worried)- Aye:** ‘Do you not... wish it were me?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I do but!....’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Urgh.. i am just making things more confusing...’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I just do not... wanna rushing this...’

**Aye:** ‘So you wanna take it slow?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘If that is... no problem atleast’

**(Understanding)- Aye:** ‘No i understand’

**(Understanding)- Aye:** ‘I did not have a Saying in my first kiss’

**(Understanding)- Aye:** ‘So if you want it to happen when it mathers more i will not complain’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Your... First?’

**(Regret)- Aye:** ‘.......’

**(Sympathetic)- Aikozumi:** ‘Oh... Egois...’

**Aye:** ‘I did not want to do that... so i am not gonna do the same to you’

**Aye:** ‘So whenever you are ready... i am here for you’

I grab her hand...

She looks at me... And smiles

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘I love you, Aye-chan’

**Aye:** ‘Yeah... i know’

We both sit on my bed 

Leaning against the wall and looking each other in the eyes...

And avoiding any temptations now

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** ‘So... what now?’

**Aye:** ‘Hmm.... well lets get to know each other better?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Huh? What is there left to tell?’

**Aye:** ‘Lots actually’

**Aye:** ‘I mean we allready know much about each others past and True feelings

**Aye:** ‘But hardly anything about the regular stuff!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....i get what you are saying, heck you do not even know my birthday’

**Aye:** ‘Exactly, and you do not even know about my cup size’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘H-huh?! W-why would i know that?!’

**(Teasing)- Aye:** ‘Because i saw you staring~’

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** ‘You knew?!’

**(Suprised)- Aye:** ‘No actually i was just joking’

......

She just sold herself out...

**Aikozumi:** ‘I-i am sorry!’

**Aye:** ‘For what? Being curious?’

**Aye:** ‘I mean i cannot blame ya’

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** ‘Ooh.... please forget i said anything...’

**(Teasing)- Aye:** ‘Yeah sure... but, you are quite the lewd girl are you not?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘....No not really actually’

_ Ah... right _

_ I mean she didn’t get the “jokes” Mom and Nathan said _

_ Stay pure my sweet little Aiko... _

**Aikozumi:** 1, 1 by the way’

**(Confused)- Aye:** ‘Huh? What?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘January 1st, my birthday’

**Aye:** ‘Oh! First after new year huh?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Yeah the first day anyway’

**Aye:** ‘Huh? First day?’

**Aikozumi:** ‘New years in Japan is way diffirent’

**Aye:** ‘Oh i see, love to hear about that some other time’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Ofcourse...’

**Aye:** ‘Oh 28cm by the way!’

**Aikozumi:** ‘.....Eh?’

**Aye:** ‘Cup size... or um...’

**Aye:** ‘Think that Translates to “B-cup” in Letters’

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** ‘A-ah...’

**Aye:** ‘Hehe~’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Well... what to tell next?’

**Aye:** ‘Whatever you want Aiko, i got all night!’

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** ‘Whole night?!’

**Aye:** ‘Ofcourse!’

**Aye:** ‘I want to get to know you better Aiko’

**Aye:** ‘I want to know what you like and what you did in japan, so i can help you seddle in’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Are you really willing to sit though all that?’

**Aye:** ‘Yes, if we are gonna take this slow i atleast want to know everything about you’

**Aye:** ‘In return if you are willing to, i can tell you about myself and France too’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Wow... all that for me?’

**Aye:** ‘Well like you said’

**Aye:** ‘I am being myself and that self wants to do all that’

**Aikozumi:** ‘I see... well’

**Aikozumi:** ‘In that case... we will be here a while’

**Aye:** ‘Heh, well i can listen to you all night’

**Aikozumi:** ‘Haha~ well i hope so...’

We share a Laugh

_ Well... _

_ It’s save to say this week is over... _

_ The Week of Constant Ups and Downs _

_ It is gonna be impossibe to forget this Expierence neither of us are gonna forget i’m sure of it_

_ However i can ganentee, life is gonna be more Exicting with her now _

_ Just me and Aiko.... _

_ My Lover... and Girlfriend _

** Origami Love, End... **

* * *

  
  


**Three months later? **

** —Germany, Munich— **

**Photographer:** ‘Miss. Gentille? Are you allright?’

**Camille:** ‘Urgh.... y-yeah..’

**Photographer:** ‘You look.. kinda sick’

**Camille:** ‘I said i am fine!’

**Photographer:** ‘S-sorry!’

**Camille:** ‘Actually... can we take 5?’

**Photographer:** ‘Yes ofcourse!’

*Tok* *Tok* *Tok*

**(Worried)- Manager:** ‘Camille what is going on?’

**(Worried)- Manager:** ‘You seem more moody than usual’

**(Moody)- Camille:** ‘Dammit....’

**(Moody)- Camille:** ‘Moody mood, Nausua... Fatigue’

**(Moody)- Camille:** ‘I have... felt these things only once before...’

**Manager:** ‘Wait you cannot mean!’

**Camille:** ‘.....i need to go...’

**Camille:** ‘Can you... call my Husband?’

**Manager:** ‘Yes, hold on i will go with you!’

** *Click**Beep* **

** *Beeeeep* *Beeee-* **

**(Phone)- Nick:** ‘Hello? This is Nick Gentille’

**Manager:** ‘H-hello Nick... um... this is Camille’s manager... um... how should i say this..’

**(Phone)- Nick:** ‘What? Did something happen?!’

**Manager:** ‘U-uhm...’

**(Moody)- Camille:** ‘You waste to much time!’

** *Snag* **

**(Moody)- Camille:** ‘Nick....’

**(Phone)- Nick:** ‘Camille? What is going on?!’

**(Moody)- Camille:** ‘We... did it again...’

**(Phone)- Nick:** ‘What?’

**(Moody)- Camille:** ‘I think... i... am **P** **regnant** again...’

* * *

** Elsewhere **

** — Airport — **

**Airport Employee:** ‘Welcome’

**Airport Employee:** ‘Please show your Passport’

**???:** ‘Here’

**Airport Employee:** ‘hm Japan huh?.. reason for stay?’

**???:** ‘...Searching for Family’

**Airport Employee:** ‘Ok!’

** *Stamp* **

**Airport Employee:** ‘Welcome to America Miss. **Yakuzumi** ’

**Airport Employee:** ‘Hope you find who you are searching for!’

**???:** ‘Oh... i will find them do not worry about that part’

** *Rrrrrhrrr* **

**???:** ‘....”Nathan Vashione”’

**???:** ‘You think he can help you hide her from her Fate Akira?’  
  
  


**???:  ** ‘fufufu~ Try as you will, i will find my Daughter”

** To be Continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that was a trip
> 
> That was “Origami Love”  
> As seen yes i am planning a Sequel  
> “Origami Love 2” (Title WIP) i’m planning on making this Sequel next so if you liked this story i hope you will look out for the next chapter in Aye and Aiko’s adventures  
> Anyway thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Have a amazing day/night further!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Again!
> 
> How are you finding my Style?
> 
> This isn’t my usual Style of Writing but i am trying something new and see how this works better, And please excuse any speling errors english is not my main language
> 
> Thanks -BulbySkye


End file.
